Double Metal
by Hinotima24
Summary: Someone showed up with an alarming entrance. As the Connors except him into the household, unknown how much mysteries and problems he would bring with him. Later, another unexpected person showed up, making things more complicated. John/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Serenity Night

Hi People! Firstly, this is my first try to post a story on or even to write a real story. Secondly, huge fan of Terminator! And thirdly, all reviews are welcome but please go easy on the reviews but I'm open to suggestion!

Rating: In this chapter, free for all ages. No vulgarities, only a situation where John gets really confused when he is alone with Cameron.

Chapter One: Serene Night.

The books on his table rustled as he flipped his old textbook angrily. Mathematics equation flashed across his eyes as he flipped through every page in the book. It annoyed him. The fact that time lag as catching up to him now after a long time since he time travelled. He was sick of his life. Sick of being a 'messiah' like how his mother told him he would be and how Cameron looked up to him, John Connor the Future Leader Of Mankind…

Cameron… the beautiful girl he met in school two weeks ago. She opened up to him when they first met; giving him the most attractive smile he had ever seen a hot girl gave him. But he was distraught when it struck him; she was a robot, a terminator, when she got up after having two holes on her chest.

John slammed his book shut. He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to lose its balance thus falling over. John ignored it, collapsing into his bed, crossing his arms across his chest, attempting to sleep.

Then he heard a knock on the door, it was loud and firm. John sighed heavily, hoping it would not be the terminator.

"Come in." He said, clearing his dry throat, making it worst.

To his disappointment, it was the terminator. Cameron was wearing a grey jacket that fitted her nicely, loose enough to be a jacket but tight enough to show out her slender bodyline and black track pants, barefooted. John was studying her attire curiously when he realized she was peering at his stare curiously. John turned his head over to face the side wall, flushing. He was glad his throat was choked up with dryness.

"Are you okay? I heard a crash." Cameron asked, keeping her gaze on him, voice blank and face straight, without emotions. The same "traits" John found on Uncle Bob who protected him when he was thirteen. But Uncle Bob wasn't disturbing to him and his robotic actions did not annoy nor surprise him but Cameron's sure did create lots of annoyance in him.

"'M fine," John replied, annoyed. He avoided looking at her and concentrated on a mark on the wall. John heard her walking to him.

"Sarah and Derek went out." Cameron reported dully. When she waited for John's response and didn't any, she bent down behind John and picked up the chair John toppled over. John silently cursed his mom for leaving him with a terminator he felt nervous and uncomfortable with. Cameron's shadow was cast over him when she stood by his bed side with his study table lamp switched on. John realized the terminator would never leave him alone without a conversation. So he reluctantly opened his dried mouth to speak but before that, he heard Cameron walked out briskly, talking big steps. John felt a lump in his throat, cursing himself. He must have hurt her or something for not having communicated.

"Snap out of it John. She's no threat. She's here to protect you." John mumbled. When he heard Cameron entered his room once again.

"Water is most soothing for dry throat." Cameron's soft voice sent shiver down his spine. "I was told dry throat cause humans to feel terrible and frustrated."

John turned in his bed to face her. He jumped, seeing how close she is standing to his bed but made a quick recovery and sat up in his bed, taking the glass of water the terminator held out to him. John drank it slowly, catching glances at Cameron who had her head cocked to one side, curiously peering at the way he drank the glass of water.

Her cameral eyes followed the meniscus of the water as it shifted when John drank more and more of it, finally finishing the whole glass of water, feeling the soothing sensation down his throat. Cameron took it from him when he handed it to her, mumbling thanks.

"Do you require more?" Cameron asked.

"No. Thank you."

Cameron acknowledged that by heading for the door when her system confirmed that John had no wish for a conversation. John didn't want to get caught up in an awkward conversation again but he didn't want her to feel he didn't want her as his protector. But he chose to prevent the latter.

"Cameron." John croaked. Cameron stopped walking and turned to him curiously.

"Yes, John?"

"Who told you water is soothing or whatever?" John asked.

"You did."

When John didn't say anything, Cameron left the room. John heard the tap running. Then it was turned off and Cameron once again appeared at his doorstep, looking at him quizzically as if to ask if she should enter.

"Come on in." John said as he took the math textbook from the table and spread it open on his lap. Cameron walked in briskly, stopping at his bedside, staring him down.

John shifted uncomfortably under her unwavering stare. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He decided to ask her.

"You dislike my company." Cameron commented flatly.

"What?" John asked incredously. "No! Of course not!" John said, shocked at Cameron's ability to realise what he felt. "I was just asking you if you wanted anything from me by just standing there. It is abnormal…even…even for you. I was wondering what you are doing."

"Can I stand here?" Cameron requested although John felt it was ridiculous to ask but he was glad the terminator made an effort to ask, after all it was his room.

"Why?"

"I am disturbed by the serenity of the night," Cameron replied.

"Isn't a serene night good?"

"No. Not for you." Cameron countered patiently. Then it occurred to John she just wanted one small privilege from him. Just to be allowed to be by his side and be there for him in the face of trouble. To protect him, John Connor who was wanted dead by many of her kind.

"Sure, why not. Stay here as long as you want. But take a seat." John smiled and gestured at the chair. Cameron nodded stiffly, sitting down beside him, peering into his textbook and the exercise he was doing.

"This one's wrong." Cameron pointed at the question he just did.

This went on for many hours and John started to like and get use to her company when they are talking and discussing about things other than the future. Although the terminator was caught up and very concentrated into their conversation, she looked up abruptly even at the slightest noise. This made John feel safe, making him droop to sleep in her company. Seeing her protectee's head lolled to the side, she gently removed the mathematic book from him and with a hand under his knees and neck, she moved him to a nice sleeping posture and watched him sleep, analyzing his vitals and breathing rate. It was all fine and calm, suggesting sleep. She tugged the blanket up to his chin and stood up, walking to the window, sensing another presence with them, somewhere, she stared into the darkness of the night and glancing at John so often only to find him in a new position everytime. She knew he felt just as uncomfortable as she was. So she decided, whatever happened, even if one of her kind jumped through the window, she'd be there to protect him. Cameron knelt by John's bedside, observing his calm expression as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi

Author's note: Hi! Second Chapter up! (A little longwinded though) Hope you've been enjoying it so far. I'll try my best, so rest assured. This chapter is beneath _my _expectations but it will fill you guys in on some information.

Rating: Minor vulgarities, not suitable for children beneath 9 yrs old.

Chapter 2: 'Reflecting time'

The device which John connected to the door beeped as it should have when the door is opened. The device is located at every room in the house so that if a terminator decided to launch a "sneak" attack, they'd still know.

Normally John would jump up at this beep which was located at his bedside. But this time, he merely shifted in his sleep, moaning softly. Cameron, who have been watching him so closely jolted up from her position and went to the kitchen to meet Sarah and Derek. She knew that was them, hearing their jeep and all. She knew no terminator would arrive at their house in a noisy jeep in the middle of the night. At least she wouldn't.

Just as she expected, Sarah stood at the kitchen counter pouring herself a cup of water. Derek sat at the dining table, apparently already having a cup of water with him. Sarah had a few cuts on her face and Derek had a huge bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" Cameron asked after receiving a look of disgust on Derek's face, obviously for her.

"Wait. Where's John?" Sarah said rapidly, glancing anxiously behind Cameron, half-hoping her son will appear behind Cameron with an anxious look on his face, asking what Cameron did, assuring her that he was fine. But no, John didn't appear and it worried her.

"He's asleep." Cameron assured but Sarah and Derek was unconvinced. Especially Derek who added to the conversation

"Bitch! You'd better not have had put him out permanently!" Derek cursed, getting up anxiously.

"You'd be better to lower your volume; John hasn't slept this good since 14 days, 3 hours and 56 minutes." Cameron said blankly. Derek's sentence totally set Sarah off. She cursed, briskly marching pass the terminator, into the corridor, closely followed by Derek who shouldered Cameron roughly. Cameron followed the pair into John's room. Although Sarah was worried, part of her believed Cameron and thus, made an effort to soften her footsteps. She slowly opened the door to her son's room and sighed relieve when she saw him breathing slowly under the blanket which she guessed the terminator pulled up for him. Sarah couldn't help but smile. Then she spun around and walked past Derek who followed her after ensuring John's safety as well.

"What happened?" Cameron repeated monotonously.

"We couldn't find Carter when we went back to the warehouse." Sarah said, obviously struggling to suppress her anger. "Instead we found guards itching for a beating."

Cameron revealed no emotions. She moved her stare to Derek who showered her with his unwavering glare. Cameron is starting to get used to this small 'game' with Derek. She stared plainly at him till he looked away and talked to Sarah about the mission.

"Where'd you suppose he'd be?" Derek muttered angrily.

"There's no escape for him unless someone went to collect him. I shut down his CPU permanently when I pummeled his tab that consists of his chip." Cameron reported to Sarah.

"Are you sure? Is there anyway he could've reboot or someone could've repaired his chip with external technology." Sarah stood up, starting to pace around the kitchen.

"No. There is a 90 of possibility that his chip will be repaired with external technology but 50 possibility someone would pick him up." Cameron ran a quick scan of the possibilities, earning an annoyed glare from Sarah and Derek. Sarah shook her head, implying she give up trying to have a proper communication with this terminator. Sarah walked past Cameron, to her room, followed closely by Derek who went to the toilet opposite her room.

Cameron stood there, rooted to the spot. She checked the time on the HUB; 2300. Considering the time, she stood by the window and watched the playback on her HUB, regarding the fight with Carter in the warehouse, in slow motion to spot any thing she did wrong. It was what John called 'reflecting time' when he caught her 'dreaming' and she explained about the playback.

Sarah drove the jeep while Derek sat at the co-driver seat. Cameron and John took the back seat. Sarah felt terrible. Her stomach felt overturned. Her son, her flesh and blood, was so close to death just a moment ago. Carter, the terminator originally programmed to protect Colton, came up to John in the mall when they decided to stock up on the supply of daily necessities.

Carter walked up to John and tapped his shoulder. Saying in the familiarly manly yet blank voice "John Connor?"

John was shocked when he saw him. He didn't know what to say when he saw Carter. John remembered him. But although John didn't reply, Carter did a quick face match and in less than 3 seconds had a gun out, a hand on John's shoulder as his HUB typed in bold letters ' TERMINATE' . But he was intercepted as Cameron stood in the middle of him and John, she grabbed Carter's shoulder holding the gun and viciously slammed her arm down on Carter's hand which held John's shoulder, causing him to let go. John fell to the floor in shock as Carter opened fire, but fortunately Cameron forced it up into the air.

The mall fell into the state of chaos. Sarah and Derek who heard the gunfire rushed to John who was on the floor and guided him away from Cameron and Carter who was now struggling with each other.

John got up with the help of Sarah. Derek held his shoulder and guided him away when he remembered Cameron.

"Cameron!" John turned and held out his hand to Cameron whom was lifted off her feet by her collar by Carter and threw downstairs. Derek grabbed John's outstretched hand and pulled him roughly to the stairs.

Carter stared at Cameron, whom recovered from the fall from the 3rd storey to the first. But then Carter turned his attention to Connor, his primary target. He gave chase immediately. Carter ran to the staircase exit, the one Sarah and the other two ran into.

Once Carter touched down onto the first floor and opened the door to the staircase exit and caught sight of his target's back view for a millisecond when he saw Cameron giving him a rough kick across his chest, causing him to skid across the smooth marble floor.

Before he could get up, Cameron pinned him down with her own weight, hammering his head where the CPU is located ruthlessly till a vicious dent showed and Carter was out cold. Cameron stopped and checked her victim's condition.

John who wriggled out of Derek's and Sarah's grip ran to her side and marveled at the badly damaged Carter whose head was badly dented at one side.

The mall was empty now. Sarah and Derek came as well.

"Let's bring him back and fry him to ash." Derek scowled when he heard the police sirens. Derek swore loudly.

"There's no time. We'll never get past the cops with a girl carrying a man with a dented head over her shoulder! Just dump him somewhere. We'll come and fetch him once the cops are cleared." Sarah said anxiously, keeping her hand tightly around her nighthawk that hung on her belt "Cameron! Now!" she barked.

Cameron wanted to object but knew it was not wise to argue with her at a time like this. So she slung Carter over her shoulder and scanned the area. She spotted a back door in a deserted clothes shop.

"This way." Cameron gestured to the clothes shop. She kicked open the door and they were out in the open. The place was flooding with police. Cameron eyed the area cautiously then walked into the alley and dumped Carter into some deserted warehouse. And walked back through the alley.

She walked pass the cops who didn't even stop her when she plastered on a realistic and disarming smile at a cop who attempted to stop her.

When she got into the jeep that the others have been waiting in, Sarah drove off at high speed.

Cameron told Sarah where she dumped Carter and Sarah mentally made plans of how and when to collect him without being noticed.

Then Cameron's playback ended. She checked the clock on her HUB; 0300

After having one last scan of the neighborhood, she walked briskly to John's room, opening the door. John is still asleep, as his breathing and skin temperature suggest. Cameron knelt by him at his bedside, watching John and occasionally walking to the window to make a quick and random scan of the surrounding.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi readers out there

Author's note: Hi readers out there! Hope you've been enjoying this Cameron/John fic. I know my sentence structure is horrible. Trying my best here… This is actually quite random but there would be some adventures that i hoped they would encounter in the original story. Just enjoy! (Comments welcomed as usual)

A short Chapter as I wanted to update but there's school tomorrow so decided to make a short one just for updating.

Chapter 3: Little Actions.

John stirred in his sleep as Cameron stood up and walked to the window about the 23rd time since her playback. He opened his eyes, feeling refreshed and satisfied to wake up and not frustrated and tired like always. But when he cleared his vision and turned to his side to set the position to sit up, he jumped at the sight of Cameron standing there by the window, staring at him blankly. Her arms hung by the side and her legs shoulder-length apart for her to keep equal balance.

"You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing there?" John said, clearly in the state of shock as he threw aside the covers. Cameron cocked her head to one side, staring into his eyes, not taking any notice of his actions.

"Watching you. Its time for school. Wash up. My sensors indicate some movements around in Sarah's room. She may be up and getting dressed to prepare breakfast." Cameron replied bluntly, turning to leave the room. John watched her back view as she left his room. He was about to sigh when she stopped at his door. "It's good that you've have the habit to stir to the slightest noise and wake up at the appropriate time." She commented before walking out of his room.

John rolled his eyes, standing up from the comfort of his bed and folded his blanket. Then he realized not only had the terminator tucked him into bed, she had even pulled on the sheets to his chin and ensured him a comfortable sleep with her protectiveness over him which he found out before he slept.

Huge droplets of water fell over his head drenching him from head to toe when he heard various barks of vulgarities from outside, in the corridor. Probably Derek screaming at Cameron again, about something abnormal that she did again. Then as he expected, his mother swing open the door to her room so roughly that her door hit the stopper at the wall and rebounded. Although he couldn't heard Derek's muffled and unclear screams of vulgarities but he heard what his mom said very clearly.

"Shut the hell up Derek! It's early in the morning! If your barking arouses the attention of neighbors, I'll kill you and dump you with the crows." Sarah's clear and steady voice rang loud enough for people in the house but muffled for people outside. John smiled at his mom's reacting just as he expected she would, same old mom….

John arrived in the kitchen with the welcoming smell of pancakes. He wore his old jeans and a jacket over his shirt. His hair was pinned down and still wet. Sarah smiled at John, managing a good morning even after howling at Derek. And from the looks of Derek's expression, John bet his mom must be hammering Derek since he hollered at Cameron. Sarah flipped the pancakes into a plate and handed them to John before she went back to the refrigerator to take out and prepare what John guessed would be his lunch. She strode over to his and Cameron's bag and dumped it in.

John settled at the table enjoying his pancakes with honey instead of plain ones in the past as Sarah finally got the rational to face the facts that plain pancakes taste too bland. John glanced up at Derek who was sour-faced. Derek shot him a reluctant smile to not dampened John's good mood.

"Someone's sure in a good mood," Sarah commented from the stove.

"A good night sleep does wonders," John said after swallowing his pancakes in chumps.

"No. Not as much as the fact that you sleep better under the company of your protector," Sarah said to John's dismay. John knows that his mom was afraid that he, the future leader of mankind would fall on love with a machine.

"It may be true but she spoilt my day by over-doing her duties," John tried to convince his stubborn mom the fact that he is not fond of his protector, _yet…_

Just when Sarah was about to counter his statement when Cameron walked in the kitchen, dressed in tight jeans and striped long green tight shirt and a jacket which was cut short and stopped at the middle of her waist, amplifying her slender body line. John had no idea where she gets the fashion sense but John had to admit, she looked beautiful every time she appears in the kitchen and impressing him

"Speaking of the devil," Sarah remarked as she placed the plate of pancakes she just made on the counter, in front of Cameron, obviously meant for her as hers is a special order that only had one slice on it as Sarah knew their terminator can digest but tends not to digest too much.

Cameron gave Sarah a confused look about her last comment but decided not to probe her when Derek took the plate on the counter and reclaimed his seat at the table, consuming the pancake.

"You _that_ hungry Reese?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. Derek gave her a lazy wave, continued on the pancake. John glanced at Derek, then at Sarah and finally Cameron who was oblivious to it, turned around and took her bag from the floor next to John's and slung it over her shoulder. John stuffed down his second pancake and was about to proceed to his third when he suddenly decide to offer it to the terminator. He took the plate and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful smile. She picked up the fork and cut herself a piece and daintily put it into her mouth, not intending to take the plate John was still holding. She placed the fork back onto the plate. John shot her a quizzing look and confirmed that the terminator didn't want anymore then he brought the plate to himself, grabbed the fork and stuffed the remaining of the third pancake and licked clean the honey off the fork. Derek watched with disgust as John put down his plate hastily, picking up his bag, swing it over his shoulder.

"Bye." John said before following the terminator who already left the house and closed the door.

Derek and Sarah eyed the fork that John used to consume the pancake, then offering it to the terminator after which consuming the pancake with it again and this time clearing the honey. Derek raised an eyebrow at Sarah who ignored him and continued making her own pancakes. Sarah began to worry. Was her son really ignorant to these little actions he did or is he really starting to built affection for Cameron, the machine, terminator as well as the best killer around.

Whatever it may be, Sarah was determined to do everything she could to stop this. Her son CANNOT have affections for his protector. And this time, she was certain it was the right thing for her to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: As I'm writing this I feel it is not really a good story after all

Author's note: As I'm writing this I feel it is not really a good story after all. There is not much of a real content to it at all but I'll try to add some climax. So for the moment, ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Jealousy

John walked on the curb, trying hard to balance and keep up the terminator's pace. He glanced sideways at Cameron. Her face was expressionless as usual. John was afraid what Derek did may hurt her but he didn't dare to probe.

Finally he plucked up the courage to ask her.

"Cameron," John gulped, stepping down from the curb, standing beside her.

"Yes John?" Cameron replied, not having eye contact with him but instead the surroundings as they got closer to the school and more crowds of people.

"Are you upset?" John probed, adjusting his bag which slung on his shoulder.

"No. Should I be?" Cameron finally faced him after deciding that there was no suspicious character around.

"Erm… I guess so after… you know…." John stammered with his words.

"After?" Cameron probed John back but John didn't know how to put a word to it. He didn't want to be too direct as he learnt it would make it awkward for both of them. Silence engulfed them as they approached the school. Cameron stopped at the huge entrance and John stopped too.

"Upset about what Derek did to you?" John asked, deciding that this conversation would never end if he wasn't straight about it.

"No. Why would I be? His opinion of me didn't matter to me," Cameron replied, "you are happy today." She stated.

"Yes, I guess," John said as his hand flew up to the back of his neck. It was sort of his habit. Cameron observed this movement and knew this meant he think it would be hard to explain something to her so she didn't ask any further question on why as it was often demonstrated in her presence and never in front of Sarah. Instead, she headed for the first lesson which is different from John's.

"Then I'll be too," Cameron flashed him a smile before leaving from the spot.

John watched her leave. When she turned the corner, John went on to his first class as well, Chemistry.

"Mr Baum? Maybe you should answer this question?" The teacher said loudly across the classroom. But John wasn't there to reply, his mind was somewhere else in the next classroom. About what Cameron told him before they separated. "Mr Baum?"

John jerked a little and looked up at the chemistry equation on the board and hastily chucked the teacher an answer, wanting to slap himself for not concentrating. For the rest of the lesson, his mind was not on it even when Cheri, the girl whom he found most interest in, spoke to him.

The bell rang and he went to his locker to change his books for the next lesson, mathematics. He kept an eye on the classroom beside his chemistry lab. Waiting for the door to swing open. And when it did, many students flooded out and Cameron was last, as usual. John smiled when he saw her distracted expression as usual. But it disappeared when he saw another boy walking next to her, talking to her as Cameron half-listened, half looked out for John.

Cameron went to John, followed closely by that boy. Her locker was next to John's. Cameron totally ignored John and was caught up with her conversation with the boy. She opened her locker and changed her books to mathematics, like John. John waited impatiently for Cameron while she finished her conversation. Hoping with all his might that the boy wasn't following them to the nest lesson. And to his relieve, it came true.

As the boy walked away, Cameron shifted her attention back to John when John talked to her.

"Who is he? I never seen him before." John asked curiously, trying hard to hide his anger.

"Jason Wayne. In grade 10, identical standards to ours. Apparently has perfect results in computer class," Cameron replied. John nodded.

"So you asked him what did he know about technology and closer to what did he knew about skynet?" John assumed, silently letting off all the anger in his guts.

"No. He wasn't in any of the skynet files or cyberdyne files." Cameron replied blankly, starting to walk to the mathematics classroom.

John started to get anxious again but tried not to show it. He got stumped at Cameron's reply but ran up to catch up to her "Then what did you talk to him about?"

"He asked me where I lived and other questions irrelevant to Skynet or you." Cameron frowned at John after replying. John didn't speak after this. "You're not happy anymore. Your heart rate is irregular and you seem to be experiencing the high levels of stress." Cameron reached out and attempted to touch John's neck but John shoved her hand away, annoyed.

"Don't do that!" John hissed.

"You may be sick." Cameron stated.

"I'm not!" John scowled angrily, walking quickly to the classroom, hoping to have lost the terminator there. But Cameron settled down next to him in class. For the rest of the day, John avoided conversation or contact with Cameron. He felt angry at her ignorance but countered that he couldn't blame her. She wasn't human, it wouldn't be normal for her to know how he felt.

Sarah didn't pick them up after school, telling him she and Derek had to find some information or trails of Carter.

John scowled as he heard his mom telling him this. _Another walk with Cameron home, great._

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked as she spotted the scowl on his face. John pocketed his cellphone and shook his head, giving her the I-am-annoyed-so-stop-probing-or-you'd-regret-it look.

"We're going home on our own," John said, glancing at his watch: 6pm. Their math class had to stay back after school for extra lessons so the school was sort of dark and empty. John started on their walk home, followed closely by Cameron. They walked on for a while. And while they were crossing a road outside their school premises, John stole a glance at Cameron. She was looking around for any sign of danger so did not probe John for the reason to this action, _thankfully…_

Just then, John heard a loud screech and spun back around to find a rundown jeep heading his way at full speed. It had no intentions whatsoever to stop. John watched, dumbstruck as the huge jeep closed in at full speed at him.

Just then, he felt a hard push on his shoulder, sending him tripping to the ground hard, injuring his ankle in the process. He looked up quickly, enough to see the jeep's nose clashing into Cameron's stomach; it sent her soaring into the air.

John felt a loud shout of her name tumbled out from his mouth before he could stop it…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

Author's note: Why aren't people reviewing? Please... I need your opinion on this story… Do you like it?

Chapter 5: Friend or Foe?

"CAMERON!" John screamed as Cameron landed loudly, denting the cemented and rough floor, about 4 meters away. The jeep stopped after crashing into Cameron. John stared at the side of the jeep's boot, which is right in front of him, in fear and in anger. His ankle hurt a lot but he was certain that blow hurt Cameron even more.

John scrambled up, stumbling over his fractured ankle. He used his hands to get himself up. He ran towards Cameron, who hasn't made any signs of movement.

When he ran past the jeep's back door, the front door spring open, blocking his path. But before he could swerve out of its way, a hand reached out and grabbed hold of his collar. Not just any hand, but a hand John would know anywhere. The man kept his hand on John's collar and walked out of the jeep, lifting John up into the air. John wriggled and struggled. The back lining of his jacket strained onto John's neck. John forced an eye open.

"Carter!" John growled angrily, kicking the terminator's leg angrily.

"John Connor?" Carter's cold voice rang into John's ears, loud and clear.

"Damn the shit with you! SON OF A BITCH!" John swore. "Lemme go!" John struggled hopelessly against the terminator's vice grip.

Carter cocked his head and dropped John to the concrete floor. John fell on his injured ankle and on his back, lying flat on the floor. Carter towered over him. When Carter bent down to John, suddenly, the door of the jeep closed hard on Carter, missing John's head by a hairline. The impact dented the door frame, crushing Carter back into the jeep.

John turned his attention to his savior and there was his protector. Standing there with a long cut by the side of her face. It ran down to her cheek, making it bleed and continue the bloody line down. Cameron's shirt tore and revealed her scratched skin underneath it. Cameron bent down and grabbed John by his arm. Literally lifting him of his feet and swinging his arm over her shoulder to help him with his injured ankle.

They were half walking and running because of John's ankle which slowed down their escape. Then they heard a loud clash as they both glance back, seeing Carter reappearing, walking briskly after them.

"John Connor, I am sent to protect you." Carter shouted in an expressionless voice. Cameron stopped in her tracks causing John to stop.

"Come on! Ignore him! That's a stupid trick!" John pulled Cameron along, but Cameron was firm. She let go of John's arm after ensuring he could stand on his own.

Cameron ignored John's desperate cries and walked towards Carter. Carter charged forward at Cameron when she came close pushing her off her feet onto the ground. He bent over. Cameron attempted to grab his shoulder but Carter grabbed her arm, kneeling onto Cameron's shoulder, immobilizing her. Cameron struggled under him but everything was futile. Carter threw punches at her continuously.

"Let her go!" John hammered Carter's back angrily as he himself struggled to keep his balance. Carter stood up and side stepped from Cameron. John stared dumbstruck at Carter who stood with his back facing him. He was as stone as a statue. John bent down to check on Cameron after ensuring Carter was not attacking. Cameron stood up and faced Carter who stared right at her.

"Cameron, let's go! It's his trick! Maybe he's in standby now!" John tugged on her arm.

"John, machines don't play tricks!" Cameron protested, keeping firm on her ground.

"You do. LET'S GO!" John argued desperately, glancing nervously at Carter.

"Only my model is capable of lying," Cameron replied bluntly. "He listens to you John."

John stopped and stared at Cameron then at Carter doubtfully. Cameron urged him on.

"Spin circles," John said reluctantly, trying as hard as possible to make it sound like an order. Carter obeyed, spinning perfect circles. "Stop." John said after a while. He glanced at Cameron nervously.

"What are all your mission premises?" Cameron probed him. Carter stared back at her blankly.

"What are your missions?" John said, vexed about Cameron's insistent that they test Carter out.

"To protect John Connor. And secondary, terminate TOK-715." Carter replied flatly.

John glanced sideways at Cameron, in shock but Cameron's face was unreadable. John knew what to do the moment Carter said that. He had to do away with Carter or Cameron will be terminated, permanently…

So the end of Chapter 5. Also the stepping stone for my main adventure…. Hope you all are enjoying it. And please take just a few more minutes to review. I'm getting no response from the readers at all, if there even is any…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Please Enjoy

Author's note: Please Enjoy! Spent an hour trying to think of good quotes and imagining it in case the characters are OOC.

_Zahnfan23: I had some good ideas planned, so stay tuned! _

_Lil.ramen.lover: Thanks, trying to perfect my horrible English though. _

_Buffy Tara lover: Actually, I meant Carter. The guy at Episode 4, Heavy metal. Just refreshing your memory if you've seen it. He looked quite dashing, cool and collected in the show and thus perfect for what I have installed for him. _

_Icgcarlos: Yup. My chapters are short as I have too many quotes to play with to end a chapter. And I need to study, so short chapters so as to not keep my readers waiting for too long. _

_Jan: Thanks. Keep reading! _

_Everyone, thanks for reviewing! I'll keep writing but I hope you will continue to review, let me know your comments on the chapters! _

_Without further ado, Chapter 6 is here!_

Chapter 6: Arguments

John hopped on one leg as he leaned on his sturdy and trusty protector by his side and following close behind the both of them is Carter. Walking and staring straight at Cameron like a machine. His stare never wavered and it was frightening. Like he was going to rip Cameron up limb by limb, part by part.

John leaned closer to Cameron, whispering "Is Carter physically stronger than you or something like that? Tell me everything about him softly."

Cameron nodded, replying in a low voice "Carter is physically stronger than me. But my wits and intelligence surpass pass him. He is the model of T900. They are the newest model you know in the future. So you order them to be terminated as a priority. So almost none is left. Like me, he is an infiltrator and he can blend in. But because I look younger and am still a schooling girl, I have to blend in more often than he does."

John absorbed all the information given to him and considered them carefully. But one thing's for sure. Having Carter with them will be real gamble. If Carter is lying about protecting John and he attacked, Cameron would be no match against him and definitely, they would have to sacrifice someone to live. John was certain; Cameron would be the one if he made the wrong decision in this. So John remained quiet for the rest of the slow walk home. Thinking what should he do? Carter followed them closely, boots making less noise than Cameron and John are.

Although at times, Carter held John's other arm as he stumbled. But John shook away his help so quickly. He still had his trust with Cameron and decided to lean onto her for fear Carter might lend help which John is terrified to accept. Cameron knows John's worries and decided to speak about it to John afterwards, away from Carter and away from public.

"I'm not having Carter here!" Sarah eyed the new machine that stood with his back facing them, looking out of the window. "He tried to kill you at the mall, John!"

"Yes. But someone went back to the warehouse to fetch him, fixed him and reprogrammed his chip." Cameron said. Getting a fierce glare from Derek which Cameron bravely took on by staring blankly at him.

"Yup. I suggest we throw both metal out." Derek growled, glaring straight at Cameron, "Don't ya think this house is getting a little too dense?"

Immediately after he finished his sentence, Sarah and Derek both jumped in shock as the loud slam of the table sounded through the house. They directed their attention to John, who had been quiet since they got back and started arguing over Carter's problem.

"SHUT UP!" John shouted, obviously blowing his top after reaching the tip of his patience. John left they table unceremoniously limping to his room, where he thought he would get peace and quiet. John stopped in his tracks at his doorstep, turning back to the dining table, where Sarah and Derek was still shocked at John's sudden uproar, he said "Nobody leaves the house till I say so." With that, John opened the door, entered and slammed the door behind him.

Sarah and Derek stared at John's closed door, wide-mouthed. Sarah didn't know John had that much anger bottled up in him. Cameron and Carter seemed oblivious to this uproar caused by John Connor. In fact Cameron seemed like she expected it.

"Having Carter here steeply increase the probability of John's survival in this tussle." Cameron stated bluntly.

Derek glared at her again "Not if Metals here have intentions of killing him."

"Drop it Derek! Even if you win this argument, it won't change anything. John wants to see this situation to himself and I intend to let him. He is a leader and he have to learn to lead." Sarah snapped.

"But… John may not be as clear minded with these _things_ here. Sarah we cannot let John make the wrong…" Derek protested but Sarah glared at him, shutting him up instantly.

"Drop it!" Sarah growled, rolling her eyes.

"_It_ started it." Derek glanced at Cameron.

"You sure helped end it." Sarah growled, leaving the table to her room. Derek sat there with one arm on the table. He drummed his fingers as he and Cameron engaged in another staring contest, trying to pull each other down. But the victor has already been decided before it started. Cameron did not need to blink for one whole day but she did as she learnt that not blinking put humans around her on the edge. Derek scowled at her before leaving the table, to his room which is actually the storeroom that Sarah let it out for him after he complained that he can't sleep with Cameron walking around the living room all night.

When Derek left, Carter turned and stared at Cameron. Cameron stared back, cocking her head to one side. Then a crash was heard. Cameron and Carter both snapped their heads in the direction of John's room. Both making a dash for John's room. Cameron, arriving there earlier due to her nearer starting point, flung open John's door, afraid it was a terminator. But John was sprawled on the floor, struggling to stand. Beside him was a toppled over chair. Cameron ran in and knelt by John, helping him up. She was surprisingly gentle on her touch, John realized.

Cameron helped him to his bed as Carter stood at the door, observing them.

"Leave." John sighed, waving his hand at Carter, gesturing for him to leave. Carter gave a stiff nod, closing the door. John faced Cameron who is kneeling on the floor by his leg, obviously scanning him for any serious injuries with that distracted look on her face as her eyes searched John's body anxiously.

John managed a soft smile for the day at his protector who was anxiously searching his body with her eyes. John reached out, gently stroking her jaw line. Cameron jolted up, stopping her scan, mouth half hanging open, looking surprised with the sudden contact. Cameron looked up at John with brown eyes, wide open, searching his face, looking confused…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Good? Bad? I need to know so that changes can be made. BTW: This whole Chapter is on John/Cameron. And listen to Just The Girl by Click Five, really fits John/Cameron.

And many thanks to people who reviewed…

_GreyWolf D'ancanto__ : It really is starting to get interesting the way I planned it but there will be some drama in my plan and perhaps it would be go on until judgement day._

_Jan: I'm evil I know… But relax, no sexual attention. Mentally or physically._

_Zahnfan23: Sorry if I disappoint you… really sry but I want John and Cameron to get closer gradually… Not eruptly…_

Chapter 7: The 'Perfect' Plan

John was looking at her direction but not exactly keeping eye contact with her. When he realized she was staring at him, he pulled his hand away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Cameron opened her mouth to speak but decided not to. Instead, she removed John's shoe on his injured ankle. This process was done in silence and gently. Cameron put aside John's shoe and ran her index and thumb up his swollen ankle.

John winced, jerking a little as her fingers came in contact with the sensitive portion of the wound. Cameron rolled up his jeans and stood up. Leaving the room and returning with a medical box. Although John intended to stop her but he watched her as she applied his ankle with cream for a quick recovery. Cameron spread it generously on his ankle.

"Cam… It's enough…" John stammered, "There isn't a need to apply excessively. Just a little will do." Cameron paused and picked up a bandage from the box and tore a small piece, attempting to clean off most of the cream but John stopped her. "Just put on the bandage. What's done cannot be undone." Cameron's hand stopped just over his ankle.

"I'm sorry about what I did John." Cameron said. Surprisingly, her voice sounded shaky as she proceeds to tear a broader piece of bandage to bandage his ankle.

"About what?" John frowned.

"Hurting you," Cameron said, in a dull voice. She sounded sad, to John. "You're right John, what's done cannot be undone." She started bandaging his ankle, leaving John working his brain furiously, searching for a reply to that.

"Cameron, that's not what I meant. My words are solely only about the cream, not consisting of other meanings," John said, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Cameron stood up after packing the medical box. "Take a seat." John pointed at the chair that Cameron picked up after he fell over it.

Cameron obeyed. John realized she's being overly obedient.

"Cameron, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you don't have to apologise. You were saving my life." John explained, struggling to lie down on his bed. Cameron got up, to assist him. After John was comfortable, Cameron replied.

"But after reanalyzing the situation a while ago, the jeep was coming at me, not you. I pushed you because of my misjudgment. It was coming at me, away from you by 15 centimeters. You were perfectly safe." Cameron clenched her fists.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You were only reacting." John said. Cameron didn't reply this time, instead, she clamped her mouth shut.

"I hurt you John." Cameron muttered. John smiled, shaking his head. He reached out, putting his hand on hers. He fingered the smooth surface of her skin. Suddenly, a drop of hot liquid dropped on John's hand. Rolling off, leaving a red lining there.

"Oh shit! I got to get you bandaged up!" John jolted upright in bed. Cameron's cut at the side of his face escaped his attention as he concentrated on keeping eye contact. John cursed himself for being selfish. How could he forget about her?

"Its fine," Cameron assured, wiping of the blood rolling down to her chin with the back of her hand.

"No it's not. Pass me the medical kit." John gestured. Cameron reluctantly hand him the kit. John gently cleansed her cut with a bandage and then he applied some cream when he decided to tell her his decision. "Cameron…"

"Yes, John?"

"I've decided to burn Carter," John said. "We'll have to do away with him."

"No!" Cameron stood up so abruptly that the tube of cream in John's hand fell out of his grip. The room was silent as Cameron and John looked into each other's eyes. Cameron's stare was unwavering. Then she blinked, bending down to pick up the tube and handed it to John, muttering an apology. John capped the tube, putting it back into the kit, closing it and stowing it under his bed.

"John, you should keep Carter here." Cameron said, settling down.

"Can we shut up about this? I was just telling you my decision not expecting you trying to convince me to make a new one. I don't want Carter here!" John said, struggling to keep a kind voice but it was unsuccessful. He had no idea why is he always on the edge these days.

Cameron clamped her mouth shut.

John sighed, thinking maybe he should hear her thoughts, not that he was sure if she had any. "Please, enlighten me about letting Carter stay here."

"It increases your chances of survival. Isn't that enough?" Cameron frowned, genuinely confused why John doesn't value his life.

"But Derek was right," John paused, recalling what Derek said, _Not if Metals here have intentions of killing him. _Derek said it really loud. "Only about the part if Carter's bluffing." John added hastily.

"Then I'd protect you. I'll blow the both of us up, you'll be safe with Sarah," Cameron argued.

"But I don't want that…" John looked lost.

"John, you can just build me again. Another protector to protect your life. I'm sure you'd send another back from the future," Cameron explained. Somehow, John didn't like the way it sounded, he didn't like the way Cameron said it. Like it was how it's supposed to be.

"No! It wouldn't be the same! Lives that are taken into consideration about the risk include yours!" John blushed, after a while, realizing what he said had just made the atmosphere tensed up. Thus he tried to savage the situation "and mom's and Derek's as well."

"I'll protect you John. It's what I do. I kill for you," Cameron said bluntly. "I may not have a life, but I can sacrifice myself for you."

John stared at the ground, looking lost for words "But…I need you."

Cameron bent over hugging him tightly. John reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a while, Cameron pushed away from him.

"You need to sleep." Cameron stated.

John nodded, lying down with Cameron's help. They kept eye contact until John couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Cameron can't imagine what it would be like if she told him she had to leave him eventually if they are going to terminate skynet permanently as _skynet would not be really and truly gone if she's there…_ She remembered future John telling her that before she was sent to the past.She can't imagine it… Not just John's reaction but also her reluctance as well. She touched John's hand which laid limply in front of his face, which was half buried in his pillow, on his bed. So she secretly decided. When the time comes, she'd leave him without his noticing and perish (thanking future John that he had allowed her to self-terminate at the appropriate time.) Slip away from his bedroom while he slept. And when he woke, she wouldn't be there to see his lost look when he couldn't find her. Or worst, his pained look. Yes, that's it. The perfect plan of parting with John when the time comes…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: As usual, please review often and I would do my best to let this story progress smoothly

Author's note: As usual, please review often and I would do my best to let this story progress smoothly. And as for how long this story would go, I mean I don't know. And please, people forgive me if I used some of your ideas later on to build a 'bridge' for my story, but relax, I'm not going to copy directly but twist it a lot, just the idea that would be similar… Well, consider the future later, now's the time for Chapter 8! (Quite a long Chapter if you ask me)

Thanks for Reviewing:

_Aaron Leach__: Thanks, I'll try. But the examinations are around the corner. Gotta do well or Ill be grounded for a month again like last year! _

_Stitchfan 82__: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope there will be more comments… I was wondering why my story is not on the main page of the Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles page. _

_JoshK1o25__: Thanks. (2__nd__ part) You'll have to wait, and I can't promise you that. I'll see how the story progress. I'll keep you guessing on that…._

_zahnfan23__: Thanks but relax, it'll all come in time, and I love how my story is getting such good response, you're such a die-hard reader for my story, thanks so much! Continue reviewing! _

Chapter 8: Decisions and Plans

John slipped his shirt on, feeling nervous about how his mom and Derek would react when he told them his decision. It was a hard one but he took everyone into consideration and this was the decision he think would be most appropriate for everyone. John took a deep breath, feeling happy he got a good night sleep as a boost, _thanks to Cameron- his protector, again_.

John held the door knob and turned it, emerging from the bathroom and plucking up his courage to walk to the kitchen, facing everyone there. Everyone turned to him the moment he entered the kitchen. His mom, at the stove as usual, making pancakes. Derek was sitting at the table, waiting for breakfast. Carter was having his back on them, looking out of the window. Cameron happened to be right beside John when he emerged from the corridor. John secretly thought, _thank god she was in between Derek and I._

Everyone, except Carter and Cameron, seemed eager to know their future leader's 'wise' decision. Immediately, John felt the pressure of being a leader and making important decisions crashed down on him, but he managed to tell them his decision in a croaky voice.

"I've decided, Carter stays," John said. Derek-who was pretending not to care, as if expecting John would make the 'wiser' decision, to burn both metals- looked up and laid a fierce glare at Cameron and Carter. Sarah looked disappointed but otherwise shocked as well, but Sarah continued making breakfast. When John noticed that no one was going to raise any objection, he proceeded to his breakfast which lay on the table, waiting for him.

John ate his breakfast in silence, struggling to digest the three pancakes coated in honey. But his stomach flipped, feeling nervous for himself in the future. What would he do? By making a decision now, he turned their usually filled with fights between Cameron and Derek, which he found amusing sometimes, to a cold war, between themselves and their emotions. What would happen if he made a decision in the future which upsets the whole army?

Carter broke the silence, almost causing John to choke on the pancake he was chewing on for so long, "I have observed the surrounding the whole night and this is a wise place to choose to stay. So far, no suspicious characters found after sundown yesterday," Carter reported.

John bent over his pancake, a small smirk spreading over his face. It reminded of Cameron when she first got here. But since Cameron is a more advance model that is smarter and thus better ability to adapt, she managed to keep the observations to herself, not wanting to annoy John, Sarah or Derek. John knew they would have to give Carter a longer time to adapt than the time they gave Cameron.

Derek ignored Carter. Sarah sighed, almost afraid this would happen.

"So," Sarah put three plates of pancake down on the table, settling down herself. "What are we going to do with Carter? He can't follow me around all day. I won't allow that."

John sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time before Sarah mentioned this. But he didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I would not follow you around. My mission does not include following you around... My mission is to protect-"

"I know what your mission is." Sarah interrupted. "Then what are you going to do when John's at school?"

"I will follow him to school. I have already registered and am a student now. I just received the timetables and the school books yesterday before I met John. That's why I'm at school," Carter explained.

"Where'd you get the money and the identity?" Derek smirked.

Carter opened his mouth to speak but Sarah cut him off again.

"Forget it. I don't want to know."

"You mean to delete that question? I don't forget," Carter asked blankly. Sarah sighed, for once feeling glad Cameron's not this dense. Carter doesn't even know the basic human ways of speech!

John spoke up for the first time since that announcement. "Since there's no school today, I guess Cameron and I could bring him out to learn more about humanity and to buy him appropriate clothes. He can't wear that army thing around. People think he's loony or something. He'll wear my clothes in the mean time."

Sarah nodded, "And by the way, do you eat? I made an extra pancake in case you do,"

Carter shook his head. "The TOK-715 is the only model which is able to consume food. It is the most advance model with high intelligence and-" Before he can continue, Sarah left the table.

"John, I assume you wouldn't need Derek and I to tag along since you have two…" Sarah glanced at Cameron and Carter, getting a promising nod from Cameron "bodyguards?" Sarah glanced at Derek but he wasn't paying attention. "I'll get you an attire to change." Sarah said to Carter, walking to John's room and returning with a black tee and jeans

"Here, the biggest one I can find in John's closet." Sarah handed him them. Carter nodded in appreciation.

To everyone's surprise, other than Cameron, Carter slipped off his shirt and pants on the spot. Revealing very well-built muscular lines on his torso. Carter slipped on the shirt and jeans. It seemed to fit him fairly well. John realized Carter is the smallest terminator he'd come across, second to Cameron of course.

John did his best to ignore Carter and concentrated on his pancake, although it only made it worst. Derek watched in disgust. Sarah turned away, seemingly uninterested and certainly don't want to watch. Cameron ate her pancake, not even taking any notice, like it was only normal for that to happen.

Later, John, Cameron and Carter were ready to go to the mall.

"Stay out of trouble and when it comes to you, you run okay?" Sarah held her son's face in his hands, shaking sense into his head.

John nodded reluctantly. Sarah smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Carter cocked his head to one side, examining this queer situation. Cameron ignored this scene having seen it tons of times, finding it queer herself at the start. She even asked John about it before, causing John to avoid conversation with her for 3 days. Instead, Cameron belted on two load pistol guns and wore a jacket to conceal it.

Carter watched, attempting to pick up the pistol on the table to bring it with him but John cut off his contact near the gun. Carter stared blankly at John.

"Sorry. I can't allow you to touch guns yet." John said defiantly, trembling under Carter's blank stare that caused his legs to turn to jelly.

Carter gave John a long hard stare that made Cameron uncomfortable having Carter staring fiercely at John. Sarah tensed up while Derek placed his hand on his pistol on his belt. After a while, Carter looked conceded. He blinked and nodded stiffly, backing away. The tensed atmosphere melted.

Then they set off for the mall in Carter's jeep. Cameron droved the jeep. Nobody spoke on the trip there. When Cameron parked the jeep into the parking lot perfectly straight, everyone got out. Carter who was sitting right behind her alighted, standing right behind her as well. Cameron looked around the area for any potential threat. John alighted on the other side of the jeep when he spotted Carter giving the back view of Cameron a murderous and unwavering glare that put John on the edge. Carter raised his hand, attempting to make contact with Cameron's shoulder without her noticing when John ran over, determined to stop this.

John slipped in between Cameron and Carter quickly. Carter dropped his hands. Cameron turned around, giving John a quizzing look. John smiled, trying to look assuring.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to Carter. Be with you in a minute," John said. Cameron didn't like the idea of leaving John with Carter but could not object what seemed like an order. So she obliged, walking ahead, since it is only a minute, she thought…

The moment she walked away, John placed his arm on Carter's neck, using so much force in pushing that Carter moved back a few steps and leaned on the car parked beside their jeep, denting it. John was glaring ferociously at Carter, who had still had that blank expression on.

"You don't touch her!" John hissed angrily. "Terminate that mission or I'll terminate you." John let Carter go, giving him one last glare before leaving to catch up with Cameron.

John may not be a know-it-all now, but he knows he would never forgive himself if Cameron suffers for his wrong decision.

To be continued…

Next Chapter coming up. In the meantime, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here's Chapter NINE

Author's note: Here's Chapter NINE! Hope you're enjoying it so far. I have some ideas to magnify John/Cameron relationship. But it may get quite random in a way there is no climax to the entire story but there will be one for each chapter. Hope you won't mind that. Keep reading. Don't forget to review, I realized there is a big drop in the number of reviews.

And to the people who reviewed thanks so much!

_zahnfan23__: Yes. But after a while, I think the addition of Carter is making my life difficult. It's quite hard to add Carter into the main TSCC storyline, so I guess I'll have to make my own storyline but I may use a little of the main story's adventure._

_JoshK1o25__: As you can see, I'm currently making John more of having a mind of his own and not letting others controlling it. So I think as the story go along, you would see more of John's ferocious side. _

_Aaron Leach: Thanks. I hope you would enjoy this short chapter as well._

_PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!_

Chapter 9: World of Humanity: Boyfriend

Cameron looked around, scanning the crowded mall for any potential threat to her charge. John walked beside her, scanning the mall for a shop which has clothes that fit Carter instead of threats. His stomach churned as he once again came in contact with the reality of the world that he knew in four years will be dust. Carter, on the other hand, was caught up in analyzing the mall curiously. He had never been to the mall other than the incident when he had to kill John who was in the mall. But at that time, he only had eyes for John and not for his surroundings.

The three stopped in front of the directory. John and Cameron studied the directory while Carter acted like a 'freak', by standing with his back at John's back, scanning the crowd. He attracted quite a lot of attention. John looked up as he noticed people staring at them. Cameron was oblivious to this and continued to analyze the directory, saving the visual image of the map into her CPU. Then she looked up, noticing John's embarrassed look.

"Is there something wrong?" Cameron asked casually.

"Yes," John said in a _duh_ tone, "People are staring, because-"

"Carter is acting like a freak," Cameron continued with John in unison. John frowned at Cameron's fast reaction.

"You said that so many times. It's saved in my CPU," Cameron explained, distractedly, looking around before she approached Carter. Who is still oblivious to the commotion he has caused. John felt a slap of realization hit him. This was his job. The further Cameron is away from Carter, the better. John held Cameron back by her shoulder, and instead he approached Carter.

"Carter," John said, pausing for a while, considering how he should put it while Carter turned his attention to John. "You're acting like a freak, if you haven't notice. You know what a freak is right?"

"A person or thing acting abnormally." Carter replied after checking his dictionary of definitions he learnt.

"Yeah and you're freaking the hell out of people by staring."

Carter cocked his head to one side, obviously not understanding what John is meaning.

"Blend in. It will assist you in this mission. Mode number #BI-4." Cameron spoke up, seeing John is getting no where with that conversation.

Carter stared at Cameron for a while and checked the mode stated before he nodding stiffly. "Yes, you are right; this will increase the rate of success in shopping mission." John sighed relieve before turning to Cameron.

"This is not a mission." John stated, annoyed at both of them. "So where'd you suppose we go to first?" John asked "There are tons of shops here."

"Shops cannot be measured by weight or volume so using tons is not appropriate," Carter corrected John, finding his way of speech odd.

"It's an expression." John sighed.

"We should go to the shirt shop first." Cameron ignored Carter's comment, knowing it was coming. "It is on the third level. #03-01"

John grinned at Cameron, knowing her; she probably uploaded the map like how he predicted she would.

They proceeded to the third storey by escalator. Cameron ignored her HUB which stated 'SIGNAL LOST' and her viewing became fuzzy and her CPU threatened to shut down. John and Cameron was about to step onto the step of the escalator when they heard a man shouted behind them.

"Move it blockhead!"

They spun around, only to find Carter standing there like a block, staring at the escalator.

"What's up now?" John scowled, going back to Carter. John apologised to the man after Carter corrected the man.

"My head is not made of wood. It's made of Colton, heat resistance. A big difference from wood which assist burning." Carter said as the man frowned, obviously taking Carter for a freak. John guided Carter to the side hastily.

"Carter's avoiding the escalator as it scrambles our signal," Cameron explained.

"Come on Carter! Going on it is better than the lift!" John tugged at his arm. Carter gazed at him expressionless.

John tried to convince Carter for 5 minutes when Carter still refused to go near the escalator or the lift; Cameron suggested something which made John glared at her for it. Carter nodded at her suggestion and soon, John was faced by the flight of stairs. All the way to the third storey! John grumbled as he struggled to keep up with Carter who was seemingly the most enthusiastic with the stairs.

By the time they reached the third storey, John was panting as Carter took in their surrounding while Cameron waited for John.

"You should start working out. You'll physically unfit," Cameron commented.

John was obviously offended. "Yeah...for your information…I am not a walking cyborg that is afraid of the escalators you know. And…I am in enough rational to know how to utilize the things which is found in 2007 besides the stairs…" John countered.

This seemingly upset Cameron. She released her gaze on him and stared at the floor. John wanted to apologise for anything he said but Cameron walked away, to Carter. John watched as she held his arm casually, guiding him to the clothes shop. John ran to catch up. Muttering a promise to himself, not to come out shopping with two cyborgs again.

The clothes shop was filled with, _duh, _clothes. Shelves and racks of them. All sizes that would fit into the body of people, _and terminators_.

Cameron walked to the racks with men's jacket, analyzing them, while Carter (in Carter's language) attacked the racks of t-shirt. He grabbed a bunch of them which is of his size and dumped them into the basket analyzing the women clothes section from where he's standing. Cameron took her pick with the jackets. John walked into the shop as the shopkeeper approached Cameron. Plastering on a fake smile, the shopkeeper said:

"Can I help you? If you're buying a jacket for your boyfriend, this fits him," The shop keeper said, picking out a black leather jacket. Cameron took one look at the jacket and plastered on a realistic and disarming smile. The nicest one in her repertoire John has seen but only second to the one she offered John the day the met. John would never forget that day, the day he thought he was starting to get lucky with girls, when-

"Yes. That's great. Thanks. But that's not the right size," Cameron rummaged the racks and took out an identical one but of a bigger size.

"You sure know your boyfriend well," The shopkeeper smiled as Cameron returned it with her smile and left the shopkeeper, dumping the jacket into the basket Carter's holding. John's smile disappeared when he realized the shopkeeper was referring to Carter as her boyfriend, not him…


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Right now, I'm concentrating on developing the stage for Carter's character, but I'll try to add a like John/Cameron juice kays

Author's note: Right now, I'm concentrating on developing the stage for Carter's character, but I'll try to add a like John/Cameron juice kays? Just keep reading. And review please… Here comes Chapter 10!

Thanks for reviewing:

Emote Control (Reviewing chapter 5): Keep reading, you'll know my explanation for that line…

zahnfan23: Okay, thanks for your support. I feel chp 10 is not well done, I really can't write action scenes well.

Aaron Leach: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.

JoshK1o25: Maybe I'll just try to progress until judgment day and then elaborate a little on the war and snap, it ends…

negi246 (Reviewing Chapter 5): Thank you! Trying my best here, but I am having trouble with subsequent chapters. Please give suggestions if the story goes bad

Chapter10: Close Contact

The three of them finished their shopping as soon as possible as apparently, three good looking teens (on the surface) is attracting pretty much a lot of attention. John felt like the oddball here. He decided that they take a break and hide for a while in a fast-food restaurant. Carter was found carrying all the stuffs as John said it was only normal for a boy to carrying shopping bags rather than girls when Cameron wanted to help with the load.

Cameron ordered a small packet of fries; John ordered a set meal of burger, fries, drinks and ice cream. Carter, being the one incapable of consuming food decided to seat back and watch how Cameron eats as a machine underneath.

So Carter just kept his gaze on Cameron and John as they ate. John shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as his ate and John realized it was hard to digest his food under someone's stare. Cameron looked up for a moment, looking out the full glass window. Suddenly Cameron jolted up from her seat, knocking it over. Attracting attention again.

"What's wrong?" John frowned, looking out of the window, but his eyes failed to spot anything alarming to him. Cameron's stare was concentrated on the outside. She didn't look away nor did anything at all. Carter followed her stare, out of the window. Carter seemingly saw what Cameron did. He stood up. "What's going on here? Can anyone fill me in?!" John said, obviously frustrated from being ignored. He looked out again.

Then his blood ran cold and he felt a cold shiver down his spine. He was looking at the familiar side view of a very handsome guy. A little older than Cameron and Carter. He was wearing a business suit, looking very decent from the outside, scanning the area as he walked. John stopped himself from shaking or being scared as his two protectors stood there and kept their stare on that man out there. He was blocked from their view for a moment by a group of girls.

John almost stopped breathing as the group of girls passed and once again they caught sight of that man. He had that stone look on his face as usual. This time, it was different. John looked straight at him, but this time, his eyes met his. His eyes flashed red once as a wide smirk spread over his face. John's mouth was opened as John exhaled. John was scared…

That man walked briskly to his target as John felt a strong pull by his collar of his jacket. He followed the pull, looking back at that guy. Carter blocked his view, shopping bags in his hand as he followed John. Cameron pulled John by his collar, guiding him through the crowd and to the back of the restaurant, ignoring all the objections and all the attempts to stop them by the workers in the restaurant. But Cameron shoved them out of the way like they were made of paper.

When they reached the back, Cameron kicked open the back door, allowing them though. Then they heard a loud and expected sound of glass shattering as John knew, Cromartie would break down the full glass window, having less rational to use the door. Sometimes John really wondered if terminators have common sense?

Cameron kept her grip on John's collar firm and tight, pulling him along as John struggled to keep up with her pace. Cameron opened the back door.

They walked briskly through an alley when John looked back and saw Carter locked the door from the outside swiftly before catching up. Cromartie emerging from the doorway they just went through by kicking it off its hinges. Cromartie lifted the deadly weapon, its barrel aimed straight at John's forehead.

The trigger was pulled and the deafening gun sound rang through out the alley, Cameron pushed John by his back onto the floor. John crouched onto the floor with Cameron's body over his. John saw Carter fell to the ground from the impact of the gunshot. His right chest struck.

Before John knew it, he heard a loud clashing of bullets and metal. John knew it was only a matter of time before Cromartie was all over him. Cameron wasn't going to last long as a shield from bullets. She was staggering.

"John, run." Cameron said calmly as Carter got up. Carter ran to Cromartie swiftly, grabbing Cromartie around his shoulders, disarming him of his weapon. This made the two terminator engage in a hand-to-hand combat. Cameron was recovering from her bullets shots on her back. Although it didn't do any real damage but she was shaken.

John was hesitant about this. He was not sure if his two protectors can match up to Cromartie. Cromartie looked really humongous beside Carter or even Cameron.

Cameron looked at John in a what-are-you-waiting-for look. John mouthed his apology before he turned and ran. Cameron watched as John ran away, turning around the corner, disappearing from view.

She stood up, walking briskly to Cromartie. Cromartie picked Carter up by his shirt, throwing him into the brick wall. Cameron made a sudden burst of speed, pushing Cromartie off his feet. But that wasn't sufficient; he got up, after picking up his gun, shooting Cameron on her collarbone, near her neck. Cameron staggered slightly, before she drew her gun from her belt but Cromartie elbowed her arm and cause her to drop the gun after she shot him in the eye. Cameron got tied up in hand to hand combat with him as she attempted to snatch his gun from him, but Cromartie was stronger, he pointed the gun at Cameron's forehead, pulling the trigger. The bullet bounced off her forehead was the colton below showed off its shining surface.

The impact sent her to the floor. Cromartie took this chance to tower over her. But the unexpected happened. Suddenly, a jeep of a certain height drove into the alley at high speed. The alley was narrow but it was just right for the jeep.

Cromartie cocked his head as he was swept of his feet by the impact of the jeep on his chest, the bottom of the jeep barely missing Cameron's face, which faced the side, by a hairline. The jeep stopped after causing Cromartie to fly a few meters away. Cameron got up just in time to see the co-driver seat door fling open. Cameron immediately ran to the jeep, slipping in and closing the door, finding Carter in the back seat with all the shopping bags.

Cameron looked at John reproachfully. John shrugged that away as he stepped on the clutch, change the gear and stepping hard on the accelerator. The jeep charged forward. They ran over Cromartie who was just about to get up. A little turbulence was felt in the jeep as John winced at the sound of squeaking metal the jeep ran over that John assumed was Cromartie. John droved the jeep out of the alley and into the road, disappearing among the busy traffic and was out of sight the moment Cromartie came out of the alley with the left side of his head dented, revealing his metal endo-skeleton underneath, half his suit was torn as well, revealing raw and scraped skin.

Cameron stared reproachfully at John as John tried to act oblivious to it but he couldn't drive under so much pressure from her stare. Just at the right timing, the traffic light flashed red and John pulled the jeep into a stop.

"You shouldn't have come back. You should've taken the jeep and run…" Cameron said in an accusing tone.

"Come with me if you want to live." John grinned, reminding Cameron of their first meeting, when she saved his life in a similar jeep, from Cromartie…

To be continued…

Sorry about my poor description of the fighting scene. Describing fight scene is my Achilles' Heels…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Finally done

Author's note: Finally done! I'm having quite a lot of trouble with this chapter, as I try to balance between the characters' attitude in the show as well as to portray my idea and vision of them. So if I'm not doing a good job, I'm so sorry! This is a pretty long chapter. Just tell me your thoughts and comments okay? REVIEW!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

_Aaron Leach__: it's good to know you enjoyed my story… Thanks for reviewing!_

_zahnfan23__: Thanks a lot for that. I am considering to insert more action scene into the story, anyway, Terminator is all about fights right?_

_Jeff__: Thanks, keep reading! I definitely need more readers and reviewers. A review really made my day, good or bad._

_?__: The answer to that will be revealed in chapter 19, so please continue reading and reviewing. _

_Meljoy__: Glad you are, keep reading and reviewing!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator, this is merely for entertainment purpose and to express what I prefer to happen in the show…

Chapter 11: We'll see…

John pulled to a stop outside the house. Carter got out of the jeep carrying the shopping bags, glancing around before heading to the house. John smiled at Cameron before they got out as well, following Carter's lead, going into the house. The moment John stepped in, he was grabbed roughly the shoulders.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sarah's voice rang loudly in his ears as she shook him.

"I'm fine mom!" John assured. Sarah looked at him from head to toe, turning him here and there; making sure her son isn't lying. "Really mom, I'm fine. And this time, it's not me having something I not want to talk about okay?" John said, slightly annoyed.

Sarah sighed when she is certain John is fine. She looked behind John at one glance and she marched past him and before John could stop her, she slapped Cameron across the face so hard that Cameron tilted her head over. Cameron barely flinched, but John knew the way she looked at Sarah when she faced her that Cameron was hurt. Sarah glared so ferociously at Cameron that even Derek stood by the side to watch the 'show', satisfied that finally 'tin miss' is getting what Derek had always thought she deserved.

"MOM!" John barked, pushing Sarah aside as he stood in the middle of the two.

"You promised me John would be safe didn't you?" Sarah growled.

"I am, mom!" John said matter-of-a-factly.

"John is very safe," Carter decided to join in the little argument which he didn't know the cause of it since from his observations, John Connor seemed unharmed to the extend to not 'even losing a hair' or so the humans will put it.

"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion," Derek hissed.

"No one asked for yours," Carter frowned.

"She almost got you killed AGAIN John. It isn't the first time she miscalculate where is a safe place for you to be at and where isn't," Sarah spat.

"Mom! She did her best and she isn't a fortune teller nor is she physcic!" John scowled.

"I apologise, Sarah…" Cameron said bluntly, brushing past John and Carter as she walked briskly to her room and shutting the door. John glared at Sarah and Derek "Happy now?" before walking into the corridor.

Sarah watched as her son walked to Cameron's room, stopping outside her closed door. He knocked a few times before Cameron gave in consent to enter and John did, disappearing from Sarah's view. Sarah collapsed on the sofa, thinking if she was being over protective while Carter watched her.

Derek announced he was going out before he snatched his coat from the chair, leaving.

John walked to Cameron who was sitting on the tip on the bed. She was staring at nothing in particular but the carpeted floor, hands by her side. John sat by Cameron, observing her for a short period of time before noticing the reddish mark on her cheek where Sarah had ran her slap across. John reached out, fingering her reddish cheek gently before Cameron faced him with a blank look.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Cameron asked, frowning. John smiled, shaking his head.

"No." He assured. He sworn he saw Cameron letting a relieved look but it vanished before he could take a closer look. John glanced at her wounds, one on the forehead, one on her collarbone and tons of them on her back. "Come on, I'll help you with your wounds," John offered.

Cameron considered his offer for a while then she looked up and faced John, "no. I'll do it by myself," Cameron stood up, walking past him, to the windows. "You should finish up your homework, then I'll call you if I require any assistance,"

John frowned, not understanding why Cameron rejected his offer. Was she mad at him for not being able to defend her from getting a tight slap from Sarah? He really wondered but he didn't want to pester Cameron for an answer. Instead, he stood and left.

He went to his room, nodding to Carter who was walking around in the hall by himself. John assumed Derek must have gone out, but he doubt his mom would go out leaving him with two machines after what they'd proved to her.

John sat at his table, taking out his math assignments, two hours passed and he was still at the same assignment. In fact, he was still at the third question. John started scribbling unnecessarily on his notebook as he thought about Cameron's weird behaviour. She'd never rejected him before. Not in any case, unless it was to save his life.

John just can't guess what's happening in his protector's computer chip brain…He dumped his pencil down, glancing at what he wrote: What is going on Cameron?

John stared at his scribbling for a long time before scraped it off. John stood up; deciding all he'd had to do is ask? I mean, how hard can it be to ask his protector 'what's up'? She wouldn't hurt him, right? John nodded to himself as he left his bedroom and headed for Cameron's.

John realized the light was switched on in her room and the door wasn't properly closed, letting some light seep out of the small opening. John walked over curiously, peeking through the hole. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Cameron, half naked, not even having her bra on… but she had her left arm over her breast, holding her right shoulder as she looked over her back at her gunshots holes on it.

John's eyes trailed along her back (making do with the small gap he had to observe the situation), to Carter, who was sitting behind her, holding a plier, pulling out flattened bullets and dumping them into the bin. He was sitting on her bed with one of his legs crossed on her bed and one on the floor, concentrating on removing the dozens of bullets.

"You seem badly damaged," Carter commented, dropping a bullet into the basket.

"Not that bad. It'll heal quickly," Cameron said casually, turning back, not facing Carter anymore. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Carter replied. John stood there, rooted to one spot and was about to leave with hurt carved into his heart, and somewhat jealousy when Carter asked, "why not request for John's help?"

Cameron was silent for a moment as not just Carter awaits her response but John as well. "He's busy. I don't want to trouble him. He's suffering from immense stress from how Sarah reacted this afternoon."

"You're lying," Carter stated flatly.

"You wouldn't know if I am,"

"I do not need genetics, I based on what General Connor told me,"

Cameron chuckled softly at her own stupidity "I forgot, he used to pour out to you a lot,"

"Only before I was caught again, but he also does that to you,"

"Sometimes," Cameron went into a daze.

"Is that so? My observations beg a differ," Carter raised an inquiring eyebrow as he glanced up at Cameron's back view and removed another bullet.

"He was lonely," Cameron stated blankly.

"He wasn't that desperate. It was a choice, his choice," Carter countered. Cameron chuckled again.

"What's he told you?" Cameron asked, not sounding as enthusiastic as her question is supposed to be.

"He'd not attend the General Update Meeting if you called for him, if you needed him," Carter replied, removing the 6th and last bullet. John smiled at future him for being so romantic towards her.

Cameron chuckled mockingly, "You'd think."

"It's true. My sensors indicate he's not lying."

"He's not then," Cameron picked up her bra and wore it. Before she turned to face Carter, picking up her shirt. "He's not the same anymore."

"Not yet," Carter countered. Cameron smiled at him

"We'll see," Cameron wore her shirt, sitting back on her bed. Carter smirked, watching her as she stared out of the window. John silently reversed, leaning against the door frame, careful not to touch the door. He exhaled through his mouth as his lips parted. John slid down the door frame, onto the floor when he heard the main door creak open, representing Derek Reese's return.

John stood up, turning to his room when he saw Cameron standing so close to him, obviously coming out from her room. John jolted upright. Cameron had no obvious expression that betrayed any of her thoughts, if she had any. She just stood there looking into John's eyes. He looked away from her cameral eyes, gulping…

_To be continued……_

Hope you have enjoyed it so far, people, continue reviewing, I really like reading all the reviews, good or bad, I would accept it and try to alter my story according to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note : Hi readers

Author's Note: Hi readers. Just want to thank you for reading and please keep the review counts up! The reviews (good/Bad) made my day; at least people are reading and making an effort to review… Anyway, fasten your seatbelts as we go to chapter twelve,

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles or the characters…

Thanks to those who reviewed…

Darkened Ruby: I'll update as soon as I'm ready. You may not believe it but I am already typing my 25th Chapter for this, so if you are a fan of this story, I hope you're a patient one and will stick to it to the end, which is still a long way to go!

zahnfan23: 'Don't fall off though', the best action part is still at the back! Thanks for reviewing.

Frostykist: Thanks. I hate to admit it, but I'm having troubles though. Planning the story line. But I'll do my best, glad you enjoyed it.

Aaron Leach: Thanks…

JovialShogun: I already stated he is only a model behind Cameron so thus he is quite good at imitating and learning emotions but I tried to keep him robotic. Anyway, sorry you didn't get it. Glad you enjoyed the John/Cam moments though. And you'll love this chapter if you are a John and Cameron fan. This is solely on them. A little Moment.

Chapter 12: Dream

John's heartbeat seemed to have stopped. His face as just inches away from hers. He could even felt her slow and steady breathing (although she doesn't need to). John looked into her cameral eyes which are as usual, blank. John's breathing was unlike hers, calm and steady, his was short and raspy. John seemed to have frozen, he couldn't move.

Cameron looked deeply into his eyes when she spoke, although not what John wanted to hear.

"You're eavesdropping again," Cameron accused, eyes filling with anger but also hurt that he had so little respect for her.

John's lips parted as he considered what to say. Just a sentence may ruin his 'future', _no, it has already been set so it wouldn't be more ruin as it already is, _it may ruin his relationship with Cameron or even blow her fuse…

"There is no _again_," John tried to protest but Cameron gave him the strong accusing look and he cracked, her eyes are so beautiful up close… "Fine, I admit, I have been eavesdropping, but this is the first time." He added truthfully.

"No it isn't," Cameron said, brushing gently past him, her hair swept gently across his face as he took in the sweet scent. John stood there, stock-still, body tingling from the sudden contact. He was totally immobilized by her beauty… when Carter walked after her, stopping in front of John.

"She's talking about the futuristic matters," Carter explained monotonously before going after Cameron, into the hall to check who the late 'intruder' was. John really wished Cameron would stop mentioning about him from the future to him, as if she haven't notice, he had not in the least what she's saying when she does that.

John followed his two cyborg protectors into the hall, fast enough to catch Derek shouldering roughly past Cameron who merely budged a little, but when he tried that to Carter, the force rebounded to him when Carter refused to budge, causing him to back step slight. A look of shock flashed past Derek's face but Derek just merely swerved pass Carter and John, in the corridor, nodding to him.

When John heard a soft click to Derek's door, signifying its shut and so is Derek for the night. John walked into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of orange juice. While he did that, Cameron settled herself on the couch after putting in a rented DVD, that he bought back just today, and watched the movie, back as straight as a board, hands by her two sides on the couch.

Carter sat down beside her, on the armrest, and watched the movie curiously. John decided to join the two to watch the movie, settling beside Cameron. He slouched, sipping his juice as the movie begun.

It was 'Eragon' which was a fictional story about a boy Eragon and his dragon Saphira going on a journey to help Eragon become a true dragon rider and to stop the evil King with the help of Brom as they head to the Varden for help. Cameron and Carter were so engrossed in the movie, while John on the other hand was just enjoying it but not that engross.

But what caught his attention wasn't the movie but how similar he is to Eragon. Trained to become the future leader of mankind, forced to adapt, and both of them had a companion for comfort. He had Cameron although she could be a little stubborn and hard to handle sometimes. John hadn't come to the point where he could treat Carter as a fatherly figure like how he treated Uncle Bob who protected him against a T-1000 when he was thirteen. Even Sarah had come to trust Uncle Bob then, but John couldn't understand, why couldn't she accept Cameron?

John watched as Eragon flew into the air for his first proper flight with Saphira on her back, relying on only his trust on Saphira. John closed his eyes as he wished he could be allowed to trust Cameron like that, without anyone telling him she was dangerous and couldn't be trusted. Slowly, John's head lolled to the side and gradually, his body sliding to the side, away from Cameron.

Out of the corner, Cameron saw John falling asleep, and sliding to the couch. She considered this before she reached over, grabbing John's shoulder on the side that was away from her and slowly, she moved John, who was already deep in his dreams, onto her lap. John shifted as his head rested onto Cameron's lap, moving slowly closer to her torso, his hand on her thigh. Cameron cocked her head and analyzed John's vitals, everything suggesting sleep.

She couldn't help but having a small smile creep up to her lips. She was certain, that John couldn't and wouldn't creep close to Sarah even as he slept but kept his distance with her even as he laid on Sarah's lap. Cameron witnessed it herself the first day they moved into the house when John couldn't sleep and Sarah lending him comfort. Cameron felt honored.

Carter transferred his attention to this queer moment, cocking his head. "This has breeched the proximity of comfort between humans," He commented, analyzing closely.

"He slept peacefully at this close proximity compared to when he slept by himself when always waking up from nightmares. This is the observations through out my stay of 3 weeks, 12 hours and 58 minutes," Cameron explained as Carter recorded it down for use in the future.

"However, John told me not all humans will be happy at this intimacy, in fact some like Sarah will be annoyed at this," Cameron added, starting to teach Carter to blend in, like how she promised herself to get Carter to learn all the human ways as soon as possible so as to get some burden of John's back. Carter nodded stiffly, recording that down as well. Before they continued to watch the movie. Cameron made tendency to stroke John's head, fingers running through his hair as she watched the movie, it was gentle and light, soothing to John although he didn't realize it.

John hardly stirred the whole night despite sleeping on the couch. He didn't fall off, with Cameron there, he barely moved. However, John being too comfortable made Cameron check his temperature and heart rate when her readings indicate John hasn't moved for too long. John merely mumbled unidentified words in his sleep but he never woke once, lying there in the curdle of his protector, stroking his head constantly, ensuring his safety.

Although John may not know it but Cameron heard a few mumbles in his sleep. The ones which she can identify were mostly random calls of her name and a mild 'I love you' which Cameron failed to identify its meaning since it was directed at no one she can assume.

Before this, she had already enjoy hearing John mumbling in his sleep as her she knew those are mostly what he was dreaming of and she love knowing what John is dreaming about since John was reluctant to share any of it to her. Cameron's sensors indicated happiness in her, as she knew, John dreamt all and solely about her tonight…

_To Be Continued…_

_Quite a random chapter though. Hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review…_


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This is mostly about John and Cameron

Author's note: This is mostly about John and Cameron. It should be fun to read right? And some of you may find the bathing scene familiar from 120 second… but it is only a short scene on that one. And when I reread it, I think it is quite stupid actually. Just bear with this lame chapter… Don't forget to review. And a mild warning that the story may be getting a little dramatic later on…

Thanks to those who reviewed…

zahnfan23: Thanks. I was worried that may be too much but I'm glad it worked out.

Aaron Leach: Thanks, glad you liked it.

JovialShogun: Don't worry, Cameron/John times will increase in the future. And more drama as well, hope you'd enjoy the subsequent chapters.

Chapter 13: Thank you for explaining.

Sarah arranged her hair as she emerged from the corridor, going to the kitchen to prepare pancakes for John when she stopped just outside the corridor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

John lay so comfortably and quietly on Cameron's lap while she caressed his hair. His eyes were closed so Sarah assumed he was asleep. Carter was looking out of the window. Cameron looked at Sarah's shocked look quizzically.

"John's asleep," Cameron attempted to break the tensed atmosphere she is oblivious to, assuring Sarah.

"I'm quite sure I know that," Sarah scowled as Derek appeared behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JOHN CONNOR!" Derek's scream bought John from his peacefully dreams. John jolted upright to a sitting position beside Cameron. He glanced around and realized everyone was concentrated on him, even Carter. John then knew the cause. He realized he had fallen asleep on Cameron's lap.

The very-pissed Derek scowled darkly at Cameron as he marched briskly to the kitchen table, slopping down into a chair, not lifting his stare from Cameron.

John stood up and walked embarrassingly pass his mom and into the bathroom to wash up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sarah glared as she walked into the kitchen, heating up the pan.

"Helping John get a nice sleep before school," Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"Not like this…" Sarah hissed "Find other ways, tin miss."

Cameron cocked her head, glancing at Carter who looked equally lost.

John striped of his shirt and pants as he wondered why Derek and Mom was so pissed after just one night on Cameron's lap. It's not like he got into her pants or snogged her right?

Why are they getting so worked up?

Although John knew his Mom is afraid this would be a long term habit and slowly, John loving Cameron, which was what John had been trying to find out for weeks if he already had...

John stepped into the shower, starting to shower. John realized that Derek and Mom had used up all the warm water and there is only a little left.

John turned the shower to the medium temperature, as cold as he can bear. John knew with him occupying Cameron for the whole night, he assumed she haven't bathe yet, so to make up to her and to thank her, he decided to leave as much hot water for her as he can.

When suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Wait a sec mom, I'll be right out!" John shouted, but before he know it, the door flung open and shutting, the curtain was shoved to the side, revealing John's bare body to Cameron who stood there as if he was fully dressed, not as disturbed by being overly exposed to each other as John is.

John froze as Cameron's kept eye contact with him, eyes never wavering to a lower height on his body, _thank god_…

"Cam! I told you to wait!" John growled as he pulled the curtains in, embarrassed.

But Cameron pulled it away again. "I need to know John, what'd I do wrong again?"

"You dashed in here just to ask me a question you could god damn ask me later on since you don't forget?!" John said, wondering what's Sarah and Derek doing, letting this crazy machine rush in when he was in the shower.

"No. Not just for the question," Cameron stated calmly.

"Then what is it?"

"Not till you tell me what I did wrong."

"Fine! I am fucking close to you 'kay? And Derek and Mom is hell pissed by that!" John said, impatiently and face starting to turn red from being exposed for too long. "They disallows it, not wanting me to fucking love you!"

"Do you?" Cameron asked curiously. But when John didn't reply, instead frowning, having difficulties answering that blunt question, "Thank you for explaining. I came in to pass you the hair shampoo. Based on my analyse and the daily use of Sarah and Derek, you wouldn't have sufficient for a thorough shower for your hair so I brought it for you,"

Cameron held out the shampoo bottle. John snatched over the bottle of Shampoo and closed the curtains after muttering thanks.

John proceeded to shower but before he knew it, Cameron shoved the curtains aside again. John ducked down embarrassingly, trying to not reveal too much to her.

"I've seen you naked before," Cameron reminded him but she didn't await a reply like always, instead she reached into the shower, turning up the heat for John's shower before she turned and left the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the curtains. John rolled his eyes, pulling the curtains in.

John emerged from the bathroom, stifling a scream as his face was just inches away from Cameron's. John stared into her brown eyes, reminding him of the awkward scene last night outside her room.

But John didn't have time to remise the past before Cameron brushed past him, going into the bathroom and shutting the door into his back.

John raised an eyebrow, then he shrugged and proceeds for his morning breakfast.

Cameron emerged from the bathroom in 5 minutes, all dressed and ready. She didn't go to the table as she knew Sarah, who was still angry with her, had a 90 possibility not preparing anything for her and she was right. Instead, she sat at the couch, staring blankly out of the window while she waited for John to finish breakfast and Carter to finish bathing.

After Sarah told John to run when there is trouble and reminding him an endless long list of precautions which John summarised with 'I know, its high school mom', the three set off for school.

They walked towards Carter's jeep and as Cameron opened the jeep's door, John cut her off.

"Don't. Carter, you drive," John said before going into the back passenger seat. Cameron frowned but she and Carter obliged. Cameron never expected John to trust Carter to take the wheels so soon.

When Carter drove off, John cautiously reached into his bag and took out a small hastily packed package. John handled it carefully before passing it to Cameron, who frowned as John raised the package on his palm to her.

John nodded, urging her to take it. Cameron reached for it, unwrapping the package carefully. Revealing a full pancake, still warm and smoking a little. This was unexpected, even for Cameron. She looked up at John with curious cameral eyes.

"I sneaked it into my bag when mom's not looking, I couldn't get any maple syrup though," John smiled. Cameron's gaze was unwavering as she held the revealed pancake with both hands, on her lap.

John reached into his bag again and this time revealing a disposable fork, after wiping it with a tissue, he cut the pancake and brought it to Cameron's mouth, putting it in. After an awkward long time of chewing, Cameron swallowed it, she frowned at him.

"Why, John? I do not require food to function properly," Cameron asked.

"You'll need your strength and its not easy protecting me from the big guys we tend to meet all the time y'know,"

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron replied, accepting another piece of pancake by the fork, from the hand of John Connor….

_To be continued…._

Why are less and less people reviewing? It's nice to hear from you at least once in a while. So please review! Thanks for reading…


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Getting quite pissed and tired of my lack of idea, maybe I should stop for a while or do a time jump

Author's note: Getting quite pissed and tired of my lack of idea, maybe I should stop for a while or do a time jump. Anyway, this is a random chapter that may not be that enjoyable and it took a long time as I just had my exam and then I had a badminton competition, spraining my ankle and it hurts like hell.

I noticed a sharp increase in the reviews, so thanks!

SierraThree: Thanks but the story is about to get really dramatic and I hope you like drama!

meljoy: Thanks. I was afraid this wouldn't work due to it being too random… but I'm glad it did!

zahnfan23: I was hoping to get Sarah and Derek out of the pic soon, hope you will find that idea good as I think their getting between John and Cam, preventing them from progressing.

negi246: They're about to get really, really close…

GreyWolf D'ancanto: Your suggestion will be up and anyway, I was considering the exact same thing but with more drama and more exaggeration but I will keep it in the characters, don't worry.

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

Jeff: He is and then in the show, after he was locked in, he was not mentioned right? And now, in my version, he's BACK! Carter's story will be explained later, Relax…  But in the mean time, enjoy the story!

frostykist: I think so too! John's always blushing when Cameron does something embarrassing and does not notice it but she's learning so there would be less of these moments as the story progress. I liked playing with John's shy attitude…

JovialShogun: The drama is more of in the fight and revealing of the truth. And of course more of John and Cam times. In fact, as the story goes, you'll find yourself getting more than you bargained for! Just remember this as I go along and you'll know what I'm 'talking' about at chapter 18 if it goes as I plan!

Here we go!!

Chapter 14: 'New Start'

Carter slot the jeep into the parking lot perfectly, opening the door and walking out of the jeep. Cameron followed him, watching around the crowded school compound, arranging her sling bag on her shoulder.

John came out as well, strapping his backpack on his shoulders.

Many curious faces looked in their direction as they saw the new face of Carter, handsome and yet cool and collected. Carter's crewed cut gave him an army look and yet, it brought out his firm but attractive facial graphic skeleton (or is it endo-skeleton?)

It was then that Morris approached Cameron and Carter who was standing in front of John, side by side. Carter took a step forward and blocked off Morris's path to John or Cameron. His stare might have frightened Morris as he back stepped.

"Chill man. I was just sayin' hi," Morris smiled, breathing nervously, eyeing John. But he had a different expression when he laid his eyes on Cameron, it was eyes filled with admiration and only terminators would not know that Morris obviously had a crush on Cameron.

"Carter, he's cool okay?" John smiled, walking past Carter and Cameron, to Morris.

Carter cocked his head, analyzing the new statement he learnt from John as John and Morris exchange greetings and smiles. They walked towards the school building while John and Morris chatted, with Cameron and Carter following silently behind.

"So, he new here?" Morris jerked his head to Carter who was looking around.

"Er…yeah, he's new. From another school, got transferred," John nodded, thanking his brain for twisting so quickly.

"Got a new jeep, so I've seen? Pretty cool," Morris commented.

"Yeah. My mom finally thought we needed a jeep on our own," John forced a smile, praying Morris wouldn't ask anymore questions but Morris did and in fact the question he most feared.

"Who is he anyway? Your brother or something?" Morris asked.

"No. He's…er… my cousin," John stammered, making something up.

"I thought you didn't have any relatives? You told me they all died in the earthquake, not one left," Morris frowned.

"I did?" John stuttered, unable to think at this tight situation thus stalling for time as he pretended to choke thus drinking some water. How could his mom forget about this important criteria? Now's he's in deep shit and--

"He's my boyfriend," Cameron interrupted John's train of thoughts. John really choked this time, on the water he is drinking. John leaned forward as he spit out all the water he was storing into his mouth. He coughed unceremoniously. Morris jaw dropped.

Carter eyed this situation with interest.

"He just shifted school," Cameron added.

"He did…eh?" Morris glanced nervously at his handsome and yet serious competitor. "With his parents?"

"No, his parents are dead," Cameron stated bluntly. John recovered standing straight up keeping his bottle of water. "He's living with us."

Morris eyed Carter suspiciously, before looking conceded, he nodded, forcing a smile and walking to class as the bell rang.

"That's not necessary," Carter stated flatly, "My sensors indicate John's choking has a 95 possibility being caused by your statement," Cameron ignored him, checking his timetable and found out he almost had the same time slot as hers. Seemingly satisfied, she walked to Chemistry lab, guiding Carter along.

John stood there, jaw falling to the ground. _Great. Thanks Cameron, you're already my sister and now you're 'attached'. _John thought sarcastically to himself before heading for Chem as well.

The teacher gone on and on during Chemistry but John's mind wasn't on it. Instead, it is on how to untie the knot Cameron tied between Carter and herself. And to make things worse, lots of students asked Cameron who's Carter and she replied "He's my boyfriend," so easily, John couldn't believe she actually meant it. _How could you do this to me, Cam?_

Cheri, his Chem partner also knew about the Cameron and Carter pairing as words spread so fast in the class. John glanced over to Cameron and Carter who were Chem partners now. Cameron was pretending to pay attention while Carter is reading a small handout which John presumed it is the school rules, which no one follows.

But John realized it was robot's tradition to follow rules. They took the word 'Rules' very seriously as well.

At the end of Chem class, when all the students flooded out, John almost felt like screaming his heart out in frustration, in the matter of minutes, the whole school is going to know, Cameron Baum is dating the new guy in town and also the new hottie – Carter Wryne.

It was lunch, so the three walked to the outdoor canteen. Settling at the round table. Seeing John and Cameron taking out their packed lunch to eat, Carter merely stared.

"Hey, Baum,"

John looked up, seeing a big burly man. John knew him. He was the captain of the school's football team. He was not exactly a man but he looked big enough to be one- Tyler Messahe.

"Tyler," John mumbled, not in a mood to fight much less to argue with his second 'competitor' (Morris's first) who seemed to take interest in Cameron, he had enough trouble already. John resumed to his lunch of bread with butter.

Cameron only took a glance at Tyler and also resumed eating in an awkward manner. But Carter stared at Tyler blankly as he had nothing to eat.

Tyler glared at Carter. "Heard you're Cameron's new boyfriend eh?"

Carter ignored his statement, assuming it was a rhetorical question, but didn't waver his stare from Tyler

Tyler waited for an answer which never came. "Wryne is it? You're going to pay man for being a jackass to me. Go to hell!"

John never expected that to happen but it did. Carter did not twitch at that last statement, instead, Carter put on a realistic frown, staring up at Tyler.

"That's an unexisting place, but I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying," Carter replied coolly, adding "With Cameron." After learning from Cameron that now he is holding the identity of being her boyfriend and is supposed to be really 'attacted' to each other.

This attracted plenty of attention, Carter, the new guy challenging Tyler, the famous gangster in school.

_Wow, Carter. You're really adapting well to become Cameron's boyfriend really fast huh?_ John thought sarcastically, but couldn't help being impressed at Carter's way of adapting.

But before John or even Cameron knew it, a strong fist flew to Carter's face. John attempted to stop this but it all went too fast.

Carter caught Tyler's fist in mid-air, cocking his head to one side. A stream of shock seeped into Tyler's face and the crowd gasped softly at Carter's guts to defy Tyler.

Carter squeezed and twisted Tyler's hand roughly as he squirmed in pain.

"Carter!" John hissed. Carter, who seemed obsessed with twisting Tyler's hand, snapped his attention to John abruptly.

Carter let go of Tyler, leaving him cradling his injured hand. Cameron was totally oblivious to this fight. Instead, she finished the last of her lunch, she stood up quietly, slipping her hand into Carter's, pulling him away, jostling through the crowd. Their charge, John followed, snatching his bag from the chair.

The crowd mumbled softly as they started to spread, leaving Tyler, with his ego and hand hurt deeply.

John half jogged as he tried to catch up with the two terminators. He just couldn't keep his eyes off their interlocked hands. Finally, it split and Cameron looked around cautiously before staring at Carter who cocked his head.

"You really shouldn't do that you know?" John said.

"Why? He resorted to violence and he is a threat," Carter replied.

"Because that'll attract attention and the last thing we want is Cromartie up on my ass again right?" John explained, adjusting his jacket.

"Cromartie wants your life, he'll not be at your ass," Carter said but John shot him a 'shut-up' look and it works wonder. Carter returned his sight to Cameron who was looking at any students who were passing by, scanning for threats, not paying any attention to John or him.

The way Carter stared at Cameron freaked John out, but John was sure, if Carter wanted to kill Cameron now and here, John will be there to stop it like the time at the parking lot in the mall.

**IDENTIFICATION: CAMERON PHILLIPS: TOK-715 CYBORG**

**MISSION: TERMINATE **

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I recently had a bizarre idea

.Author's note: I recently had a bizarre idea. But it was not much of a good one; I'll portray it in the near future. Trust me, this one involves the future and it is may be quite familiar if you all have read one of the stories. I won't mention it in case it blows off the fun okay? Just wait and see, or review!

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Starman800: I'm not going on a vacation, only that my ankle hurts like hell and I can barely concentrate. But I hope this chapter is satisfying.

zahnfan23: Thanks so much. But there would be less going to school time after this, unfortunately…

Dirt Rider 712: At the end of this story they will and they will go together in the sequel so I hope you will enjoy them!

JovialShogun: Cameron's going to return his feeling quite late in the story. And unfortunately for John, he would be suffering for a while…

Aaron Leach: Thanks! You're always the guy to update first. Thanks again for your support.

Here we go!!

Chapter 15: Separated

**TERMINATION OVERRIDE:**

**PROTECT**

John was ready to dash forward as Carter's hand reached out to Cameron, expecting him to grab her neck and squeeze it but instead, he gently touched her shoulder.

Cameron looked at him curiously.

"The bell just rang," Carter stated flatly. Cameron nodded stiffly, heading for class. John's heart thumped hard against his chest. _Why didn't Carter attack her? Why did he have to be her boyfriend and touch her shoulder in that manner? Is that, like, in his damned programming or something? _

There's just something wrong, the way he looked at her and touched her. Right now, John wished Carter would attempt over and over again to kill Cameron, instead of treating her nice and being gentle to her, John thought that's his 'job'.

The school finally ended, throughout the whole thing, John had the dreaded feeling in his stomach. He was dreading the time when Cameron didn't need to depend on John anymore. Neither to teach her nor to protect her from Derek's harsh remarks. This had become a habit for John. It was like a part of his life and if it was gone, John wouldn't know how to live his boring life.

They headed to their jeep. John noticed his two protectors seemed really anxious to get home. Carter sat into the jeep and started the jeep, but it didn't start. Carter frowned deepened. Cameron cocked her head, walking to the front of the jeep, opening the hood. She peered in as John and Carter waited patiently.

"Someone dismantled the starter and the main engine," Cameron said, glancing up, making eye contact with Carter.

John noticed her squinting her eyes at him. John heard a shout from Carter as a loud gunshot rang through out the area. Students and passers by screamed, dropping to the floor. John ducked down behind the jeep. He heard a few gunshots and a pause before he had the courage to peer over the jeep.

He saw Cameron bending over the jeep's hood; blood seeped out from her wound on her hip joint at the side. Carter was currently engaged in a fight with an unknown man, whom John assumed was a terminator the way Carter is struggling to handle the nasty hand to hand combat.

John rushed to Cameron's side, bending low in case the terminator still had his gun.

"Are you alright?" John asked, looking around at the students and passers by who had their heads under their hands, lying flat on the ground.

Cameron gave stiff nod before standing straight.

"Good, but pretend you're not, there's people around," John whispered, taking occasional glance at Carter and that terminator.

"I have to assist Carter in the fight," Cameron frowned. John bit his lower lips as he saw at the corner of his eyes, Carter skidding across the floor. John and Cameron watched the terminator's next move

They ducked to the floor as the terminator picked up his pistol, opening fire once again.

"Run, John!" Cameron said before standing up, marching briskly to the terminator, grabbing his wrist which is outstretched, holding the gun. His bullets fired at Cameron to stop her progress were futile. Cameron elbowed his hand, causing him to drop his weapon, chopping down onto his other shoulder.

Then she heard a loud blast of a shotgun going off and the terminator hit the concrete floor. She turned and ran leaving the terminator struggling to stand. Carter was running behind John, holding the shotgun he retrieved from the jeep as Cameron caught up.

John glanced back nervously as he ran for his life. His legs threatened to snap any moment now but he had to keep going. John could still see the terminator right behind them.

"Damn! I can't keep this up," John panted, turning into an alley, leaning heavily onto the brick wall. Cameron and Carter stopped as well.

"John, we can't stop!" Cameron protested.

"But I can't…" John breathed heavily "We got to-"

Before he could finish, he saw the terminator round the corner, holding up the gun, shining barrel before John Connor.

Carter dashed forward and Cameron attempted to intercept but before she could put herself between John and him, a bullet caught John in the flesh. John dropped to the ground limply, feeling pain searing into his gut.

Cameron jumped forward, swinging John's arm over her shoulder and ran as Carter fought the terminator but it was huge and stronger than Carter or Cameron that was programmed for the sole purpose of blending in and not for combat. But after a few steps, John's knees gave under him; the pain was too much for him to bear.

So Cameron scoped him up and onto her shoulder, John clutched his wound at his stomach as he felt Cameron running under him. John slowly slipped into unconsciousness…

(())

John sat up abruptly in the darkness. He was alone on a bed.

"Cameron?" John's voice echoed back to him. His shoulders drooped as he felt lost and didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, he saw Cromartie approaching him from the darkness. He was holding a small rocket launcher that John knew it could blow him to bits. John tried to move from his spot but he couldn't. As Cromartie approached with a smirk flittering across his lips, John felt scared…

"Cameron, help me!" John mumbled frantically as his legs struggled to step down from the bed that labeled 'death' all over it. Suddenly, he felt a strong tug on his jacket and he came loose of the bed, onto the floor as the bed exploded into pieces receiving the rocket launched, sending debris of wood into the air.

John glanced to his savior and it was Cameron, as always. He gave her a quick smile, but before he could say any words of thanks, he felt Cameron held his shoulder spinning him around, switching places with her.

He saw a huge pieces of splinter emerged from her stomach, Cromartie stood high behind her, holding the other end of the splinter. He smirked, pulling it out as John sat rooted, unable to do anything as Cameron's body twisted to the ground by the force of the splinter being pulled out.

John felt Cameron's pain wrenching in his heart, leaving a deep a wound as the wound in Cameron's stomach.

She fell limplessly to the ground, onto her shoulder, eyes closed.

(((((((((())))))))))))))))

"CAMERON!"

John jolted upright in his 'bed', feeling a sharp pain seared up his stomach. He leaned back in pain. He was on the 'bed', alone. And he realized not just the pain, but also the beads of sweat on his forehead as well. He wiped them off, grasping the bandaged wound. He looked around, clearing his vision. The room was dark and he realized his 'bed' was a few craters put together with straws on it. John stood up, grimacing in pain but he didn't want his nightmare to be true…

He leaned on the wall as he headed for the door. He used all his effort to open the door but to no avail. Leaning helplessly against the door, dreading for the worst and clenching his teeth at the pain. When he heard a voice, so soothing that it ran through him like medicine.

"He won't be safe here," Cameron spoke.

"Mission priority includes sending him to a place with cover and waiting for the arrival of judgment day and we have almost accomplished it. He will be safe." Carter's voice said softly.

"That's yours. My mission is to protect John Connor, in whatever he wants to do. If John wants to stop Skynet, I'll assist him in accomplishing this," Cameron replied coolly.

"You and I both know that's impossible. Skynet's arrival is destined, no one can stop it, even us," Carter's boots echoed as he walked to sit down on the wooden chair.

"If John wants to try, I'll help him,"

"That's not a priority. It's not necessary to risk his survival for his will," Carter countered

"You can't stop him,"

"I'll tie him up if it deemed necessary, "

"He'll hurt himself in the process of trying to escape. If John attempts to stop Skynet's birth, I'll ensure John's survival in this; it's also my mission priority,"

"It is not appropriate,"

"You should know, no one can stop what John Connor wants to do, and I'm sure he wants to find Sarah and Derek,"

"…" There was no answer from Carter.

John breathed deeply as he summoned all his strength and twisted the knob, opening a small gap peering through.

Cameron was wearing her jacket, zipped up, facing Carter with the defiant look, John had never seen before. Carter had his back facing him.

"Don't try to stop him Carter, please, you saw what happened when we tried to do that, please don't," Cameron said before turning away from Carter.

"You care too much for the feelings of your protectee, it will waver the percentage of success,"

Cameron glared at him. Then at the corner of her eye, she saw John, peering out from the door. Her expression soften a little as she approached John.

"I'll protect you…" Carter mumbled as Cameron passed him. A mild flash of shock shimmered across her face. But she turned to Carter with an oblivious look before proceeding.

Cameron flung the door open.

It swung towards the outside. Cameron knelt down by John, who was leaning onto the wall, clutching his wound. John's head leaned on the wall, tilted slightly to face her.

"Where are we?" John asked, chest heaving in and out.

"A deserted warehouse, we couldn't go back to the house. It was wrecked when Carter went back to check while you were unconscious," Cameron explained.

"Mom? Derek?" John croaked, close to tears.

"They're safe but I don't know where they are. The clothes and the belongings are gone," Cameron said as John slipped on the wall, falling slowly down to Cameron.

She caught him gently. Cameron slipped her hands under John's neck and knees, carrying him to the bed.

Carter stepped into the dark room as Cameron laid him down.

John gazed at Cameron fondly as she adjusted his posture for him.

"Don't go," John croaked, grabbing her hand as she stood up.

"Yes, I'm not going," Cameron replied blankly, sitting beside John's head, on the crate. John smiled contently, shifting his head, with all his strength onto her lap. Cameron gave him a small smile of assurance as he drooped off.

To be continued…

Well folks that's all. I hoped you enjoyed it, remember to review!!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I'm kind of confused by my own complicated idea, maybe I would collate all of them together soon

Author's note: I'm kind of confused by my own complicated idea; maybe I would collate all of them together soon. Well, that's F.Y.I. So here comes Chapter 16! Don't forget to review! Warning: This may be a little too cheesy for some… Sorry if you feel it is…

Thanks to those who took the time to review!

meljoy: Quite unbelievable right? Even I think it's a bizarre idea when I had it. But here it is and I hope you'd enjoy it…

Starman800: John is going to suffer the jealousy more often in subsequent chapters so be prepared!

zahnfan23: I was trying to make it clear that the longer an infiltrator live with people, they'll understand them better, I'm glad you figured that out.

Aaron Leach: Thanks, I glad you're updating to at least assure me you're still with my story, thanks again.

5tarRach6330: The strangeness found in Carter would be explored further, no worries and I'm glad you felt it too!

Chapter 16: Captured

2 days passed and John finally woke. He was alone again. He groaned as he sat up stiffly. From the golden light that was shining through the windows that was half blocked out by the thick layer of dust and dirt, John could tell it was evening by the orangey light. At least that was assuring that in his 'coma', judgment day has not occurred.

John touched his stomach gently; thanking god at least it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Before John could even touch the ground at an attempt to walk, the door flung open, revealing his mom.

John's jaw dropped. The last time, he remembered was Cameron telling him they couldn't find his mom, why was she here now?

"John," Sarah breathed, running over to give John a neck breaking hug. John accepted her hug gratefully, seeing Derek appearing beside the door, smiling.

"What's going on here?" John asked incredously "Cameron said—"

"John, you're hurt!" Sarah interrupted him, fingering his wound. John winced as her finger traced over it.

"Mom! What's going on here?" John raised his voice over Sarah's. Sarah made eye contact with her son, softening her gaze as she brushed John's arm. John breathed heavily, calming down under her touch.

"I figured out something was wrong when I couldn't contact you and you were late so I kept trying when I saw the news of your school being attacked by a 'terrorist'. So I asked Derek packed the stuff. Then we went out looking for you in our jeep, bringing our possession as I had no intentions of going back," Sarah explained. "Then when we came back, the house was gone, wrecked, so we went around looking for you. Then until today morning, I received a call from Cameron. She requested to meet me somewhere else before bringing me to you, so we did."

Sarah paused. "Go on!" John urged.

"Then we did and met her at a computer shop and then she told me where you were. She didn't have Carter with her so I assumed he's with you. After that, a terminator appeared. Derek and I fled into our jeep, driving here to find you." Sarah ended.

John ran the story again and again through his head "Where's Cameron?" turning pale.

"John—" Sarah tried to calm him down but John interrupted her.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" John roared.

"We left her," Derek shouted bluntly "May be dismantled by now, seeing the way the terminator had her pinned down as we went away, she—"

"YOU LEFT HER THERE EVEN AS YOU SEE HER FIGHTING A LOSING BATTLE? AFTER ALL SHE'S DONE FOR US! FUCK YOU!" John roared into Derek's face as John staggered past Derek and his mom, bending over, clutching his stomach as he limped out of the room.

Sarah followed John out.

Carter walked past John and to Sarah. Carter grabbed Sarah's upper arm.

"Where's Cameron?" Carter's eyes shone dangerously as his vice grip cause Sarah to bend over in pain.

Bullets were fired at Carter's face as Derek saw the assault. Bullets bounced off Carter's face, revealing shining Colton under it. Carter glared up at Derek with murderous eyes, shining red for a moment.

John staggered over, grabbing Carter's muscular arm, trying to pull it away from his mom before it crushes her bone.

"Derek put the gun down! Let go, Carter!" John shouted but Carter was persistent, "IT'S AN ORDER!"

Carter cocked his head as he heard what John said, "We lost Cameron," Carter turned to John, giving him a stare, John looked back into his eyes. John thought he saw hurt flashed across Carter's stare for a moment, but John had his own emotions to take care of.

He shuddered at that thought. John released Carter and Carter watched as John sinked to the floor. He released Sarah.

Sarah collapsed, cradling her arm. She waited for the pain to subside before crawling to her son who was kneeling on the floor beside Carter, a lost look hanging on his face.

"John," Sarah touched his cheek.

"You're right, Carter," John whispered softly. His face was blank but with a tinge of hurt. Sarah's lips parted as she watched her son, eyes swimming with tears. A single droplet fell on the floor, sinking into the concrete floor. She hasn't seen that in many years…

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

Cameron was tossed onto the floor. Her hands and legs bounded by twisted pipes. The room was dark with only a spotlight on a metal chair on a platform. Cameron twisted her body around to have a good look at her 'kidnappers'

The one who caught her was a terminator but the mastermind wasn't. The mastermind was a woman. Her complexion was close to white, flawless. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail. She applied thick mascara and make-up. Dressed in a silver suit.

She had one arm crossed, and another resting on her crossed arm, fingering her chin. A small smirk spreaded across her face as Cameron looked at her blankly.

She bent down over Cameron, hand reaching out to touch her chin. "Hello Honey," she said in a thick accent "I'm Catherine Weaver, I'm sure you know me. I know you."

"You're a cybernetic Organism –" Cameron ran a scan on her but before she can finish, a tight slap went over her cheek, reddening it. Cameron turned back defiantly, staring at her.

"Get her onto the chair," Catherine ordered. The terminator walked over, picking Cameron up by her neck and slamming her by her back, into the chair. He put her onto the chair, releasing her from the twisted pipe by her hand but before Cameron could launch an attack, he put her hands into a catchment by her two side, connected to the chair, it closed around her wrists.

Cameron did not bother to struggle having already analyzed the material. It was made of Titanium and struggling would have been futile. He did the same with her legs, sealing her legs by the ankle and thighs in one catchment for each portion.

The terminator left the platform. Cameron watched as Catherine walked to the side, the control panel. She pulled the lever as two catchment reached out from the chair, securing itself around Cameron's waist and neck.

Cameron glanced at her catchment which was pressing her down then at Catherine. She walked to Cameron, fingering Cameron's cheek softly.

"Now that I have what I want," Catherine paused as the door to the room slid open smoothly. She turned to see four scientists in lab coats coming in. "Ah, good, now we have what we want, gentleman, observe," Catherine flicked her fingers as the room was fully brightened with lights and many trays, connected with metal 'hand' to the back of Cameron's chair, twisted out.

Catherine reached out, grasping a scalpel. Cameron cocked her head as Weaver turned back to her, smirking as she drove the scalpel into Cameron's left arm. Cameron's pain sensors went off.

Cameron clamped her mouth shut as the pain level increased. The scientists winced to themselves. Weaver droved the scalpel through Cameron's arm, from her inner side of her elbow joint, to the wrist where all the blood veins would be in a normal human. Cameron let out a soft gasped as the scalpel worked its way through her delicate flesh.

Weaver smiled and deliberately twisted the scalpel around in her arm, letting out a screech as the scalpel touches her Colton skeleton. The pain level on Cameron's HUB blinked as it reached its limits, Cameron let out a heart wrenching scream, hoping the scientist can stop this. Cameron felt her endo-skeleton ringing at the scalpel scratching it.

On her HUB, her pain sensors blinked uncontrollably.

"Ms Weaver," A scientist hesitated "Why are we doing this to a young girl?"

"Because she isn't one," Weaver replied matter-of-factly, reaching Cameron's wrist, pulling her flesh aside, revealing bloody but shiny Colton underneath.

The scientists gasped, walking closer to have a better look. Cameron had stopped screaming, she was merely staring at Weaver, her pain sensors had its level lower now, despite having her flesh pulled aside, at least Weaver's not scarring her inner skeleton now.

"Gentlemen, I want you to witness the future that we have on our laboratory chair now! The future!" Weaver laughed.

Cameron let out a little snort, earning a glare from Weaver.

"Now, we shall excess her brain!" Weaver announced.

Cameron shuddered_, her brain? Then they would know all about John and where he is. She knew this Weaver is a terminator and how could she know if her mission is to terminate her charge? _

Weaver urged the scientist to do the incision. He hesitated before reaching confidently for the scalpel and following Weaver's direct instruction.

The scientist was veru hesitant, especially when Cameron flashed him a pleading look.

However, the scientist went on with it, making sure to keep the scalpel from making contact with the metal underneath as less as possible as he didn't want Cameron going off in one of her screams again, earning his pity.

After a while, Cameron's CPU port is revealed in the light. Cameron felt helpless as her port was opened and the scientist reached for her CPU chip with the pliers.

_No,_ she decided_, no, I cannot let this happen, John--_

She knew they had pulled the plug….

To be continued….

Please tell me your opinion on this! REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: I know some of you might think Cameron's pain sensor is weird as in the show, she doesn't feel pain

Author's note: I hope some of you do not think Cameron's pain sensor is weird as in the show, she doesn't feel pain. If you do, sorry about that, but I think Cam's an infiltrator so if she doesn't have a pain sensors and can't feel pain, she wouldn't be very successful in blending in would she? Anyway that's what I think. Let's just say I twisted the story a little okay? Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TSCC; this is only for enjoyment purpose.

Many, many thanks to those who reviewed! (Only three reviews? NOoooooo)

zahnfan23: Well, from here on, it'll be very very hard for some to follow; I have written it to the simplest form I can think of so that it'll be easier to understand. I hope you'd enjoy the rest of the chapters.

SmallDL: Don't worry I'll keep going if people like you keep reviewing! You people keep the reviews up and I'll update sooner!

Aaron Leach: Yay! You're the first one to review as usual! Thanks for your support!

Chapter 17: Access

John gasped, sitting upright in his 'bed'. He staggered as he grabbed his chest. It felt like pins pricking on it and he thought at any moment, he would drop dead.

_Cameron…_

John stepped down from the crates and onto the cold floor. Then, his chest thudded in pain again; he clutched it, falling to the floor. He curled up, waiting for the pain to subside before attempting to sit up. He leaned against the crate. Head tilted backwards to face the high warehouse ceiling. He closed his eyes, letting the pain sink in slowly as tears ran down his cheeks.

"I should've known she would try to find mom and Derek for me, I should've told her I'm fine with it," John mumbled, pausing, hesitated at his last sentence. He doubted it was true, "I should've known Carter's words would get to you." John muttered, taking in rasped breath as he sobbed in the darkness…

_I should've told her she's much more important. _

_Carter's right, she cares too much for what I want, even at the sake of sacrificing herself just to satisfy me,_

_I should told her, she's all I wanted…_

((((((((((((((((((00000000))))))))))))))))))))

"Ms Weaver, we're in," The scientist called out. Weaver turned around abruptly, turning away from Cameron, whose amazing beauty she was admiring even as Cameron sleeps. She made a brisk walk over to the scientist who sat in front of the computer, pushing him roughly away from the chair.

"Get out, all of you," Weaver ordered calmly. The scientists frowned but obliged "Until I call,"

The scientists nodded before walking out.

"All the information is only for me alone," Weaver smirked as the scientists and the Terminator left the room. She glanced at Cameron, half afraid she might wake. Weaver noticed Cameron is not like other terminator's that don't have their chip, her eyes are closed thus this caused Weaver to subconsciously making an effort to soften her own movement.

She sat in front of the computer, eagerly accessing the chip's content.

RM-G-24735428209834032…

The keyboard clicked continuously as she typed in the code and waited as the chip processed her orders. Files appeared randomly on the screen as small white dots.

Weaver marveled at how organized Cameron's brain is. She accessed the recent ones and soon, after a short delay, it played. Weaver smiled as the full colored and high quality 'video' showed. _It was like watching a movie. _Weaver sat back, crossing her arms.

Weaver viewed Carter's face which was calm. Then Cameron looked down and saw Carter working on the bullet holes on her back. She turned back, talking to Carter.

Then the scene with John on her lap and Sarah and Derek blowing up. Going to school…

Weaver really marveled at how well Cameron really fitted in. _She could very well join as one of them if her abilities improved further and including the others can accept her like how John Connor is…_

Weaver continued until when she viewed down on John. They were in the warehouse. Cameron was caressing John's hair. She bent over, kissing John's forehead as John was sleeping, oblivious to this contact. Weaver knew this proximity of contact proved unnecessary when protecting one, this confused her a lot.

Then after pecking John on the forehead, Cameron turned around to find Carter standing at the door. He narrowed his eyes as Cameron approached him, shutting the door behind her, not even having the least a look of guilty of being caught kissing the future leader of mankind.

"You're doing it again," Carter said, almost in an accusing tone yet he managed to keep his blank voice at the same time.

"Why is that wrong? John doesn't mind," Cameron frowned.

"Future John doesn't," Carter reminded. Cameron walked ahead of him when Carter stopped in his footsteps.

Carter suddenly launched forward, grabbing her shoulder. Cameron turned abruptly. Carter leaned forward as their lips met. Cameron hesitated at first, but after a while, she let go. Her lips parted, letting him excess.

Cameron never blinked but she softened her gaze. Carter held her left cheek and the small of her back gently as they kissed. Cameron never made any move with her own limbs, she never hold him. She only kissed back…

Weaver smirked "So Carter's back eh? Big trouble for Johnny boy. Only that he don't know it yet, or there would be less than a 5 percent chance he'll keep Carter,"

Weaver watched the rest with less interest, but she made a point to pinpoint the location of John Connor, after all, it is her third objective. Weaver later viewed Cameron's mission priority and intended to change them but then though better of it and left it as it is. Then when she's satisfied, Weaver called the scientist in.

Weaver ordered them to fit in her chip, its time for interrogation.

A deep whirling sounded as Cameron opened her eyes, looking around, eyes settling onto Weaver.

"It's time to answer my question Cameron," Weaver smirked.

"You already got what you wanted," Cameron stared blankly at the floor, cursing herself for being so helpless.

"Well, not all. I want to know how you feel," Weaver replied.

"I don't," Cameron stated flatly, then hesitated before Weaver interrupted her.

"You do. And it is more convenient now that I know your model is so advance that you actually feel pain…" Weaver fingered the scalpel that previously had been drove through her flesh. Weaver gently cleaned the blood off it with her thumb. Cameron snorted, turning away.

"And I also know where Johnny boy is," Weaver felt the blood between her index finger and thumb. "I could kill him, you know, easily by lifting a pinky and my men would go," Weaver said as the droplet of blood between her fingers slipped to the floor.

Cameron's head snapped into place, staring straight into Weaver's eyes.

"So I assume you would be willing to answer my questions?" Weaver smiled, fingering Cameron's chin.

"Where is the robot," Weaver struggled to use layman terms to not blow her cover "you call Cromartie."

"I don't know. If I do, I'll have terminated him," Cameron replied bluntly, disgusted by her hypocrisy.

"Good girl," Weaver praised, "So that's all for now, Gentlemen, it's time we excess her inner mechanical parts," Weaver turned to the scientists.

The younger one gaped "Won't we need any anesthesia for her? Or at least dope her?"

"No, it won't be necessary, it'll be a waste," Weaver waved it away irritably. "I'll be leaving you all to this. Find out everything you can find out. Later, try to fit organs into her, real ones. But inform me, I want to be here to witness the organs transplant," Weaver smiled "And you," She pointed to the terminator "Stay here and make sure she don't get away although I doubt any of the robots can get pass those," Weaver turned and left the room.

Once she's outside, she smirked "Only I can," proceeding to her office.

The older scientist reached out for the larger scalpel, and ran it along Cameron's abdomen. Neatly slicing through her clothes and flesh. Warm blood gushed out onto the scientist's hands but he ignored it, pushing the scalpel through, down towards her waist line.

"Please, stop this," Cameron cried as the pain sensors indicator put on a red alert, a fresh wave of pain ran through her entire body, she restrained from crying out, but once again, she failed, crying out so loudly that it echoed around the level.

"I see Cameron's enjoying herself," Weaver twirled her hair around her finger, smiling as she read the reports she received from her staffs.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Argh!" John screamed, eyes opening abruptly, he hugged his knees in the darkness. He realized he was still on the floor. In the end, he gave up trying to crawl back on the bed and stayed on the floor, staring into the darkness as the pain was unfaltering. Then his phone rang.

John quickly picked it up, without considering the caller ID, he answered it.

"Hello?" John croaked.

"Connor, Cam's captured. She's alive, barely. Come, save her," That was all John heard before the line went dead.

John put down the phone from his ear, he breathed deeply. _Cameron's still alive?_

John smiled nervously, he thought for a moment before he remembered_, what did he mean by barely_? He stood up from his seat at the floor, ignoring the pain in his chest and walked to the corner where his mom put his laptop and belongings are. He took out his laptop and placed them on the bed. He plugged the phone into the laptop, finding its source.

Whoever the caller was, he knew his name, Cameron's nickname that he himself used, but only seldom, he knew John had methods to find out where the person who called him was that's why he didn't tell John where he is instead only told him to come. Whoever this guy was, John trusted him to be an ally.

Or perhaps John would trust anyone now, as long as that person tells him Cameron's still alive.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, that's It folks! ReVIEW!

P.S. I have planned out the entire story for this 'season' (Hinotima24 style!). In all, it'll be thirty-three chapters. I will be planning the next 'season' soon! STAY TUNED!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Chapter Eighteen's up, finally. Did anyone pay attention or notice the mysterious phone call?

Disclaimer: I do not own TSCC

Much much thanks to those who reviewed! (To those who didn't, Waiting is still in progress for me…I need feedbacks!)

Meljoy: the real organs would not be mentioned until a while back. So hold that thought (Literally)

Darkshadowarchfiend: Thanks! I'm really glad I got your attention. Keep reading and reviewing!

JovialShogun: That would be solved it the later chapters. In fact a lot would be solved later! So STAY TUNED!

5tarRach6330: Thanks but I think this chapter would be very mind-blowing

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

zahnfan23: Thanks I'll try to keep you there.

Starman800: Definitely but don't forget if she's weaker there's still Carter.

LAST NOTE: If you guys keep the reviews up, I promise I'll update faster!!! (Yay! Six reviews! You readers rocks!)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A TOTAL GAME CHANGER! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!

Chapter 18: Close Call

Sarah paced anxiously outside John's room.

"Are you sure he's alright? He's been screaming all night," Sarah asked, standing still for a second before continuing.

"He is alright. My sensors indicate no tussle in the room, only John moving around," Carter stared at Sarah, still having the urge to go over and snap her thin neck for leaving Cameron back there. He was standing right at the warehouse door, back stock-straight.

"I'm still—" Sarah continued

"Sarah, John'll be fine!" Derek said gruffly, tapping his knee with the barrel of his gun.

"He's grieving," Carter stated.

"Grieving?" Sarah said in an almost mocking tone.

"Yes. For Cameron," Carter replied, oblivious to Sarah's tone.

************* (MIDNIGHT)

John walked out the room, dressed in the new clothes his mom brought from the house, long hair in a total mess. Derek was sitting there in the darkness with Sarah, Carter was as usual, at the door but this time, he was staring into space.

John put on the safety for his 9mm and belted it on. He made a steady march beside Derek, where all their weapons and guns are. John bent down over a rifle.

He picked up a rifle, testing his hand on the Carbine.

"What are you doing?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" John wore Derek's oversized coat and concealed the rifle underneath. He headed for the door. Carter followed him.

"You're testing a gun and going somewhere?" Derek stated, standing up.

"John, where are you going?" Sarah asked, also standing up.

"To save her," John said "She's not dead,"

Carter faced him, with a slight surprised look.

"John, how'd you know? Derek and I saw her getting pinned down," Sarah said.

"But you didn't see her die, did you?" John countered, close to tears, reluctant to even think of losing Cameron. He walked to the side, picking up some ammo and throwing them to Carter, who caught it neatly, swing it over his shoulder.

"How'd you know?" Sarah asked in a demanding tone although she tried to keep it gentle.

"A phone call. I follow my intuition, mom," John replied, facing Sarah.

"Even if your intuition is right, we won't let you sacrifice your life for Metal Bitch," Derek barked.

"Whatever it is, I'm going for her. Even if it means putting myself at risk," John countered.

"John—"

"SHE SAVED MY SORRY BUTT AND YOUR FUCKING ASS MORE THAN ONCE!" John roared, opening the door and going to the jeep, with Carter following him.

"John! Just wait okay? WAIT!" Sarah shouted, running to pick up her rifle and Derek reluctantly followed the suite.

They hopped into the jeep and John didn't even wait for Derek to close the door before he drove off. Derek rolled his eyes, struggling to shut the door without falling out.

Sarah sat beside John. Sarah watched her son, eyes shining deep green with determination. At every street light that shone over John's face, Sarah glanced over, seeing the same expression. The jeep travelled at a high speed and swerved in and out of the few cars they met.

"Where on earth is she? This is the road to the city, John!" Sarah asked.

"She is at the city." John replied hastily, changing gears. "Zeira Corporation. One of the most advance company in the world, computers. Somehow, she's in there."

"Are you positive John?" Sarah asked.

John paused for a moment before replying "No." John admitted "But I'll take all the risk if I have to, to find her."

Sarah kept quiet through out the ride and so did Derek and Carter. No one spoke, until they pulled over across the road from Zeira Corp. John took out his rifle and prepared to enter but Sarah cut him off.

"Like you're going to handle one. It'll slow down your get away." Sarah snatched the rifle from him, giving it to Carter.

"I'm not going to run," John stated firmly.

"And yet you are, when I tell you," Sarah glared at him as she walked past.

John rolled his eyes, pulling out his 9mm.

They walked to the lighted guardhouse cautiously. Derek lifted a stop sign with his hand. He bent low, underneath the window of the guardhouse; swiftly he jerked up and pointed his rifle into the window. He waved for Sarah and the rest to come. John peered into the guardhouse. There was the guard, but he isn't as alive as he's supposed to be.

There, two guards lay sprawled on the floor, blood oozing out of their forehead. Derek walked in, flipping him around.

"It's a direct death shot," Derek said. Sarah gulped, feeling really uncomfortable about it but she couldn't put a name to it.

"Let's go," John said, walked into the building. The door slid open. At the counter, as usual, the guards were dead. They proceeded to the lift, stomach squirming,

"John, maybe we should retreat. Whoever killed them is really skilled," Derek said softly as they walked across the hall.

"I'm not going. Besides, the person who broke in may be the person who called me and is here to save Cameron," John hissed.

"It was all done by a pistol, so it won't be a terminator. If it was, it would snap their necks. It's faster." Carter said "I would,"

John looked at Carter, annoyed but soon, the lift door slide open. John looked at the amount of buttons on the lift. He breathed deeply, following his heart. He reached for the topmost storey.

"John, wait," Sarah said softly, "If you don't know what floor it's on, don't guess,"

"Mom, I follow my leadership heart. If I'm going to turn into this fucking messiah, I'll have to take chances," John growled, pushing the lift button and the lift door closed quietly. Sarah flinched at the harshness of the words her son threw at her. On they're way up to the level, the normal John would have felt guilty for saying that to his mom, but all this John thought about was Cameron.

They walked onto the smooth marble floor softly when the lift door slid open. Carter took the lead, followed by Derek. But Carter, unlike Derek didn't bother to take any cover. He walked through the corridor without fear of an assault.

They approached a door. Carter cocked his head and bashed a hole in it, making an entrance. John took the lead, without Sarah's permission. They approached another door, although this one needed a security pass, but it was already wide open.

The floor was littered with bodies of dead scientists and at the corner of the room was a T-888. Sarah and Derek acknowledged it as the one who took Cameron. But he was badly beaten up. His neck was 'dislocated' and revealing wires that connected it to his head. His empty port was revealed.

John gulped as the smell of blood from the dead scientists was revolting. John's eyes scanned the lab. The middle of the lab, Cameron, was lit up with a single light above her. On the tray by her side was a scalpel with lots of blood on it.

But then, the four of them spotted a man in the middle of the lab, on the platform. He was aiming their gun at them, a nighthawk, hooded with his green jacket and wearing loose pants. John noticed that his hand was tainted with blood. Either he cut Cameron opened or, preferably he checked her wounds for her.

Behind him, John saw Cameron; her head was lolled to the side. John saw the catchment that restrained her movement and instantly feeling heat of anger radiating from himself.

The hooded man stared at them from under his hood for a while before he lowered his gun cautiously and turned around, facing Cameron. Sarah pointed her gun at the hooded man as they approached him, Derek held up his rifle. But Carter walked up to him confidently. John only hesitated but followed Carter, barely dodging Sarah as she attempted to reach out to grab him. John trusted Carter.

The hooded man caressed Cameron's face softly, almost lovingly. As John stepped into the light, he noticed Cameron's abdomen had been cut open and sewn back and so was her arm but the skin on the arm was left open there. Anger built up in him, _their experimenting on her!_

"Carter," The hooded man called in a hoarse and deep voice. His voice sounded shaky but John recognized it as the man who called him.

Carter seemed to know this guy as he himself approached Cameron, pulling aside the catchment but to no avail.

"Son of a bitch!" The hooded man cursed. He walked to the control panel, pressing the release button but it didn't release Cameron. "Fuck you!" He swore, bringing up his pistol at that particular button. Pressing his barrel straight on it, he opened fire and suddenly, the electricity in the room blacked out.

"Thanks man!" Derek said sarcastically. He pulled out a torch light, staring at this guy.

"You're welcome," That man replied gruffly to Derek's surprise.

Cameron was released from the catchment instantly. She fell freely from the vertical chair.

John leaped forward but before he could catch her, the hooded man was already holding her. He gazed at her face for a while, brushing aside hair in her face gently. Then he slipped his arms under her knee joints and neck and lifted her.

John gaped, wondering if he was a terminator himself. They quickly made their way out, not mentioning a word to each other. John made occasional glances at Cameron who lay 'asleep' in that hooded man's arms. John half-hoped she'd wake and walk on her own. He felt uncomfortable when she lay so comfortably in the mysterious man's arm.

They soon made it out after agonizing minutes to speak, Derek blew up.

"That was too smooth wasn't it?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I disabled all the alarms and apparently they're boss isn't around," The hooded man replied calmly, following them to their jeep.

"Out to the bar or something?" Derek raised an eyebrow sarcastically, suspecting this guy.

"Possibly," The man shrugged then he changed his mind, "If the boss went to bar, he'll be drunk," They walked across the road to their jeep.

"So?" Derek scowled.

"He'll be drunk, including he's not a terminator. So not possibly, preferably," The hooded man replied, as they arrived at the jeep.

Carter opened the door as the hooded man put Cameron in the back, sitting in beside her. Carter sat on her other side and John squeezed beside Carter while Sarah took the wheels and Derek called shotgun.

The hooded man held Cameron's shoulder, pulling her to lean on him. John's stomach flipped uncomfortably again. Cameron's head lolled back and rested nicely onto the man's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked abruptly.

"You know who I am," He replied, pulling back his hood, revealing his scarred face and a smile, "General Connor, at your service,"

Derek gasped, pulling back. Sarah glanced at his face in the rearview mirror, plunging the brakes.

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Well? You may find the idea familiar but I promise I'll twist how it'll turn out. REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Sorry bout the sudden turn, it just suddenly came to me. Actually I intended to add an extra character but I thought since I added Carter, so here it is. And the only reason this chapter is up so quick is because of the deal I had in the last chapter. If you people review often, even if I had to stay up overnight to finish it, I will but this took two days as I still had to plan the chapter's 'skeleton' right? So here it is and where all the drama starts! Get ready!

F.Y.I: I'll be addressing General Conner as 'Future John' as it makes things easier and the present John just 'John'. I know it may sound awkward but that's how time travelling is, although I personally loved it, it's kind of twisted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles

Thanks to those who took the time to reviewed and this time, EIGHT REVIEWS! Thanks!

5tarRach6330: Yep, thanks. And all I can say is this is just the beginning. Following up would be more of romance.

darkshadowarchfiend: I was hoping you didn't. And thanks for your review, it's greatly appreciated.

Starman800: Rest assured, there'll be no hand-shaking between both Johns. I already got that down in my 'be careful' list. Anyway, thanks for reminding me and for reviewing!  
frostykist: I'm still trying my best but some times, bad things (To some) can't be avoided. Drama, for example.

Aaron Leach: Thanks so much.

JovialShogun: I'm really sick of stories which make Cameron go through hell with jealousy, now, in my story, I must make John go through jealousy once in a while.

vfergus: I'm glad I manage to pull of such a big twist. But make sure you can save your keyboard to type more reviews for me! Thanks for reviewing!

zahnfan23: Thanks, hope you like drama!

HERE WE GO!!!!

Chapter 19: Love For Her

John jumped out of the jeep the moment it stopped. He watched as his future self lifted Cameron like she weighs like how she looked to weigh. Carter didn't bother to extend any help either; instead he walked to the warehouse, armed with a rifle. He entered and emerged after a short while, indicating the coast is clear.

Future John nodded, walking briskly into the warehouse, carrying Cameron. John thought he looked like a terminator himself with that amount of strength and that dead serious look.

Sarah and Derek went in as well. After recovering from the utmost shock someone could suffer, John entered the warehouse last, locking the door after him.

He walked into his room which Future John placed Cameron on.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Future John asked. John hastily shook his head as he approached Cameron.

"I'll—" John said but was interrupted by future John.

"I'll do it. Whatever that Weaver bitch did to her, its—" Future John paused as he pulled aside Cameron's vest with an operation cutter. "Ouch,"

Future John turned away for a moment as the huge wound revealed itself in the only light source. John saw pain reflected on Future's John's face. John also felt a piercing sensation to his heart as he saw the flaw in Cameron's all perfect skin.

John stood there, staring at the fresh stitches at Cameron's abdomen. He felt the heat in his cheeks as he tried not to stare at Cameron's half naked form although she had her bra on, which was half soaked in blood although John couldn't figure out where it all came from. John felt glad Derek was out checking the area but he was not in the least appreciating that Carter's looking as well not to mention staring.

_Who are you trying to kid, John? Carter even saw her naked, without a bra!_ John cursed to himself.

"Those bastards didn't even give her an anesthesia!" future John swore loudly, grabbing the medical kit Sarah brought to him. Future John took out stitches and needle, starting to sew up the wound in her arm.

John stared at how the future him did this so quickly and accurately. But he was worried about Cameron, she hasn't budge an inch "Cameron, why isn't she awake?"

Future John cut the excess stitch away and covered her with the blanket. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ever so familiar chip, Cameron's chip.

Future John folded away the skin on her head which covered her port and injected the chip in it. He lowered his hand from her head to her ear. His fingers caressed her neck gently as he bent above her. A deep whirling sound made John looked at Future John in kind of a shock for the fact that he didn't shy away from her.

Cameron turned her head to face Future John. He put on his best smile at her, genuinely happy that she's back.

Cameron forced a weak smile.

"Hey, sewed up your wound, does it still hurt?" Future John furrowed his brow, eyes filled with concern.

Sarah, Derek (Who returned in time to see Future John place the chip back into place) and John watched this scene. Sarah watched it with curiosity, Derek with anger and John with a little of jealousy and amazement. Carter didn't watch, it wasn't new to him, or so from John's observations.

"No, it doesn't anymore, thank you, " Cameron stated, not affected by the close proximity. "Why'd you come? It'd be difficult to go back; the human resistance will lose without you,"

"Because I wanted to," Future John replied in a matter-of-fact tone, continuing "and I figured it's not that difficult,"

Derek rolled his eyes, turning away. Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow. John felt jealousy rose up to his cheeks.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sarah asked, annoyed.

Future John gave Cameron one kiss on her forehead before facing his very-angry mom.

"Hi Mom," future John grinned slyly. He stood up, hugging Sarah who welcomed him with open arms but a dark, really dark expression. Sarah studied her son whom has been through so much judging from all the scars on his face.

Sarah noticed a long scar running by his left cheek and up to his left eye, which was forced half close by it.

"We need to talk," Sarah said firmly.

"Sure," Future John shrugged.

"Outside," Derek growled.

"If you're minding Cameron, **Reese**, you can stay outside and hear our conversation from there," Future John glared at him. Derek was taken aback by this but stayed put in the room, grumbling to himself.

"John—" Sarah said but was interrupted by Future John

"Don't start this Cameron's-a-robot thing, mom," Future John avoided Sarah's gaze, settling down by Cameron who was staring up at Future John.

"Tell me what happened? Everything," Sarah sighed, giving in.

"Everything?" Future John grinned slyly at Cameron, who redirected her attention to John, standing at a corner.

"Just the part when you came here," Sarah said, looking uncomfortable with how Future John is looking at Cameron. He was looking at Cameron the same way as how Kyle had looked at her in bed sixteen year ago when they were making the future leader of mankind. He looked at her with love.

Future John slipped his hand over Cameron's, starting his story.

"I arrived here two weeks ago. I wanted to come, I had to," Future John continued "Then I went out to search for any leads that would tell me your location. I searched all over the country, and finally, I heard some rumors from the workers whom I bribed in Zeira corp and they told me," His voice started to get shaky "Weaver is cutting up Cameron for her wish of her companies success, That bitch, that idiotic chairwoman of a whore!" Future John cursed shakily, gripping Cameron's hand tightly. But Cameron wasn't paying attention to Future John's words. She was analyzing her charge, John, who was distracted and heart rate increasing rapidly according to her sensors

"I can't believe—" Future John continued, but Cameron suddenly spoke up, scaring everyone out of their skin.

"John, are you hurt?" Cameron asked, looking at John. John snapped his head up at her, shocked at her unexpected concern for him especially at a time like this.

"I'm fine," John croaked, _although I'll be better if you're being held by me instead. Wait, I meant present me…_

Future John raised an eyebrow at Cameron.

Cameron cocked her head at Future John expression. She recognized that familiar look he used to give her so often in the future. It suggested either disapproval or curiousity. She smiled, reaching up, gently pinching his cheek. Future John chuckled softly pulling away.

"Continue, John," Sarah sighed.

"Then I called John here and told him to come and assist me in saving Cameron here. I apologise, it's my fault for not waiting but I can't wait, not when I don't know how she is in there," Future John said. "And here I am now,"

Sarah nodded, it's a simple story for her to absorb.

"Mom, can Derek, Carter and you leave the three of us together? I got a little thing to ask them," Future John requested.

Sarah frowned but she smiled "Sure John," Sarah nodded, leaving the room and using her glare to get Derek out of the room after her.

When Sarah shut the door, Future John turned to face John.

"Come closer John," Future John gestured. John nodded, stepping closer. "Tell me, how'd Carter end up with you guys? I thought he was captured by Skynet?"

"He apparently is ordered to protect Colton," Cameron replied.

"So you fought him? Who won?" Future John glistered with excitement. John frowned at his enthusiasium. "I always couldn't get Carter to spar with you. He's always putting himself down and not fighting back."

Cameron gave him an accusing look which is as efficient as it is for present John.

"Forget it. What happened then?" Future John added hastily, almost cowering under Cameron's stare.

"He was locked in by us and apparently someone reprogrammed him to kill John. We managed to escape again after another fight at the mall. I was intending to burn him but the cops showed up. We dumped him in a warehouse and I locked him in there, but someone reprogrammed him again, to protect John and—" Cameron, who was talking too quickly, paused.

"And?" Future John asked suspiciously.

"To terminate Cameron," John replied. Future John considered this before standing up abruptly.

"FUCK! We got to get rid of him n---" Future John shouted. But he stopped as Cameron jolted up, cupping his mouth shut with her hand. "Mph! Cam!" Future John pulled her hand down, pushing her back down on the bed. "If you move, I'll have to restitch you again, you know how I hate stitching you up, after some asshole chopped you open!"

John was taken aback by this statement and somewhat worried, _the future me acts like Cameron get's hurt often in the future._

"Not too loud, Carter won't hurt me," Cameron said.

"Okay, shh," Future John held her shoulders gently "I'll just lower my volume, just stay in this posture."

Cameron turned away from him, looking unhappy at being restrained.

"Cameron's right, Carter won't hurt her, I ordered him to terminate that mission," John said.

"He won't listen," Future John insisted.

"Cameron said he can't lie," John countered.

"Because she is at that moment!" Future John hissed angrily. "Cameron will do absolutely anything, ANYTHING to get extra protection for me, you!"

"But we can't get rid of Carter now!" John protested, "Let's just access his chip,"

John and his Future him engaged in a fierce stare for a moment before Future John sighed.

"Fine," Future John looked conceded. "But till then, I'm staying right by her. And if he touches her, don't blame me for twisting his sorry head off."

John shrugged "I'll not do anything less," overflowing with jealousy.

Future John looked into John's eyes with a serious stare "And till then, be very careful around Carter."

John nodded firmly, gulping. Future John forced a smile to him, "Prepare yourself John, if he launch an attack," turning to Cameron. He bent over her, studying her statue form.

John backed away, leaving the room, reluctantly.

"Cam? Its time to come back to Earth," Future John smiled.

"I never left," Cameron frowned. "I'm merely being what I'm good at, a statue,"

"Okay, I'm sorry 'bout that," Future John said, gently moving Cameron to the other side as he slipped in the sheets beside her, "how have you been, Cam?"

"Why are you here, John?" Cameron asked ignoring his question.

"I missed you. After about a day after I sent you away, I knew I couldn't live with it. So here I am," Future John whispered, moving in closer to Cameron, wrapping her in his arms careful not to touch her stitches.

"There's more to it," Cameron looked up at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Future John bent over, kissing her forehead. Cameron closed her eyes, burying her face into Future John's chest, satisfied being even close to him.

"I'm here to bring you home," Future John mumbled into her, surprisingly, sweet smelling hair even after all the torture.

_To be continued…_

Well? Please review, if you guys keep it up, I'll do my best to ensure perfection in every chapter and of course efficiency! REVIEW!

LAST WARNING: DRAMA OVERFLOWING IN THE SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS AND LESS EXCITING FIGHT SCENES

And last thing, I've been planning my story and had some ideas but I'm trapped here.

I had a plan for four 'season'. But if I have four, the second or either the third would be short. Thus the choices are if I write four seasons or three.

Please vote but don't forget to comment on this chapter as well!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Well, here comes chapter twenty! I'm starting the plan for subsequent series to my story. I'm still considering if I should make 3 series of the story or 4 series of the story but the second one shorter than the rest? Please tell me your opinions about this! Maybe we'll have a vote?

Thanks to people who took the time to review!

jojobevco: Thanks, I'm really glad people are enjoying this.

meljoy: You are right, Future John would make this VERY complicated. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

5tarRach6330: you are the only one who seemed to notice that important phrase! Thanks for noticing and reviewing!

JovialShogun: I'm currently planning an answer for that but you'll have to wait a long while to know the answer to that.

Aaron Leach: Thanks.

Starman800: don't be too sure though but I also think the same, with Cam gone, the story would just suck.

zahnfan23: I'm glad you love it, and I hope you love drama

DR1812 pluto: thanks.

I apologise to all my readers for this late update, I'm overseas and I finally got the time to update, I'm still overseas though. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 20: Settling all over again

Future John slipped down from the sheets after hearing a soft whirling which eventually coming to a stop, signaling Cameron coming to stand-by mode but he prefer to think that she's sleeping. He walked around the room, thinking about recent events and about what John and Cameron told him about Carter and what he learnt about Weaver.

_Who would be smart enough to reprogram a terminator from the future? The only possibilities I can think of is another soldier I sent from the future, another terminator or Weaver, that bitch. But I think before I decides to do anything, perhaps I should solve Carter's problem first. I don't know if he can be trusted. Perhaps I should get mom to find a house first. I am sure Weaver knows where are we now, the way Cameron's head is open so conveniently by the time I went there. Well, one step at a time Connor. _

Future John turned to Cameron sleeping form. _Well, never seen that in a while._ Future John sighed, walking to Cameron. He knelt by her side, taking her hand, stroking her arm with the stitch carefully, studying her peaceful look that seemed to be imprinted there. He wished it would never go. Suddenly he felt a wave of regret engulfed him as he saw her stitches. He shouldn't have send her here in the first place. He decided, he would stay there all night and protect her, from what? He didn't know, but spending time with her was what he wanted for so long.

At sun rise, Cameron's system whirled into live. She felt a soft stroke run down her stitching. She opened her eyes, seeing the familiar face of the older John there. For a moment she thought they are back in the future but then she remembered the future didn't have any light.

Future John smiled at her brightly as he stroked her arm gently "I have been regretting having send you here," He said softly, smiling

"Why?" Cameron asked "Am I not doing a good job in ensuring your survival?"

"No, I should've known. Although I trusted no one to protect the younger me other than you, I also trust no one to protect you other than myself," Future John looked really in a bad shape of regret now. Cameron reached out to stroke his cheek comfortingly. Then she noticed the dark eye rings under his eyes and the tired look in his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping again," Cameron said in an accusing tone.

"It's fine Cameron. It's the younger me you should worry about. You occupied his room for the entire night," Future John countered. Cameron sat up abruptly, Future John releasing his soft grip on her hand.

Cameron pushed aside the sheets carefully, stepping down despite all the objection from Future John. She wore her shirt and a spare jacket then headed briskly to the door, flinging it open, finding all of the others all lying around a smothered out fire. Even Carter was relaxing (for a terminator it is classified under 'relaxing'), just sitting there. Derek, who was sitting but he fell asleep, cradled a rifle. Sarah lay down with a gun underneath her coat.

When Cameron approached, Carter stood up.

"Why are you up? Is the power supply in your CPU enough to function for at least 24 hours?" Carter asked, frowning.

"Yes. Approximately enough for 54 hours," Cameron replied, redirecting her attention to the younger John, who was curled up under Carter's jacket. Cameron looked at Carter, smiling appreciatively.

Carter nodded stiffly "Despite that, he never had a good night sleep,"

Cameron studied his sleeping form closely, noticing his fist tightly curled up in a ball. His body squeezed to the smallest size it could go to. His brow furrowed together and he was perspiring. Future John stood behind her, examining his younger self.

"He'll be fine," Future John assured. "He got to get used to not sleeping well, plenty of situations like this in the future,"

"But he isn't used to it now, and he wouldn't be able to function properly without a good night sleep. It leads to frustration and lack of—"

"Cam, I know what it leads to. I experienced it myself lots of times before remember?" Future John smiled at her familiar habit of being specific.

John suddenly shifted, moaning in his sleep.

"It's the twenty-eighth time he called you," Carter commented, facing Cameron, "He only called Sarah Connor once, he said," Carter paused "'Mom, don't! She's good, she's good…'" Carter made a perfect imitation of John's voice. "He failed to conjure Derek Reese's name in his sleep."

"That still freak me out no matter how many times I hear it," Future John said, giving Carter a disgusted look. Carter blinked at him, obviously not understanding the disgust in this.

John suddenly jolted up from his sleeping posture, breathing heavily shouting "DEREK NO!"

"There," Future John announced softly, "He _conjured_ Reese's name,"

Cameron snapped her attention to him from Future John. John sat there, staring at nothing as his breathing quickened.

Carter cocked his head curiously, it's the first time Carter saw a human sat upright when waking up from a nap, though not a very peaceful one. Cameron approached John, placing her hand on the back of his neck, not kneeling or bending over to avoid Future John making a big fuss out of her stitches/

John's eyes were wide open. He gulped, looking up at Cameron grateful for the contact. After glancing at Derek and Sarah, who were both still sleeping, fortunately. He held Cameron's jacket tightly, leaning close to her, lying on her abdomen gently, not forgetting her wound. Cameron looked curiously at John's reaction as she stroked John's hair gently. Once his breathing slowed down, he moved away from her cautiously.

"You should wash up. Your body temperature exceeds of that of a normal human's temperature," Cameron stated. John nodded, standing up.

Future John watched this scene, grinning slyly.

John left his sleeping spot, walking out of the warehouse, to the bucket of water Carter fetched in the middle of the night.

Cameron, spotting Future John's grin, frowned "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's gladness. I'm glad I got attached to you so quickly you know," Future John jerked his head to John, who was out of sight. "And I'm surprised I'm not jealous. Maybe I finally thought it through, anyway, it's still me, even if you cared for him now," Future John shrugged.

Future John then told Cameron, Carter and John his plans of finding a new house to settle in. John agreed with his point, Carter didn't have any objections but Cameron looked like she was disappointed it took Future John this long to figure the danger and not shifted them last night which Future John countered with her injuries, he could bear to shift her.

John started to pack his laptop and stuffs while Carter went out to look for an appropriate place to stay after swearing to both Johns that he wouldn't cause any trouble (Specifically not killing) outside and try his best to blend in.

"Hey Cam, can you join me in the room for a while, I need to check on your wounds and your CPU functions," Future John said awkwardly as John stared between Cameron and him.

"I'm fine. I do not need another check up with you," Cameron stated bluntly.

"Just a normal routine Cam, remember, like the future. I also have some things I want to tell you," Future John said hastily. Cameron nodded without hesitation which once again occurred to John how close was Future John to her. Future John managed a quick smile as Cameron walked into the room. He shut the door behind him.

John felt deep down in his stomach that Future John's up to something.

*

Cameron walked into the room, turning to Future John.

"What do you want to check about?" Cameron asked.

Future John, who was facing the door, turned around abruptly and dashed to Cameron, pulling her into a hug aggressively. A normal person would have back stepped but Cameron didn't even flinch as she wrapped her arms around Future John's strong and muscular torso.

Future John buried his face into Cameron's neck. Cameron felt hot tears started to develop, dripping down her neck. She rested her chin on his strong shoulders, managing a smile.

Future John sniffed, pulling away. He held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry I waited till now, I tried to hold this but… I know a fucking messiah shouldn't be crying but I couldn't…I just- It just hurt to see this, all this…" He touched her stitch at her arm gently.

Cameron smiled, wiping his tears away with the crook of her index finger. Future John gazed into her eyes for a long time before he pulled her into another hug, holding on longer than usual "I love you so much,"

Cameron turned a little in his hold, kissing his neck gently.

John, who was witnessing this just outside the door he opened by a hairline, felt his own tears running down his cheeks. He doesn't know it but it broke his heart to see Cameron with another man, even if it is himself, he couldn't help but dislike this.

He leaned on the wall opposite, slowly shutting the door. He resumed packing beside his mom and Derek who was still sleeping, managing to cease crying when Cameron emerged from the room.

She studied John's face and realized he had been crying. She stared at him for a long time until he stood up.

"I'm done packing," John forced a smile.

Cameron walked to him, "You've been crying,"

"No I haven't!" John said, gripping his shirt lining at the tip nervously.

"Really?" Cameron said, almost in a sarcastic tone before she brushed pass him, towards Carter whom John haven't noticed him entering the warehouse.

"I found a house on the outskirts of the city, its location is very isolated. There isn't a hose in sight for a mile. It is safe and the house owner is planning to sell it. He said it is for 3000 and that's all," Carter reported. Future John appeared out of the room, just in time to hear Carter's report. At this moment, Derek suddenly woke, bringing up his rifle. Everyone stared at him, some curiously, some amused. He put down his weapon and washed up after hearing the plan. Sarah woke after him and washed up as well, getting John to fill her up on the plan.

"Come on, we've got to go, Weaver may be here any moment now," Future John said, striping on his backpack and heading for the jeep.

They arrived at the house Carter found. Both Johns agreed it was a fine location. Sarah did not give any comments. Derek went around the house looking for booby traps or bombs, after they paid the house owner, which he suspected Carter may have planted.

"So, now the only problem is who will take which room?" Sarah asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, "There's only three, I guess two sharing one will be fair."

John looked around nervously.

"John?" Sarah asked. Both John snapped their attention to her. "Erm, I was talking to John," Sarah said awkwardly, trying to make herself clear,

"Yeah, and?" Both Johns replied in unison.

"Future John first," Sarah sighed, thinking now she know how it felt to have two sons and why children don't bear the same name. John's stomach squirmed as he awaited Future John's decision. If he decides to share a room with Cameron, he wouldn't be able to object without saying: _Because I'm in love with her and don't want you to fuck her, even if you may have fucked her a lot in the future._

But his reply shocked John "I'm sharing a room with Mom,"

Sarah frowned.

"John, you wouldn't mind would you?" Future John asked.

"No, not at all," John replied, trying not to sound relieved.

"So, the rest?" Sarah asked.

"I think Cameron can share a room with John, good for protection," Future John suggested, restraining from adding, _of each other from Carter._

Sarah considered this risky suggestion. All these months before Future John's arrival, she and Derek had been trying to stop them from getting to close but in the end, she suppose she should put her trust on John and not adding suspicions on how his hormones will act up. "Okay, so that's set then," Sarah smiled, happy to get to know her future son better. "So Derek you're with—"

Then everyone suddenly realized the disaster they had led to "I AM NOT FUCKING SHARING A ROOM WITH METAL BASTARD!" Derek barked.

"I do not need a room," Carter turned away, uninterested. "And I am not keen in sharing a room with you either,"

Both Johns refrained from chuckling at his comment. John walked to the room he was sharing with Cameron, looking forward to night, although he expected her to half the time stand there, guarding him. But he pushed that aside. His jaw dropped as he walked into the room.

It was a queen sized bed!

John stood there staring. He went from room to room and all turned out to be in queen sized, Future John's and Sarah's appeared to be king sized. John quickly walked into the room he was assigned to.

Cameron walked to him, finding him stoning outside the room. She walked pass him, not surprised by the bed. She walked to the window and looked out curiously.

John walked in after her, facing the wardrobe to unpack his clothes, _damn you, Carter, Mom and future me! Now thanks to you accepting all the fucking furniture here, I'll have a much harder time than I expect to have. Get a grip John, you can hold it…I think…_

_To be continued…_

There you have it readers! I imagined this is how she acts in front of Future John. Does it feels right? I hope it does, REVIEW!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Well I guess from the last chapter you can guess what's on now from the end of the chapter (Hint: about John and Cam). But sorry to disappoint you, this chapter is more of general and nothing in the bedroom yet, please REVIEW!

Many, many thanks to those who reviewed, you guys made my next chapter better than the last by sending in these reviews!

Yuuhikari: Of course I'll write more. If you keep reviewing, I promise you, this is not the end.

Sigma: I know my grammar is not good at all but I'm working on it. All in all, I am glad it isn't major. Happy you're enjoying it…

Jojobevco: Thanks

Starman800: Well, John and Cameron would have fun alright, fun for them only to understand.

5tarRach6330: The way I wrote about Future John is kind of matured and yet playful around Cameron. You can say he's a man with many faces, but reassured, he's damn smart in my story.

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

DR1812 pluto: I'm really glad you love it, thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!

Zahnfan23: Yup, I really love regulars!!! You made my day!

Sorry about the exclamation points, I'm very excited, thanks to all the reviews! Well, here we go!

Chapter 21: New Home

"You're back to school," Sarah announced as John slurped his spaghetti sauce. He choked, coughing as he covered his mouth, turning away from the table.

"Are you kidding mom?" John gasped after he recovered "I've missed school for like 2 days, 'missing' or so the term may be for me at school right now. Some of the ones with the bizarre minds may think I'm already dead! The school couldn't even contact us for like TWO whole days mom and suddenly I appear out of nowhere and announced I'm back? That's not cool at all, mom!"

"You're still going John. You have to," Sarah said, not bothering her son's objection.

"But mom, the world ends in four years! Rather than sitting in class and acting like a good little boy learning the thinking and history of Shakespeare, I should be practicing with John, now that he or rather I am back from the future. He can teach me stuffs about being a leader!" John stammered over the awkwardness of addressing someone else at the dinner table, enjoying the spaghetti as 'I'.

"You're going to school!" Sarah was persistent in this. "I have to—"

"Mom this is great!" Future John interrupted, "It hit the right spot after surviving for so long on staled and molded bread,"

"Really?" Sarah asked, trying not to sound genuinely pleased, keeping her cool posture.

"Yeah, are you kidding? This can't be the same cooking I tasted and commenting it sucks before Judgment day!" Future John grinned, finishing the last of his spaghetti. "Is there more?"

Sarah seemed happy at her son, asking for more, as normally, there would be plenty left with everyone at the table insisting they would blow up if they had anymore ('forgetting' to add --of her horrible cooking at the end) "Yeah, of course," Sarah took his plate and filled it up with spaghetti and Future John eagerly consumed the rest.

John watched as the future him ate the spaghetti he himself would classify as 'not the best'. John wondered if the Future him praised his mom's cooking to divert her attention or did he genuinely enjoyed it.

If it was to bail him out, John could never thank him and pity him more than he already did.

Future John slopped down the spaghetti and when there was half a plate left, he stopped, glancing at Cameron, gesturing at the plate.

Cameron, who was sitting at the couch, talking to Carter, shook her head politely, rejecting his offer of the 'delicious gourmet' spaghetti.

"Who'll do the dishes?" Sarah eyed the people at the table hopefully.

"I will!" Future John said, standing up to keep all the dishes and brought them into the sink. He started washing before Sarah could follow him into the kitchen.

"You sure you still remember how to wash the dishes?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Yeah mom! Sure why not, I helped you wash the dishes all the time before Judgment day," Future John shrugged as he picked up a plate and started soaping it.

"Really? You sure aren't helping out nowadays," Sarah jerked her head to John who was sitting at the table, not noticing he was glancing at Cameron and Carter, green with envy.

"Maybe because John is too caught up with staring at Cameron than help you with the dishes," Future John smirked, glancing at John who was, true enough, stealing worried glances at Cameron and Carter.

Sarah resisted a worried frown.

Future John, noticing his mom uneasiness, assured "I still remember how to wash the dishes mom, promise, I won't break any thing,"

"Okay then. I'll leave you with the dishes." Sarah left the kitchen.

Later, John went to have his bathe while Sarah and Derek went to the city to pick up some stuff to fill the refrigerator. Cameron joined Future John in the kitchen while Carter stayed in the front yard of the house, keeping guard in the cool atmosphere out there.

"John, need any help?" Cameron asked him, casually brushing the back of his neck as she walked past him. Future John blinked for a while before turning to her, smiling.

"No thanks. I'm having fun," Future John grinned, holding up his soapy palm, blowing a bubble at her. Cameron flinched as it burst in front of her. They laughed together for a moment before coming to an erupt stop. "Never had this in the future, we hardly had any soap. But you managed to smell great all the time." Future John gazed into the soapy sink, seemingly in a daze.

Cameron let this bitter time of thinking about the unexpected and pathetic future past. "Damn Skynet," Future John cursed, trying to hold back his tears. Then he turned to her, giving her a smile "But then again, if it wasn't for that bastard, I wouldn't have you," Future John gazed lovingly at Cameron for a while. She smiled, letting his comment pass.

"I haven't had any chance to ask you," Cameron paused "How had life been? Seriously," She fingered his scarred cheek gently.

"Without you?" Future John frowned. Cameron remained silent but he took that as consent. "Like hell. There's nothing more I can say about it. Everything stopped when you went,"

Cameron gazed into Future John's eyes. Cameron realized it had melted from the ferocious glare to a soft gaze. In the future, John always wore this mask when he was faced by machines that attempt to assassinate him or faced by his subordinates. But he couldn't help but tear it down in the presence of Cameron and only with her alone.

Cameron noticed no matter how soft his emerald eyes is to her, deep down, she (Even as a machine) is able to sense the burden on him. The him who experienced the stress and difficulty of being the future leader of mankind but not the John which currently only concentrated on how hard his life is now with all the pressure given to him by mainly Sarah.

"What's wrong?" Future John asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Cameron blinked, going back to state of a blank expression.

"Well, I think there's something else," Future John said, scrubbing the plate.

"There is," Cameron paused "Why did you not request to share a room with me?"

Future John chuckled at her question "Is that why you rejected my offer of the spaghetti at dinner? You're mad at me?"

"No," Cameron replied bluntly, pausing before adding "I want to know,"

"Anyway, it's really because I want to spend more time with mom, I really missed her a lot. You should understand, Cameron. What happened to her before judgment day," Future John explained darkly.

"I do understand John," Cameron gave him a small smile.

"I'll bring you back with me, then we'll have hell loads of fun, forget about judgment day ever happening and instead, thank skynet for bringing us together, wouldn't that be great?" Future John gave her a promising smile.

Cameron's smile disappeared, leaving no trace of it as she fell into a slight daze.

"Cam?"

"Yes, okay," Cameron replied quickly.

"You'd better go back to the room, I suggest you sleep to regain full power in your CPU," Future John suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that, you too," Cameron said, stroking his cheek one last time before she left the kitchen.

"After I have a long satisfying bathe with soap!" Future John shouted mischievously after her.

Cameron went to the bathroom after picking up her towel from Sarah's room, where all the towels are and a jacket and track pants that Sarah said was for her.

She went into the bathroom, slipping off her clothes. She stepped into the bath cubical, turning down the heat to save warm water for Future John.

Cameron went into bathe mode; where her CPU would automatically send signals to her body to do the normal routine. Cameron's mind, if she had one, was somewhere else. She was thinking if she should cut off her mission halfway and leave with Future John back to the future? _It's him who ordered her to protect the younger him and now he asked her to abandon it, so maybe she should oblige like how she's so good at…_

She spent the rest of her shower time to think about this, finishing it; she stopped out of the bath cubical.

Cameron took out a soft grey jacket that fitted her nicely. She put on her bra and then zipping her jacket to her chest, revealing part of her upper chest then after, she wore her pants; she walked out of the bathroom, meeting Future John who was there outside.

"You took extra long you'd know?" Future John commented, grinning.

"I took approximately 9 minutes and 4 seconds," Cameron objected.

"You used to take 3 minutes and 38 seconds at most. I remembered, in the future," He grinned slyly. Cameron chuckled softly, walking past him, giving a quick kiss goodnight on his lips.

Future John kissed back eagerly. When she pulled away, he made no objections as he went into the bathroom. Cameron went to the room she now shared with the 'no cares no worries' John, instead of in the future where she shared one with the John with so much stress and burden but one thing they both had in common was that Cameron do have a funny thing happening in her when she's near either of them.

Is it love?

Cameron really does not know.

But she does know she'll die for any one of them any day….

To be continued…

Don't forget to review, I apologise if this is too short. And where are some of my regulars???

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Hi there! Enjoying the story so far? Well for John/Cameron fans, this is your lucky day, this chapter is entire concentrated on this pair, so enjoy! (Quite a long one/ or short for some)

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: There would be Thirty three chapters for Double Metal then _finis_!

Thanks to those who took the few minutes or maybe seconds to review! (Only 5? where are my regular reviewers?)

Dre4mwe4ver: Thanks! I hope you can hold on to this. Unfortunately to say, I think I lost some of my regulars… I really glad you love it!

5tarRach6330: About Sarah, I really think she doubt she can do anything in the presence of Future John as I did wrote about how strongly Sarah would object before Future John's arrival. And about Derek, you'll just have to hold on to the story and find out. Thanks so much for reviewing!

King Steve: I'm really sorry about my grammar but I'm glad it didn't take the enjoyment away! Yup, about John being jealous is part of my plan; he's such a 'king' in the other fic that I wanted to do something different. Well, Cameron would stay and maybe she wouldn't. You must take into account she loves Future John just as much, they had been through a lot in the future.

zahnfan23: Thanks, you're the longest regular reviewer I have!

Aaron Leach: Thanks, you're the first reviewer again!

Thanks once again for reviewing! I really put in effort to reply all the reviews even if it's just to thank so I really hope more reviews can come in, I'll get more stuff coming, a review really help an author to write better!

Chapter 22: Talk about the Future & Starting a new one

Cameron walked into the cold room, air conditioned. John lay on the bed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. His legs are crossed on the bed, relaxed as far as Cameron's observation could see.

The air-conditioner is in a working condition and not to mention a very good condition. Considering to have made the room this cold already. For once since they shifted house, John loved this one better than the last one which barely had a working fan.

Cameron padded barefooted across the room and situated herself at the window. John opened one eye cautiously. He glanced at Cameron who pulled in the curtains and thus not noticing him looking at her. When John realized Cameron's about to turn around, he closed his eye and pretended to be asleep.

"John, if you can't sleep, you can talk to me about anything," Cameron said, not surprising to John that she scanned him again. John sighed, opening both his eyes. It was wide open, not having any signs of wanting to sleep at all.

To John's surprise, she was sitting at the other side of the bed. She carefully slipped under the blanket as John watched her did this.

When her legs are under the blanket, she leaned onto the head board, pulling the blanket up to her abdomen. John couldn't help but stare in shock and surprise.

Cameron cocked her head, trying to figure what the problem is, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable by sharing a bed with you. I will just stay on the couch then—" Cameron said bluntly, preparing to leave the bed.

"N-no. It's fine. I just didn't expect you to sleep in tonight," John stuttered. Cameron looked at him curiously, not realizing it would be John's first time watching Cameron sleeping. He wondered if she would freak him out by sleeping like a corpse or anything like that.

"I have to tonight. The cutting up that happened at the laboratory really absorbed my power supply," Cameron explained.

"So--" John paused, trying not to break the precious eye contact that they had after so many days of awkward moments. "What should we do? I can't sleep yet. I'm too awake to lie still, not to mention sleep,"

"Let's start a conversation. There isn't a television set or any other form of entertainment," Cameron suggested. John nodded cautiously as he quickly thought about what to talk about. Then his mind went to the future John.

"Let's talk about the future," John said, unsure whether Cameron would be keen to this topic which she knew but John don't know how tragic it would be.

"Okay, but you have to understand, I cannot reveal too much to you, it may change the future forever," Cameron replied blankly, with a speck of reluctance.

"So, tell me what you can say about the future," John said as he lay on his side, facing Cameron.

Cameron slipped down into the covers. "The future—"

"Wait," John interrupted, he jumped off the bed, switching off the lights, plunging them into total darkness. Cameron automatically switched on her night vision. She saw John groping around in the darkness. John walked slowly and unsure of facing the danger of bumping into the study table. Cameron shot up so swiftly that she was there in time to hold him by his shoulder before he touches the tip of the study table.

John jumped underneath their sudden contact. "You're heading straight for the tip of the table," Cameron explained before leading him to the bed. John sat down on the mattress as Cameron reached over for the table lamp, switching it on. Instantly, the room was lit up.

"That's much better," John sighed, glancing at the study table tip which was wooden and looking pretty sharp. _Thanks Cameron… _

Cameron moved back to her spot on the bed and lay down. John slipped into the covers after Cameron, facing her.

"This way, if anyone of us falls asleep first, the other one would just have to reach out and off the light, not needing to leave the comfortable position on the bed," John explained. Cameron kept the fact that she wouldn't sleep unless she wanted to, to herself. She was happy John treated her like human.

"Cameron, what was I like in the future when I was leading?" John asked softly, gazing at the side of her face, totally transfixed by her beauty. John could smell the sweet smell of the shampoo from her hair.

"You're a good leader. Everyone obeys you but there are some who are jealous and others who hated you," Cameron replied.

"Why? Why do they hate me?" John asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Because of me, you accepted me John, that's why they hated you," Cameron said. _Okay, I don't want to know…_ John gulped, changing the subject.

"What do we normally do in the future?"

"A lot. Walking around in the dark as light was very scarce in the future. Going out for missions. Reading documents. Enhancing the security system. You even set up a counseling session for all of the resistance fighters and their families as there are some trained councilors that are not capable of fighting,"

"Really? Are the people glad about it?" John asked hopefully.

"No," Cameron stated flatly.

"Why?"

"Because it was my idea," Cameron turned to him.

John was really shocked at her blunt reply even if this is the ultimate proof she was really hated in the future. He could almost feel her misery although she did a perfect job to conceal it, if she felt any. But for some reasons, John felt really glad most of his life in the future revolves around Cameron.

"When did I meet you Cameron?" John asked "In the future,"

"I can't tell you, John, it'll mess up the timeline and we may never meet," Cameron's reply put a great disappointment in John, but if Cameron's deduction of the result is going to be right, he rather not know.

John shivered before continuing to the next question. "What do we do in the future? Us?" John asked, feeling his cheeks turning hotter. Cameron turned to him and snuggled up to him, putting her arms around John's torso. He relaxed, closing in to her. Cameron ducked down under his chin, leaning on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. John wrapped his arms around her petite body, resting his chin on her forehead.

"We do this a lot," Cameron said. John smiled to himself. "And a lot more… John says I can't tell you,"

"Why?" John frowned, a little annoyed.

"I don't know, he said it should come to you naturally," Cameron replied. John shuddered, wondering what his future self is playing at again.

"Then what about Carter?" John tried to continue the conversation that seems to be getting along quite well "How'd we know him in the future?"

"He came to assassinate you, he almost succeeded,"

"And we defeated him, thus reprogramming him?"

"No, we didn't defeat him, he had a gun to your head," Cameron said. This alarmed John a lot.

"What happened?"

"I engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. Then he had some glitches when he defeated me, I couldn't resist anymore. He was taking out my chip when he froze," Cameron continued "He shut himself down. All we had to do was reprogram him,"

"Why?"

"We don't know, we couldn't find anything when we searched his memories,"

"Then what happened?"

"You got really close to Carter. He was the model just before me that almost had a perfect ability to learn and blend in. In other words, he acts almost human,"

"Like you on the first day we met?"

"Yes. Then you got really angry with Carter and ordered him to be burned in the termite room,"

"Why?"

"I can't say, John. Future John would tell you if he wanted to. You just had a usual talk with Carter in your study then you became very angry. Probably about something Carter said,"

John felt really curious about this complicated relationship.

"Then you suddenly regretted it when I tried to talk you out of burning Carter. But when you send him out on the next mission, we never heard from him again. You figured out that maybe he was caught," Cameron explained.

"I guess skynet reprogrammed him to do the dirty work for them later huh?" John assumed, sighing.

"Yes,"

"Cam," John mumbled,

Cameron paused for a while, distracted by the younger John using the nickname he never used since a long time but she reply "Yes?"

"I love you,"

Cameron didn't reply this time. She closed her eyes, pushing her cheek against his chest. John kissed the top her head gently, closing his eyes, ready to sink into sleep. When suddenly he felt Cameron pull away from him, leaving from his embrace. He opened his eyes, feeling disappointed but before he could feel anymore, their lips met.

John froze for a moment before he closed his eyes, granting her a passionate kiss. John ran his hand along the back of her neck, holding her close to him, not wanting her to pull away this time. Cameron reached out under her blanket and held his free hand tightly.

John slipped his tongue into Cameron. She seemed be waiting for him, never invading him. Their tongues only met when John went to her, she never came to him. But when he did, her tongue twisted around his.

John realized learning about his future with Cameron can never be better than actually experiencing the future with her…

_To be continued…_

_Well? This is actually a very bold chapter and a really big chapter to write, to me. It twisted the entire story… I can't believe I actually did it?! This may be the big turn around into John/Cameron relationship going a big leap, no doubt, deeper. Anyway, like it? Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Here's chapter twenty-three. I'm kind of getting messed up with my own story plan, so if you are confused in anyway, just ask. Please review 

Thanks to those who reviewed! (The increase in reviews it perfect! I hope you guys can keep it going!)

**negi246**: It's fine if you don't review all the time but at least occasionally! Thanks for reviewing this time!

**Pheonixzero**: Yup, it is. And I'll make it be even if the show leads it to some tragic ending.

**Stormbunny14**: Thanks, I really enjoy welcoming new readers into my story!

**5tarRach6330**: Thanks, this chapter is one of my favorites to write as well! About Cater, he's just complicated and some of his secrets would be revealed later, VERY MUCH LATER!

**zahnfan23**: Thanks for staying with the story! I'll do my best to keep it going!

**Aaron Leach**: Thanks!

**J ****H Young**: Thanks for your support, I hope this chapter don't disappoint you!

**SmallDL**: Thanks, although I have thought of adding something more extreme but decided it's overdoing it. It isn't actually the same love, the love which Cameron bore for both Johns. As you can see, both Johns are very much different. You'll see the wide difference in subsequent chapter.

Chapter 23: The blind Decision

John moaned as he opened his eyes reluctantly. He snuggled under the sheets, trying to keep himself warm. John tightened his arms around Cameron's waist.

"What's the din about?" John mumbled drowsily, hearing muffled shouts outside.

"I don't know John," Cameron replied, sounding wide awake. "You should wake. The argument is getting worst,"

John was wide alert upon hearing that an argument has started. "Argument? About what?" John asked incredously, letting go of Cameron, reluctant to let go of his embrace on her.

"I don't know, John," Cameron replied monotonously.

"Didn't you find out?" John asked curiously, throwing the sheets aside, turning off the air-conditioner.

"You had a tight hold on me," Cameron stated flatly, causing John to blush, wishing he never asked that stupid question.

John walked to the door and turned the door knob, pulling the door open, only to be blasted by deafening shouts. He heard future him shouting some vulgarities that seemed unclear to his 'sleeping' ears.

Cameron walked past John swiftly. As they arrived at the end of the corridor and was about to enter the living room, John heard his future self shouting.

"Cameron! Stay away!" Future John screamed. Cameron stopped in her footsteps. When John attempted to walk past her, she stretched out her hand and placed it on John's chest, stopping his progress. Cameron walked cautiously into the living room, only to be greeted by the sight of Sarah and Derek having their back to her.

John peeked pass Cameron. Gaping as he spotted Carter holding a pistol, his strong arm around Future John's neck, pistol resting on Future John's temple.

Cameron stepped beside Sarah, staying away from Derek who she knows would shoot her if she crossed his mental perimeter that he set for metals. Carter glared at Sarah and then his glare fell on Cameron.

Cameron cocked her head.

"CAMERON! STAY—" Future John roared but he was cut off by Carter who lifted his pistol off his temple and pointed it at Cameron, pressing the trigger. The bullet caught Cameron in the shoulder.

Cameron, who was caught off guard, not expected Carter to shoot, fell off her feet and onto her back. John dropped to his knees by her as she attempted to sit up. Future John let out an agonizing shout of seeing Cameron getting hurt. Carter throw him aside roughly, into the wall. He walked to John, who was kneeling by Cameron.

"Oh no you don't touch my son you—" Sarah growled but Carter pushed her aside, into Derek, knocking Derek's rifle to the floor.

Carter bent over John and Cameron, who was on her elbows, attempting to get up.

"Carter why are you doing this?" John shouted, insisting on staying by Cameron.

Carter ignored his question, aiming his pistol at Cameron, who merely stared back at Carter; she was frowning at his sudden turn around. The pistol took aim with a single red light which shone straight at Cameron's left eye. She didn't budge.

"No!" John dashed forward, blocking his aim at Cameron.

"John," Cameron held his shoulder, pushing him out of the way of the aim of the pistol.

Carter didn't waver. He merely grabbed John's arm and threw him to Sarah and Derek who was both shaken. Carter glanced fiercely at John before redirecting his attention to his mission who lay on the floor, helpless and unarmed under him.

Then Future John grabbed Carter's shoulder, throwing a vicious punch across his cheekbone. Carter flinched, giving Future John another chance to push him away from Cameron and onto the floor.

John watched in awe, Future John seemed to have the strength of a terminator…

Carter got up, only to be punched again, disarmed of the pistol. Future John took the pistol swiftly, pointing straight at Carter before he can move. Future John's finger wrapped on the trigger, ready to put a bullet into Carter's eye.

"John!" Future John froze, turning to the scream. Cameron looked at him, almost pleadingly, "He's our friend!"

Before Future John can reply, Carter got up. Carter snatched the pistol over, grabbing him by his shoulders and throwing him through the glass window, out into the backyard, knocking him out.

Carter cocked his head at Cameron, analyzing his target that was now on her feet.

**IDENTITY: CAMERON PHILLIPS, CYBORG TOK-715**

**MISSION:**

**TERMINATE**

The last word of command blinked two times. Carter raised his pistol, using the red laser light to take aim one last time. Cameron stood there, not resisting or even reacting. She stared blankly back at him.

Carter prepared to press the trigger, ignoring all the shouts of plea from John who was helplessly pulled back by Sarah.

"Carter no, please…" John pleaded, shaking his head in fear as Carter's finger started to twitch on the trigger. "Help her!" John screamed to Derek who stood there with his rifle, watching Carter carry out his termination. Sarah had her arms around John to stop him from dashing forward.

Carter frowned as he failed to pull the trigger. _Why isn't she resisting? _Carter thought. His hand holding the pistol twitched uncontrollably. Carter dropped the pistol, staring at his shaking hand. He glanced at Cameron.

**TERMINATE**

**ATTEMPTING TERMINATION OVERRIDE…**

Carter shook as his CPU worked furiously

**UNABLE TO CARRY OUT OVERRIDE**

**MISSION:**

**TERMINATE**

Carter charged forward, ignoring his gun. He pushed Cameron through the wooden wall, into the storeroom. He knelt over her, throwing punches at her.

**Target acquired. **

**Retaliations attempts: 000**

Carter stood up from Cameron, frowning. Carter started to shake his head, in almost disbelief. He froze all of a sudden, standing above Cameron.

Sarah watched this, apparently surprised. John struggled out of her hold, dashing pass Carter and into the hole in the wall. He leaned over Cameron.

"You okay?" John asked, holding her cheek.

Cameron managed a small nod before John helped her out of the rumble.

Carter stood at the entrance of the new hole in the wall... He was motionless.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked as Cameron approached Carter. She stood in front of him.

"John, get me the tool box!" Cameron shouted as John ran into the room and came back with the tool box.

Cameron used the scalpel and created a hole of 12 diameters, revealing Carter's CPU port. Cameron screwed open his port cover and removed his CPU chip. She slipped it into her back pocket.

Sarah ran into the backyard that was exposed through the broken glass window.

"John!" Sarah screamed. Cameron and John ran to help while Derek checked the area if anyone was disturbed by the commotion. But apparently, living on the outskirts of the city means no one lived nearby. It was their house standing there alone. So no one was to be seen for miles and miles away.

Cameron and John found Future John lying on the grass, surrounded by shattered glass. Sarah wanted to approach him but there were gigantic broken glass around him. He was obviously unconscious after suffering a huge blow to his head. Cameron walked into the pieces of shattered glass and picked Future John up, unaffected as the glass made cuts of various severities on her legs.

John followed Cameron into Future John's room as she placed him on the mattress.

"Mom, Cameron and I can handle it; you and Derek clear up the mess will you?" John said, trying to sound as gentle as possible to Sarah.

"Yeah, no problem," Sarah nodded, heading outside. After Cameron carried Carter into the same room and put him on the bed beside Future John, she worked on Future John's wounds.

John watched as Cameron carefully removed all the shattered glass pieces from Future John's hair and then, she wrapped his head wound up.

"Are you hurt?" Cameron frowned, glancing at John who was shivering.

"No," John replied shakily.

"Maybe you should wash up first. Your temperature is rising sharply," Cameron said.

"Yeah, sure," John walked out of the room, leaving Cameron removing Future John's shirt to check for any injuries.

John turned on the shower to the coldest temperature to wash away the shock and fear. John couldn't shake that thought away. It was him who insisted on Carter staying even though Sarah and Derek had silent objections. It was him who insisted again even as Future John told him they had to dispose Carter.

Today, he almost lost Cameron forever to one blind decision of being too attached to Carter when he's not supposed to if it is not for Carter's glitch Cameron would have been dead, or terminated…

He almost got her killed…

_To be continued…_

_That's it folks! Don't forget to review!_


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Without further ado, here comes chapter 24! It is pretty similar to episode 8 in season 1 'Vick's Chip' but only much boring. And in case you're wondering why I update my story so fast, the two reasons are because I have more time on my hand and because you guys are being a good sport and the reviews made my day!

**WARNING TO ALL READERS:** Sorry to say that if you find Carter's mystery not revealed in this 'season' as I intend to reveal it in the later sequels. Apologies if this made you angst or angry or frustrated and feel like twisting my neck out of its socket. (Last one's gross…)

Thanks again to reviewers. Those who aren't reviewing, I promise if you keep reviewing, it will really help in the progress of my story.

Dre4mwe4ver: I'm glad Carter's problem is bothering you, it's supposed to be but some of my readers are not bothering much about it  I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a long long time to find out what's wrong with Carter, a looooong time so stay with the story to find out. So don't worry if I have forgotten about it! And that about John's angst, all I can say is I'm really glad you liked it!

Sigma: Thanks for reviewing, I have answered you're comment at the 'Author's note' section! I really hope you can try to keep up with my updating so as to give me comments on every chapter!

Aaron Leach: Thanks for reviewing and glad you're so faithful to my story!

zahnfan23: Yup, I agree but he won't be in the near future. You know how the John is in the television and I want to stay true to it; once John learn his lesson he is less likely to try it again in the near future.

5tarRach6330: It's good to hear from a faithful reader! I'm glad you like drama. I also agree its quite short but I'm updating often now so I hope that will make up for the short ones. And I'm sorry to say the answers about Carter's glitch won't be revealed in this 'season', it would be revealed in my sequels.

J H Young: I'm glad I managed to pull off the twist. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 24: Carter's Chip

John went to his room to pick up his laptop. His towel was swung over his shoulder and his hair was still wet from the bathe. He went to Future John's room where he found Cameron kneeling by Future John, watching him, still unconscious.

John walked pass her and put his laptop on the study table. Cameron stared at him curiously.

"I will be assessing Carter's chip now but I'll need your help," John said, taking out the 'power amplifier' and connecting it to his laptop and the power supply.

Cameron reached for Carter's chip, wiping it mildly with a small brush before inserting it into John's laptop port hole.

"Give it a 4.3 volt of electricity," Cameron instructed. John typed it into his computer.

"Okay," John replied, nervous at what they are about to view in the screen. Suddenly, the screen of white noise burst into life. John watched curiously as random shots appeared, "Wow, what a mess," John commented. "How are we supposed to find what we need?"

"Each of the different models is programmed differently in every aspect. Even how they arrange their files in their CPU," Cameron stated.

"Great, so…" John paused, "I'm gonna get 'lost' here?"

"I can try to find some files as Carter's model is the model that comes out just before mine, there shouldn't be much difference," Cameron reached for the keyboard. John automatically slipped off the chair, letting Cameron settle in it. She typed continuously, keeping her eyes on the screen and not even glancing at the keyboard.

All John can make out of what she's typing was a bunch of random numbers and letters. Then after a very long line of that, Cameron clicked enter and the chip burst into life and started showing small white dots on the screen in neat rows and columns.

"These are arranged in alphabetical order according to what Carter named that file, take a lucky pick, from here we can't tell what each file is named," Cameron explained.

John frowned at this weird 'game'. "This one, I guess," John pointed at the dot in the middle. Cameron steered the mouse over and clicked on it.

A soft buzzing came on as the screen became more clear and sharper. The screen was not fully colored. Only red, blue and green can be seen clearly, the rest are seen in mild red. Carter was in the jeep. He drove it, looking around as he drove. John recognized it as the school. Then he saw John and Cameron crossing the road. A big sign of 'Target acquired', 'Cameron Phillips, cyborg model number TOK-715' and 'terminate' appeared on his screen.

"This isn't what we want," John said hastily, not wanting to see Cameron get hit all over again. Cameron nodded, clicking to pause the viewing. She clicked 'esc' on the keyboard and they were back on the picking of files.

"What do you want to know John?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know Cam," John said, pointing at the file at the top corner of the screen. Cameron clicked onto it. "Something useful to us. Maybe we'll know where some of the other terminators are then we can elimate them," John said, shrugging.

"It is too dangerous. Concentrating on finding skynet is more important," Cameron replied as the file loaded "And Carter wouldn't know where other terminators lived or he would have told us,"

"You never know," John sang as he bent over to get a better look at the screen. The scene was so dark. Carter pushed opened the door gently, revealing Cameron. She had her back facing him. Before John could figure out where this small scene was at, it paused and Cameron exited from the file. "Hey!"

"This file doesn't contain important information." Cameron replied blankly, clicking onto another file on her own accord, thinking John is having too much of a 'lucky' guess.

John, on the other hand, felt his curiosity grew tremendously. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cameron.

The screen blinked simultaneously until it came to a black out. Then it suddenly started up again. Carter looked around, scanning his environment. He looked up at a tall man. He had a small moustache and a crew cut in his hair; looked to be in his mid forties, grinning down at Carter.

"Well? So fill me in man, what do they normally call it?" He pretended to think for a moment, holding his chin "Ah, what's your mission?"

Carter assessed his mission and replied truthfully, "Protect John Connor & terminate TOK-715."

"Good," The man grinned when suddenly, he heard a loud click. Carter turned to the door, and spotted a man and a woman that he analyzed. To Carter at that moment, they may be strangers that need analyzing but to John and Cameron, who were viewing this, happened to identify the two as Sarah Connor and Derek Reese.

"Hey! I don't remember mom and Derek being around Carter without us. And where are they anyway?" John said.

"It's the warehouse I left Carter in," Cameron replied as Sarah, in the viewer, raised her gun cautiously at the guy as Derek pointed his rifle at Carter.

"Who are you?" Sarah shouted.

"Miss, I assume you must be Connor's mom? An honor to meet you," The man spoke up, grinning.

"Michael Peace?" Derek asked incredously, lowering his rifle a little.

"Yeah man! Reese!" Michael dashed forward, hugging Derek as he returned the hug.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to reprogram this guy to work with us," Michael grinned slyly.

"We already have Cameron for that," Sarah spoke up, lowering her gun by a few inches but keeping a tight grip on it.

"No, not that, I meant us," He gestured between Derek and himself.

"What do you mean?" Sarah demanded.

"His missions are:" Michael cleared his throat "to protect John Connor and terminate TOK-715, then self terminate!"

"What? Terminate Cameron? John would die protecting her to the end!" Sarah gaped. "And when he knows—"

"He wouldn't Sarah, I had no intentions of letting John know," Derek cut in. "That metal bitch and the others had got to go someday, John can't stay with her forever,"

Sarah frowned, not liking the idea; expression showing her worry.

"Come on Sarah!" Derek said, starting to get impatient. "Isn't that what we want? John forgetting that tin bitch and not fuck her up?" Sarah reluctantly nodded after a while

"Then what do we tell John?" Sarah asked, fingering her pistol.

"We'll just tell him we couldn't find Carter then it'd all be—"

Cameron and John was so absorbed in this, they haven't realized future John sitting up until he moaned "My head hurts like hell, what'd you guys doing?"

Cameron turned to Future John, looking genuinely surprised. She reached for the laptop screen swiftly, slamming it down gently on its catch, putting it to standby. John frowned at her reaction at this.

She walked to Future John who cleared his vision and focused on Cameron.

"Cam! Are you hurt?" Future John asked anxiously, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm not," Cameron replied bluntly.

Future John removed his hand from her shoulder, only to be tainted with blood. "Heh," He laughed sarcastically.

"I'll remove it for you," Future John offered.

"Rest, John'll do it," Cameron said, "And you don't mind Carter sleeping there do you?" Cameron asked

"Actually I do, mom has to sleep you know," Future John replied.

"Right," Cameron lifted Carter on her unharmed shoulder and brought him outside, on the couch after telling John "Bring the laptop to our room, we'll see it from there," Cameron said.

John nodded, mentally kicking himself for forgetting Cameron's wound and to think the first thing future John asked when he woke was about Cameron. He felt ashamed.

Cameron met Sarah and Derek outside in the living room. They were cleaning up the glass pieces. Cameron avoided conversation with them as she went to the room after dropping Carter off, meeting John who was plucking in all the supply into the electrical power socket.

"I'll remove that bullet first," John said, turning to fetch the tool box. "Sit down,"

Cameron nodded, removing her jacket. John gulped softly as she sat in front of him in her bra.

"Your scar's healing quickly," John commented about her stitches from the lab, trying to keep his mind off her half naked form.

"Yes," Cameron replied. John reached out with the pliers, digging in for the bullet, trying to be as gentle as possible and almost wincing as Cameron's flesh squelch in objection to the invasion of the plier.

When John found the bullet, he clipped the pliers on the bullet, pulling it out. Cameron nodded "This would be good practice,"

"For what?" John frowned, keeping the plier as she put on her jacket.

"In the future, you'll need to remove bullets from damaged terminators which you want to keep," Cameron said to him. John nodded, resuming watching the details of the chip with Cameron. It's like watching a movie and being with Cameron made him flush with embarrassment at the thought of him bringing Cameron out on a movie; Carter's chip…

They spent the entire day watching it in the room, stopping to only have meals. They found out less and uninteresting things about Carter, before he was reprogrammed to protect John. But they never manage to stumble across anything to do with the future.

Cameron explained it may be scrapped off when John expressed his frustration of having false hope. Later, they had their bathe and back to bed, now quickly becoming John's favorite time of the day. He enjoyed lying with Cameron in his embrace or he lying in her embrace.

"Do you have to sleep today?" John asked hopefully, slipping under the covers.

"Do you want me to?" Cameron asked, as John nodded embarrassed to admit it but if he didn't nod, he knew Cameron wouldn't sleep.

"Then I will," Cameron smiled, turning off the lights and settling down in bed. John smiled, squirming up to her this time, holding her tightly. He heard a soft whirling as she turned off.

John waited a while in bed before he carefully slip away from the bed and sat soundlessly at the table, switching on his laptop, going back to the file Cameron abruptly stopped it's playing before Future John woke.

He saw Cameron's back view. Carter magnify his viewing mode and saw Cameron stroking John's head softly and finally pecking him on the forehead before turning around to face Carter. Not looking guilty at getting caught kissing John…

John felt a swell of happiness. _Cameron actually loved him as well…_

Later, Carter and Cameron had a mild conversation before the kiss.

John's fist curled up into a ball of fury. His knuckles turned white and his eyes flashing in pure anger and hatred…

_To be continued…_

_This chapter is a bit boring and random so I hope you actually could find a way to enjoy it. And the scene between Cameron and Carter at the end I skipped it as it is found in __**chapter seventeen. Go read it up if you have forgotten**__…_

**APOLOGIES**: Sorry to all readers who realized I screwed this chapter up with my poor knowledge of any technical. I'm not good and**F.Y.I: Carter's files arrangement is how I think the Terminator's should manage their files and now like Vick.**

**PLESE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: Well? This is a little angst and a little dramatic because future John will find out about Sarah and Derek lying about not knowing Carter's reprogramming. In this chapter, the **true** Future John shows up. Hope you'll enjoy this…

Thanks to those who reviewed. Plus, I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible now that I have extra time on my hand. (Yay! I just realized I had over a hundred reviews! I really hope by chapter 33, the last chapter, I can reach 200, although it's a little bit of a dream really)

Dre4mwe4ver: About Cameron's stand-by, the answer's in this chapter. I'm glad someone finally noticed. About that 'plucking' I realized it after I post the story and yeah, it's my stupid vocabulary showing in my story. I'm glad the vocabulary mistake hasn't brought the enjoyment of the story away, thanks for reviewing!

zahnfan23: About Derek, at that moment, he's kind of in a good mood seeing his old buddy thus he also didn't see the point in being hard on Sarah as he knew she'd see reason.

5tarRach6330: John's more than a little pissed; his rage would really start to show at the end of the chapter. And they managing to keep it a secret for so long, trust me, it took Sarah lots of effort to keep it from her son.

Sigma: Well, I didn't have much hope for this one, but I guessed you guys proved I was wrong, turned out; this chapter had quite a good response. Well, John, in my story, had always been the softie and felt guilty easily with cling on to him for a long time and it's not surprising he felt guilty about Cameron 'saving' him from that bang. I'm really glad you're enjoying this.

Starman800: The last skip was in chapter seventeen, I'm sure. When Weaver was viewing Cameron's chip before the operation. And I also realized I was skipping around too much, I'm sorry it bothered you. I'll put up some brakes in the future, no worries!

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

People, don't forget to review for this chapter! I'll be waiting for feedbacks!

**WARNING:** Heavy vulgarities, not suitable for minor.

Chapter 25: Love 'Square'

John glanced at Cameron, who was peacefully lying on the bed, under the sheets. Her eyes was closed, John had never seen her so peaceful before, although he had seen her blank look more than a handful of times, this was different and it meant something to John.

He couldn't help but unclench his fists and the anger slowly slipping away from him without his notice. A moment ago, he felt like going to the living room and bash the crap out of Carter when he can't retaliate. But the sight of Cameron sleeping is too precious to John and he couldn't bear to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

John slowly closed the laptop and slid into the sheets by Cameron. He assumed from that scene he couldn't blame Cameron, Carter send himself up and Cameron probably don't know what's going on, only stimulating what she felt from him, John hoped.

John sighed as he gazed at Cameron's face of perfection. He put his arms around Cameron's slender waist, pulling her close. As he pulled her head to his chest, he felt his protector looked up at him curiously.

"Is there anything wrong, John?" Cameron asked.

"No, just moving that's all,"

"Can't sleep? You haven't been sleeping at all," Cameron noticed his eyes wide open and stress level on his 'neural network' had not decrease at all, in fact it had increase to a certain level.

"Yeah. I can't," He stopped himself to add _because I just witness Carter fucking kissed you! _

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Cameron asked.

"No thanks. Go back to sleep, I'll just try to sleep. Anyway, it's good enough if I get to hold you," John smiled.

"Okay, have an early night John," John heard her mumbled before burying her face into his chest again.

John clenched his teeth tightly together, jaw muscles strained. He pulled Cameron closer to himself, feeling the heat radiating from her.

John stroked her back gently, not able to imagine what he would do if she went into a relationship with Carter and left him there alone, can he continue living as the Future Leader of Mankind? Thinking of the hell he went through before Cameron's appearance dug a deep hole filled with dread in John's stomach.

Cameron's eyes were opened. She thought about what she heard from the scene John was watching on the laptop. Now that John has seen the scene, she didn't know how she'd explain things to him tomorrow. She was just glad he didn't pursue an answer tonight, what would she say to him when she herself didn't know why she reacted?

((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

John opened his eyes to find his hands free, on the bed by his side. John sat up anxiously, glancing at his side. Cameron wasn't there! _Where is she?_

John threw the sheets aside, half run and half walk out of the door. He ran into the kitchen to find his mom and Derek having their breakfast with toast. They looked up at him as he ran into the dining room, hair in a mess, clothes crumpled, obviously just woken up.

"Where are you going? Are you alright?" Sarah asked suspiciously, putting down her coffee. John searched the living room, seeing Carter lying limply by the sofa and fighting the urge to bash him to a pulp, and then searching his brain for an answer to Sarah's question.

"Er…nothing mom. Bad dream, that's all," John tried to sound casual, turning back to his room, hearing Derek.

"Guess that kid's nightmares getting worst with that machine in there with him all night. The last time he had a nightmare, he merely sat in his bed shivering. Now he had a nightmare and he runs out of his room," Derek mumbled to Sarah.

John ignored him, walking past Future John's room and noticing the door was left ajar. He peeped in to find Cameron wrapping Future John's head in fresh bandage as he sat still. John walked to the bathroom to wash up before joining Cameron in the room.

"So," John walked in after knocking "You alright?" sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah man, sure. Got worst ones in the future," Future John grinned. He winced slightly as Cameron clipped the bandage together.

"We'd better go out for breakfast or mom's gonna come up here and trust me, you don't want her coming up here," John said.

Future John chuckled, nodding in agreement, "I know what you mean," Future John turned to wear his boots, "You guys found anything about Carter's chip yet, left my room so quickly yesterday I hardly had time to stop you,"

"We found loads," John nodded.

"Really? Care to share?" Future John wore his boots with Cameron's help of tying the laces; his head injury left him giddy. John noticed out of the corner of his eye, Cameron look a mildly worried at Future John's question.

"Sure. We found out who reprogrammed Carter when we dumped him in the warehouse,"

"Who?" Future John asked.

"Someone called Michael Peace, and…" John explained, pausing half-way, hesitating.

"And?"

"We found out Derek and Mom knows Carter was reprogrammed," John continued, "They lied to us,"

Future John's eyes flashed with anger "Damn it! I knew that Son of a bitch will screw things up! I shouldn't have sent him back in first place!" Future John growled.

"John," Cameron placed a hand on Future John's arm, "You shouldn't exert yourself,"

Future John ignored her, too caught up in his anger to be health conscience, "I asked Mom about it in bed after you tell me she and Derek came back from the warehouse and claiming Carter's not there. But she looked guilty though she didn't say much," Future John stood up, "Well, at least now you guys know why I wanted to stay with mom. Hate to say it but I kind of did suspected the lie mom cooked up,"

"So…" John urged Future John for his 'master' plan.

"I'll ask them again," Future John smirked.

The three walked into the living room. Future John sat beside John and Cameron settled beside John.

"So Mom," Future John stuffed the toast into his mouth. "We found out on Carter's chip that you and Derek know that Carter had been reprogrammed and you even know who did it."

Sarah, who was bending over the sink, drying the dishes looked up and froze.

John stared at Future John, obviously shocked at his bluntness for his own mother.

"Well?" Future John raised an eyebrow, finishing his toast before looking up at Sarah.

"John I—"

"Mom, answer, Yes or No?" Future John stood up.

"John—"

"MOM!"

Sarah flinched before replying "Yes," Her reply came slow but nonetheless, it's a 'yes'.

"Damn it!" Future John swore loudly before slamming the table with his fist, falling back into the chair. The table creaked under the sudden pressure. He had the hurt look in his eyes that Sarah had never seen in her future son's strong personality before.

"I never thought my own mother would stab me in the back," future John mumbled, "You're right mom; nobody can be trust in war, even my own mother. I guess I win the bet. Cameron would never stab me in the back, but my own mom would,"

"John, I had no choice. Derek was right, I couldn't risk letting you get too close to a…a machine! It's too much of a risk. And Carter wouldn't hurt you! He was programmed to protect you!" Sarah said, closing in on the table. Future John stood up, glaring; his fists tightened, knuckles turning white the moment Sarah said 'machine'.

John stiffened; afraid Future John might throw Sarah a fist or something.

"But to destroy Cameron!" Future John shouted "How could you allow that?" Tears swimming around in his eyes, "Haven't it struck you how much of a blow it would be to John and I?"

"John," Cameron stood up, her sensors indicating his level of anger is off the limit. She didn't want a family brawl now. She didn't want any of her charge to get hurt in the fight. And she didn't want Future John to die after over exerting himself.

"John, I—" Sarah paused, looking helplessly at her son, seeking him to understand what she did was all for him, "I cannot allow you to fall in love with Cameron,"

"I am close to her and I have always been! I love her, Mom! John and I am the same person! If I love her, John will still grow to love her," Future John growled. John really had to give it to Future John for having courage to admit his love for Cameron in front of Sarah.

Sarah stared at her son, determined to bring her son to his senses. "But John, she's a machine! Something which want to kill you,"

"No, she never wanted to kill me," Future John said in a challenging tone, "Never, not her, not Cameron!"

Just this moment, Derek, who was cleaning a rifle, entered the house, from the garage.

"What's going on here?" Derek shouted sternly.

_Bad timing…_ John thought, dreading the worst.

As John expected, Future John ran to Derek, pushing him back with such force that he dropped the rifle. His back slammed into the wall, denting it.

"What the—" Derek shouted but Future John held his face close to his, glaring fiercely; interrupting him.

"FUCK!" Future John spat "you,"

John and Sarah only stood there staring in almost horror at this scene of rage from Future John.

"Go to hell, Reese," Future John hissed before he punched Derek so hard on the cheekbone that John heard it crack. Derek fell to the floor. "And take that fucking son of a bitch attitude with you!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek shouted, holding his cheek.

"You hate Cameron that much?" Future John stood over him, seething. "I had the heart to send her back after you to assist you in protecting me but you don't appreciate what she's done to save your sorry ass do you? In fact you very much want to see her gone?" Future John roared.

"John, stop," Cameron took Future John's arm, holding it tightly; doing a good job in holding him back from running his feet over Derek's stomach.

"**Good**! I would take her back with me!" Future John threw a hard kick to Derek's stomach after much struggling from Cameron. Derek winced but he stood up and started to fight back.

"Stop John!" Cameron snapped, pulling him back more firmly but made a point not to hurt him further. Her sensors flashed red at the level of Future John's anger and energy exertion level.

"I would take her back with me, back to the future with me and we'll never come back! You'll never see her again, you'll never see me again; I don't even give a damn if you die! Do—"

"JOHN!" Cameron interrupted, tightening her grip on his muscular arm so tightly, a grip which even Derek will wince under but that seemed to be the only thing that would stop Future John's rampage.

"John, please, no more fighting, no more. Stop," Cameron held Future John's hand, pulling him back. Future John froze. Cameron's tone sound too pleading for him to ignore, a tone his heart would break upon hearing. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, trying to heed Cameron's calls but he couldn't.

His eyes opened, glaring at Derek.

Derek stopped moving as well, holding his injured cheekbone.

Then everyone turned to John as he pushed the chair back so hard that it fell over. John took off to the room.

John left the dining room, slipped into the room and slammed it, locking the door. He walked limply to the bed, dropping on it, face down on the mattress.

John started sobbing. He clenched the sheets, pounding the bed with his fist in frustration.

"Damn the Future me!" John croaked as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. He felt lifeless and tired, "First he sent Cameron to me to protect me and now he's taking her away from me?!"

He felt like ending his life here and now, forget about Future Leader of Mankind, forget about Skynet, forget about terminators and best, forget about Cameron…

_Wait, forget Cameron? Can I really do that? Can I bear to do it? Future John's right. All those things she done for us, why did I miss it before? Damn, why is my life so fucking messed up? Why can't I be like everyone else? Why must Cameron go and why does it have to be me that took her? I lov—_

*knock, knock

"Who is it?" John steadied his voice.

"John," Cameron's voice sounded muffled through the efficiently sound proof door but music to his ears nonetheless.

John wiped his tears and walked to the door, unlocking it and immediately heading for the bed again, feeling himself about to collapse from the lack of energy. Suddenly John felt her holding him back by his hand. She was close to him, very close. John could feel her hair tickling his back.

"What're you doing?" John growled, pushing away from her. He turned to face her, eyes flashing viciously. He gripped her wrist tightly.

"You've been crying," Cameron stated the obvious.

"What do you think you're doing? You were just outside a few minutes ago, smothering up to Future John and now you come in and do the same to me? Do you know what are you doing?" John shook her angrily.

"John, I'm comforting you I thought—"

"You thought wrong, Cameron! I know you kissed Carter! It was fucking nice wasn't it?" John growled.

"John I—" Cameron started, looking genuinely hurt.

"You cannot kiss Carter, go smother up to Future John, probably kissing him tons of times and now come in to 'comfort' me okay?! It's absurd and—and go to hell!" John barked.

"But John—"

"That's enough Cameron! I had enough of this shit relationship with you! You want to go back to the Future with Future John? Go ahead, who's stopping you?" John snarled.

Cameron looked away from John, straight at the ground. John let go of her wrist which turned blue from the lack of blood circulation, eyes flashing in hatred for this girl_, no, this terminator, machine…_

"I'll just leave you then," Cameron whispered before walking to the door. John softened as he watched her go. _And this time, he sent her away and not future him…_

"Cameron," Future John walked into the room. Cameron looked at him, who was standing in front of her, holding the door knob of the open door.

"Knock much?" John scowled sarcastically.

"No," Future John replied. "Cam, is it true you kissed Carter?"

"Yes, but John, I—" Cameron paused, looking pleadingly at Future John, almost close to tears.

"It's fine, just fine," Future John walked forward, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

John couldn't believe what the future him was saying. _Its fine? _

"Look John, if you're going to blame Cam like that, you're not fit to be me, much less love Cameron at all, you're the one who doesn't understand anything about it!" Future John snapped. John glared back at him.

"Enlighten me,"

_To Be Continued…_

_This is where I'll stop. I think this is pretty long. Anyway, please don't be disappointed at the next chapter; it would be kind of futuristic…_


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Nothing much to say. Just that I noticed the story is a little off. Anyway, just enjoy this one. Don't forget to review though.

Many thanks to those who reviewed and more encouragement to those who haven't.

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks, I hope this chapter is good enough.

Sigma: Derek's always like that and trust me; he won't have his way as long as Future John's around. Thanks, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Dre4mwe4ver: Yup, I'm glad I did. But you are really sharp to notice that one, no one else talked about it. Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you got my idea of John and Future John all figured out, it was really great! Keep up these reviews!

Aaron Leach: Thanks!

Meljoy: I missed all your reviews back there! But I'm glad you're back! I'm afraid the answer might be a little disappointing, but I hope you can enjoy it all the same. Thanks for reviewing.

zahnfan23: Thanks!

Chapter 26: Future Grudges

Future John squeezed Cameron's hand as he sat down on the bed with Cameron who is taking note of every action he take, scanning him and finding out that he was about to reach his limits, the head wound affected him a lot. She got ready to dash out any moment in case he decides to collapse.

"Well," Future John paused before continuing "In the future, Carter and I were very close,"

John folded his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't much of a sweet pea then. In fact, I was a weirdo and a person who kept to myself not to mention, punching anyone who crosses me. Maybe that's why no one wants to get close to me. Only Cameron that is, that doesn't know the meaning of fear and never fearing me getting violent on her, claiming she never felt pain even if I pulled any punches on her, which I won't," Future John gulped "Then we found Carter and reprogrammed him. The three of us, just the three of us got so close. We're closer to each other than anyone I've been with, other than Mom of course. But there was one time…"

000000 The Future (_Please note that some of the things here are not exactly what Future John told John, some are committed to his flashback)_

John's hard core boots padded softly on the concrete floor. He heard a few men ahead. They sounded drunk at the volume they are communicating by. John decided to check this out. Cameron was not with him, for the first time. John sent her to help Carter to check the files on the terminators they had under them.

"Man, you should have seen that bitch's face!" A loud gruff voice rang loudly through out the corridor. "I was there and they didn't even know. What guts that Bastard has to trying to fuck up that bitch metal that Connor walked around with all day, I'm sure Connor's going to flip if he knows this. "

John walked into the resting room, consisting of two beat up couch and a table.

"Really?" John approached his men. They stared at him for a moment before their eyes widen and they stood up, saluting John. John waved it away hastily. "But why am I flipping?" He stared at them

"General—"

"ANSWER ME!" John roared.

"S—sir,"

"Now," John barked.

"We saw the bast—" He paused abruptly "Wryne kissing Phillips, sir," getting ready to flee at any uproar,

"Really? Since when? In pajamas at night?" John replied monotonously and yet sarcastically.

"No sir, I swear it's not a dream! I saw them. Right in Phillips's room. They were right there in the middle of the room, I even saw Wryne pushing her onto the bed—"

John walked pass him quickly and back to his quarters, frowning to himself, subconsciously curling up his hands into ball of fists.

(((())))

"We already had three T-101 on this," Cameron said, holding a clip board, standing with Carter at the laboratory table which has a deactivated T-100 on it.

"We could—"

"Wryne," A soldier, Cannas, approached them, staying at least 1 meter away from them. "Connor wants to see you," He said quickly before turning and muttering 'Metal'

"Wait," Carter placed his hand on his shoulder, in a vice grip. Cannas froze in fear. "Where does he request to see me?"

Carter felt his stiffened shoulder relax under his grip "His study,"

"Thank you for your time," Carter smiled, releasing him. Cannas scurried hurriedly out of the room. Carter turned to Cameron, raising an eyebrow. Cameron, who initially was watching Cannas scurry away, turned back and chuckled.

"They are very scared of you," Cameron commented in a teasing tone.

"They are also scared of you, y'know," Carter countered.

"I don't grab them by the shoulder to ask them something to scare them,"

"Okay, you're an expert, I know. I guess I have a lot more things to learn then,"

"You better go; John'll be expecting you,"

"Well, what do you think John's playing at now?"

"I don't know. He may have important things to ask you," Cameron replied, putting down the clip board.

"I'll go then," Carter said before leaving the room. He walked stiffly out of the room and to Connor's study, or rather missionary.

"You called for me John?" Carter stood in front of John.

"Yes," John looked up from his papers. "Some of my men claim to see you in Cameron's room, doing something you shouldn't be doing," John stood up.

"Cameron and I were just talking—" Carter replied monotonously but a punch was thrown at his cheek, bruising it terribly.

"Don't lie to me, Wryne," John hissed.

"About the mission report that Private Jones submitted, and then I kissed her," Carter continued, like that punch had never been given. But this time, John threw him another, granting him to the floor this time.

"Why Carter?" John asked, seething at Carter's face, bending over.

"The same reason why you do. I'm attracted to her, by some reasons is unknown to me," Carter looked at John with an unwavering stare, not even guilty, earning a slap from John.

"It's not in your programming is it?" Future John growled.

"No," Carter replied.

"Damn you Carter," John glared at him. "Stay away from her,"

"I don't have to Connor," Carter replied blankly, standing up, brushing his shirt, "She already chosen what she wanted,"

John stood there for a moment, caught off guard and not expecting Carter to defy him like that. _I don't have to, she already chosen what she wanted? What does that mean?_

"It's an order, just swear to god, and stay away from her!" John growled. Carter cocked his head, staring at John.

"Am I granted to leave?" Carter asked, ignoring John's order.

"…" John remained silent, not knowing what in the world to say to Carter now. But before he could do further thinking, Carter went to the door, leaving John standing there. Not believing Carter actually defied him. John clenched his fist, _swearing to let him regret ever doing this… _

(((()))) 2 hours later…

John moaned softly as Cameron's lips brushed his neck, breathing warm breath down his neck. "Don't do that!" He mumbled, smirking.

Cameron smiled before lying down on his chest, trailing down one of his long scars with her index finger.

"Cam," John whispered.

"Yes, John?" Cameron directed her attention away from his scar and looked up towards him.

"I'm burning Carter," John replied flatly. Cameron's brows furrowed as she sat up so quickly.

"But why?" Cameron asked "Did he malfunction today? John don't, I can try to fix whatever the problem might be," Cameron ranted on until John placed a finger on her lips lightly, stopping her.

"He's going off. Okay? I know he's fine and stuff but it's his thoughts and doings," John tried not to sound angry or frustrated, gritted his teeth, "It's gone wrong, he's out of my control, Cam, please understand," _I can't lose you to him…_

"But—John, tell me why?" Cameron frowned.

"What time is it?" John asked, ignoring her last question.

"5.06am, Thursday-" Cameron replied.

"Just the time, but thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

John got up from the bed, sitting up and reaching for his shirt. Cameron sat up along with him; blanket covered her up to her bare chest, revealing only as much as her bare shoulders and a little of her chest.

John wore his shirt, praying to god that she would not get up and reveal herself before she is dressed. But when his head emerged from his shirt, he saw Cameron naked, in front of him, on the bed. He turned away from her, wearing his boots.

"John, tell me why," Cameron demanded softly, not realizing John's difficulties with her bring naked.

"No, and I'm getting rid of him now," John said casually, keeping his head down, pulling on his boots, not even tying the laces. He just wanted to get the hell out now before it's too late. He left his place at the bed, making things worse when Cameron stood up after him, grabbing his hand, revealing more. He strained his mind to keep his eyes off her. But he couldn't do that. Eventually, his eyes sought their way to Cameron's bare body.

"John, please," Cameron said. John kicked off his boots and walked to Cameron, holding her by her upper arms, feeling her bare skin under his hands.

"I can't Cam, I don't want to get angry at you, I know this isn't your fault," John said, trying to get Cameron to understand and stop probing. But she was persistent.

"John," Cameron pleaded, putting her arms around his waist, pressing her bare body against his clothed one.

"Cam, don't," John sighed, trying to push her away but he couldn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, backing her to the bed as he breathed rapidly, kissing her. Cameron kissed him back. She fell over the bed with John over her. Their eyes met for a moment before John pulled her into another kiss again.

Future John ran his hands up and down both side of her body, taking in the slender curves when Cameron suddenly broke their kiss, face remaining close.

"Tell me, John, what happened?" Cameron asked, exhaling into John's parted lips. John desperately wanted to go back to kissing her but Cameron was too persistent.

He sighed, "He was doing this," John gave in, kissing her again. Cameron took a moment to absorb the answer between their kiss before she broke it again.

"Didn't he tell you more?" Cameron whispered.

"What?" John breathed "That you've chosen what you wanted?"

"Yes, I did," Cameron kept her hand on his chest. She wanted to slip away from under him but his arms were stopping her as John used them to support himself above her.

"You chose him?" John asked, feeling his heart wrenched terribly.

"No, I chose you, I pushed him away, just a little too hard," Cameron smiled, closing her eyes, before leaning up to kiss him again, however it lasted much, much longer this time.

** (Present)

"That's what happened," Future John finished, making a point to not tell John about the kissing part and also not mentioning they were in bed when Cameron probed him, devoting them all only to his mind.

"So… you didn't burn him in the end?" John raised an eyebrow.

"No, apparently I didn't," Future John replied.

"But why?" John asked.

"Because Carter was right. There was no reason for him to stay away from Cameron. She never loved him. Well," Future John continued "Not that kind of love, maybe the love of siblings. So if that's already the case, I wouldn't want to burn him. Why would I bear the pain of losing a precious and one of my only two friends?"

"John, I'm really sorry if I made you feel betrayed," Cameron said softly.

"No, at least I'm not," Future John squeezed her hand, "I'm not going to stop you if you do feel for him a little. Just as long it doesn't exceeds how much you feel for me," He smiled, stroking her arm. Cameron smiled appreciatively.

John frowned, "It still doesn't solve anything,

"It does, you're angry because you thought she loved Carter, me and you altogether right?" Future John said. "And now that is no more, Carter's out of the way, that only leaves me and you but don't forget John, we're the same person. Only from a different time, I sure you're not going to make things difficult for Cameron by making her chose between the younger John or the older one right?"

John bit his lips, not able to stop himself from being jealous of himself.

"Well," Future John stood up, clapping his hands together "I'm bringing her back with me anyway, so it won't be much of a problem anymore," He kissed Cameron on the forehead before leaving the room. John watched him leave then he looked at Cameron, their eyes met and they watched each other for so long, it felt like eternity. John hopes this would never end.

John knows Future him was a man of his words and he'd lose Cameron forever he didn't do something about it…

_To Be Continued…_

_This is more of a John/Cam Chp, although it's future John and Cameron. But do you love it? Hate it? Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Many thanks to those who reviewed: (8 reviews!)

5tarRach6330: Yup, I understand, busy life does get in the way of people! (I experience the same) Future John has got the route back home all planned so you'd just have to sit back and find out!

zahnfan23: Thanks!

Dirt Rider 712: Not really, they'd be in a different future and if Cameron doesn't survive for judgment day, she wouldn't be with him. Thanks for reviewing!

HarryPotterAddict2: You never know what might happen! But I'm a Jameron fan expect you never know which John would be with Cameron

King Steve: If Cameron goes back with future John, John would be protected by Carter since they don't want to burn him. You have to consider future John needs Cameron as much as John needs her and as I have told Dirt Rider 712, Future John may be returning to a different future where he already sent Cameron back so there would be no Cameron. Besides, Cameron may not survive to see judgment day the way she's protecting John, she really don't put her own safety at heart. Thanks!

Sigma: But future John and Cameron would have an interesting thing. Please understand I'd follow Cameron to the future if she did go to the future with Future John as there would be more happenings there. It is weird for me to express that John. Thanks for reviewing!

Aaron Leach: Thanks,

Dagda06117032: For your rage towards Future John to be answered, please read my reply to King Steve or Dirt Rider 712. Yes, it'd be interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for all your reviews! And I have already planned out the ending for the story, but thanks for your advise, I'll consider but I think for now, I'm sticking with what I have.

And about the story alert, I forgot to reply to the reviews thus I quickly deleted the chapter 27 immediately after I put it up, so please don't be confused if you receive two story alerts, I only updated one chapter on. Sorry about it.

Chapter 27: The Special Day

John opened his sore eyes, moaning. He prepared himself for the normal sunlight that usually shines through the window, but it didn't come. His eyes were plain sore and not blinded by sunlight.

John blinked, turning to look around. When he turned, he felt Cameron's arm over his body. He looked up at Cameron for a while, surprise at how close they were, before she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Cameron greeted, without a smile, before she removed her hold on him and left the bed, "You'd better wash up, Sarah's already preparing breakfast," Cameron said before going out.

John sat up, groaning as the bright light stung his eyes. He rubbed them, feeling dried tears at the side of his face. Then he went to the bathroom, _great, another wonderful day…_

While John washed up, somehow, he had a feeling Cameron is different today. She's robotic and dull today, not all smiles like she always was every morning. He changed his clothes and went out. The welcoming smell of bacons reached his nostrils. But as he approached the kitchen, he realized it was the _burnt_ smell of bacons.

Arriving at the kitchen to find Future John sitting at the table with Cameron by his side, and Derek across him. Sarah was trying to save the burnt bacon out of the pan.

Future John was glaring at Derek and Derek back at him.

John felt a shiver ran down his spine as he looked at Future John's glare. Finally, Future John pulled his glare away from Derek and to face John.

"Hey," Future John gave him a small smile before Sarah came to the table, holding plates of bacons, some burnt and some uncooked but others (the minority) looking quite good. John sat at the table beside Cameron.

"So, when are we going to put Carter online, or are we?" Sarah asked, sitting down at the table, as if the incident yesterday never happened.

"We are. I've decided," Future John replied.

"We should just burn the metal, I don't see the use-"

"Metal, Reese," future John hissed, "Metal are my one and only friends in the pathetic future!"

"You didn't want to make friends with the rest of the resistance, it wasn't our fault you hadn't any-"

"Shut up!" Future John interrupted Derek again, eyes flashing in anger.

"You just go into your little room after meals all the time. Not bothering to speak!" Derek snapped.

"I said," Future John glared at him dangerously "SHUT UP!"

"Derek," Sarah said warningly "You wanna leave the table,"

Derek stared at Sarah for a moment before gulping down his tea and stomping out of the house, stopping only to grab his jacket from the chair. He walked out, slamming the door. John watched as his uncle left, almost feeling guilty future him was treating his own uncle like that.

Later, Future John said, obviously his anger fading off as quickly as it came, "Hey mom, can I go out for a moment with Cameron for a while, for a short break,"

"Why?" Sarah looked between Future John and Cameron suspiciously.

"Today's kind of special," Future John smiled slyly at Cameron who gave him a frown.

"How?" Sarah probed.

"Mom, it'll be great, fun and safe," Future John stuffed a good bacon into his mouth.

Sarah looked at Future John doubtfully.

"I swear," Future John assured, "And can John-"

"No!" Sarah snapped immediately after 'John' tumbled out of his mouth.

"Mom, for John, it'll be extra safe. Besides, we got Cameron," Future John tried to convince the bitter faced Sarah.

"John—"

"Please mom, I got to go out today," Future John pleaded "Besides it's a good day today and I haven't go out on a fun day since I came back from the very welcoming, warm and fun future," Future John remarked sarcastically. Cameron analyzed the sentence and saved it under 'Future John's sarcastic quotes' folder.

"Fine," Sarah sighed, "But be back by dinner,"

"Sure, I'm not missing one of your cooking!" Future John smiled.

"And _when_ are you reinitiating Carter?" Sarah asked, irritated.

"When I feel like it or when I need to," Future John shrugged, swallowing the food in his mouth and headed for the bathroom. "Come on you two, hurry up,"

Cameron stood up while John stuffed a bread into his mouth and two good bacons, downing them in a gulp just before Future John reappeared from the bathroom.

"Be back by dinner!" Sarah reminded.

"Okay, mom!" Future John shouted back in reply before shutting the door after John and Cameron slipped out.

((((()))))))))))))))))))

The sun shone onto Future John's face. He looked up, enjoying the sunshine for once.

"Where are we going?" John asked as they walked along the pavement.

"The beach and **maybe** we could go shopping and enjoy ourselves!" Future John grinned at John, keeping his face facing the sunshine.

So they followed the totally messy plan and went to beach first. John kicked off his shoes, folded up his jeans, running to the beach. Future John followed the suite, running right after him. They both stared back at Cameron who stood by the pavement, frowning at them with a blankly stare.

"Come on Cam!" Future John shouted. Cameron's lips pinched into a thin line as she stood rooted to the spot. Future John rolled his eyes and ran barefooted to her. "Take off your boots, it'll be fun!"

"This is irrational and dangerous. My sensors indicate glass elements in the sand, they may cut you," Cameron replied bluntly.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you don't have any fun today," Future John grinned cheekily before turning and ran along the shore, chasing John. Cameron watched the boys ran around on the sand. She bent over and picked up both their shoes by the heel with one pair in each hand and walked onto the sand sitting down, continuing to watch both Johns.

A while later, John fell over on the sand but Cameron's CPU deduced that it was intentional. He lay on his back, panting. Future John lay by him. Cameron watched them for a moment before turning to watch the sea.

After a moment, both Johns appeared by her side.

"You really should join us, it's fun!" Future John tugged on her hand but she seemed to have been rooted or something. "Come on!"

"No, John, I'm not programmed to have fun," Cameron replied.

"Start programming yourself to have fun then!" Future John pulled with all his might but to no avail. "If you don't get up, I'll have no choice but to carry you down the beach Cam," He warned as a sly grin developed on his lips.

Cameron stared blankly at him, turning away. Future John glanced at John and winked before charging forward, scoping Cameron into his arms, carrying her off the sand.

"John, put me down," Cameron stated blankly at Future John, putting on a natural pout she has. Future John smiled as he ran onto the beach, closer to the sea. He looked at John before John started unlacing Cameron's boots quickly. Removing them and putting them onto the sand.

Future John bit his lips as he walked towards the sea. John ran into it, knees deep, wetting the tip of his folded jeans. Future John carried Cameron deeper into the sea until they are right beside John.

"John," Cameron said, sounding shaky which Future John recognized as fear, although she rarely put on that side of her. John hardly knew Cameron even had that side of her.

"It'll be okay, you want me to put you down now?" Future John asked. John walked over, folding her jeans up to her knees. Cameron stared into Future John's eyes, biting her lower lips before nodding tentatively.

"I'll sink," Cameron stated flatly.

"No, I won't let you, besides, it isn't that deep," Future John put her down slowly. Cameron stood by her own, knee deep; she blinked curiously at the salty water. The three stared out into the horizon before John broke the silence by scoping a handful of seawater, splashing Cameron's side.

"Why did you assault me? The water contains salt—"

"Cam," Future John interrupted "its playtime," Before splashing more water at her. It took a while for Cameron to realize she had to fight back. She held out her hand, raining Future John in a huge splash of water, being stronger.

"So you wanna play rough?" Future John laughed, using all his might to 'attack' Cameron. John assisted Cameron in this 'cross-fire'. The three played in the sea for a while more before each of them if soaked head to toe before they stopped, running up to shore.

Both Johns collapsed onto the sandy beach, exhausted. Cameron sat down neatly beside Future John and John on the other side. Her hair hung down in strains. She sat with her legs outstretched, while both of the boys lay on their backs.

Future John glanced at Cameron before sitting up. He used his index finger to gently tug her wet hair behind her ear. Cameron turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. John watched, jealousy rising up to his chest.

Cameron redirected her attention to the sand, using her index finger and drags it along in the sand. She started writing on the sand, fascinated.

"What are you doing?" Future John peered over her shoulder.

In thick brown and wet sand, wrote: He fights and I will protect him. They will not win.

Future John couldn't help but let a grin took over his lips. His index finger went to the sand by her 'message' and wrote: I know.

John sat up, seeing their exchange. He smiled, deciding to join in. He wrote: I'm still here.

Cameron cast him a mild glance, smiling at him for joining in the fun. Soon, both Johns and Cameron got an addiction to play with the sand. Future John started writing messages on the sand but only some things which doesn't reveal their identity.

Cameron picked up a branch, started to draw. John picked up rocks and seashells, throwing them into the sea.

"Let's go for ice cream!" Future John said.

"Now? While we looked like we just went for a salt bathe?" John frowned, throwing another rock into the sea.

"Yes, it'll be fun," Future John got up, dusting his jeans of sand. Cameron nodded, dropping her stick and following Future John to their shoes and boots. John stopped to stare at the picture Cameron drew.

It was a realistic drawing of two hands connected, fingers intertwined. Behind the hands was a mild picture of something too familiar to John, a terminator's chrome skull. And above it was a note: Don't take him away from me.

John felt tears fill his eyes as he bent down to closely examine the picture. His hand flew to the smaller and slender one. His finger tips caressed the rough sand. John bit his lips as he drew a small heart to circle the two hands. He considered it before curling his hand into a fist, pounding the terminator's head once, disfiguring it.

"Hey!" Future John called.

"Coming!" John replied, running off after a final glance at the ruin picture of the terminator. He blinked away his tears, putting on his shoes.

On the way to the ice-cream man, John whipped out his blackberry phone, taking photos. Future John took the phone a while to take a few photos too, having not held one in a long time. Both Johns insisted on taking many photos of Cameron even if she had her objections which she voiced out without hesitation.

After suffering from frowning stares from passer-bys and the ice-cream vendor, they each got an ice cream and settled down at the swing. Cameron sat on the broader one while John sat on the one with the narrower seat. Future John joined Cameron on her swing, swinging back and forth, for a moment, they ate their ice cream in silence.

"Do you know why we are out today?" Future John asked between a sip of his melting ice cream.

"No," Cameron replied. Amusing John as she started planning a 'strategic' method to eat the ice cream cone.

"Don't you know what day today is Cam?" Future John asked as they swing forward.

"I do now. It's the day John and you made a truce to go against me," Cameron replied. Both Johns burst into laughter.

Future John managed to hold his laughter before bending over and rewarding Cameron with a light kiss on the cheek for her rare sense of humor, although it wasn't intentional.

"It's the day we first met, the day we first became friends and the day I fell in love with you, although it supposedly haven't come," Future John smiled warmly. "But I think that's pretty special, don't you?"

John froze, staring pass Future John and to Cameron.

Cameron stared at the ground as she considered how to reply John.

"Yes, it's special," Cameron looked pass Future John's shoulder and back at John, straight into his emerald eyes shining with happiness. John smiled brightly at her, tears falling. Cameron knew it was all tears of happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she saw John so happy like this and neither could either John themselves.

But it never lasts long; _things are going to get much worst…_

_To be continued…_

_Well? This is kind of a John/Cam chapter again. I really enjoy portraying them. The main purpose of this chapter is to bring both Johns friendship back together after that night. Please tell me your opinion on this awkward chapter as there are two Johns… _


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Okay, I think it is enough with the romance, its work time for John and the rest. So this is a short one with only suspense present and no action, enjoy!

Many thanks to those who took the time to review!

Dirt Rider 712: About your first question, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Cameron loves both Johns as much. They are the same person after all. And the second, you'll have to wait but I can say it would be at the end, but don't be too happy, if Cameron would stay still remains a mystery for Future John is obviously back for her and her, not for any mission.

Pointzip73: Don't bother to wrap your head around the time loop, I can't wrap my head around it. Hate to say it but there is some loopholes even in the movies about the time travel thingy. So time travel is confusing. Nope, it won't take long at all, I'm quite free nowadays, so I'm dedicating myself to the fanfics.

Dre4mwe4ver: Yup, chapter 27 is supposed to be a 'day-off' for the youngsters. About Future John's stuff, you got it figured out, great work (you've got great analyzing skills by the way, I'm impressed  )

About John, I rushed on that bit. He was shocked at first and tried to wrap his head around the fact that on that day was when he would meet Cameron in the future (or so Future John said) but later, he decided not to ponder and felt happy that he (Future John) loves Cameron so much to the extend to remembering the day they met. It was a gap between the time when John looked pass Future John's shoulder to the time when Cameron looked pass Future John shoulder and as I said before, that's pretty much what happened, sorry you didn't get it.

And finally Cameron, it'll be answered later on, I can't decide if it's a good thing for bad thing you keep finding all my suspense in the story but I think it'll still function well since you don't know what's going on. But it'll be revealed in the next chapter not this one, unfortunately.

Thanks!

Jeff ( Starman800 ): Believe me, none of my readers (those who I get feedback from) liked the idea of Future John taking Cameron. Yeah, I know how you feel, but somethings just have to be. Future John's who purpose of his trip back is to get Cameron and leave Carter to protect John, so conveniently Carter's there. So I wouldn't blame Future John if I were you.

zahnfan23: Yeah, as you can see, he put Cameron's 'life' before himself so naturally, he'd put Cameron also before Present John, who is also his own life. So he's not really careless, it is because he care more for Cameron. Besides, Cameron would look out for present John, as she puts John before herself. This is practically a love story now, I realized.

Sigma: Yeah, I thought it would be a great idea to this story. I'm glad it worked out!

Aaron Leach: Thanks so much!

Dagda06117032: I understand what you mean. Yours is just another possibility and mine is one other. There is no definite in time travel. And just to elaborate, I want to remind you that this Cameron is from the future, so there is only one Cameron. Same thing for Derek unless Skynet sent another 'Cameron' back but that's unlikely that it would use the same face after a fail infiltration.

Sorry for all my long-winded explanation but I thought if you all understand the story better, you'd all think it's more enjoyable.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I have already got my chapters for this story up but I'll update one by one. Reminder, there'll be 33 chapters.

Chapter 28: Reactivate

"Where have you all been?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw all three of them looking like they have been having a mud bathe but did not wash off the mud.

"Having fun," Future John replied, shrugging. "We really should wash up, I guess," He touched his sandy shirt.

"Just don't dust the sand on my carpet or you are cleaning up the entire house for me," Sarah said before she retreated into the kitchen, feeling satisfied to be acting like a normal mom for once.

Derek glanced at them, obviously returned from his little cooling walk, before leaving his seat at the dining table and back to his room with a dozen cans of beer. He seemed to have given up in trying to beat Future John or Cameron at a 'staring contest' or an argument which normally leads to a fight with Future John, one whom he would lose to.

The three of them took turns to bathe before they meet up in John's and Cameron's room.

"I guess its time we return Carter's chip," John said.

"Wait, I want to go through some of the chip's content myself for a while," Future John sat down in front of John's laptop.

"Sure," John shrugged, glancing at Cameron, who was looking out of the window again.

Future John went though random files before he stopped at the scene where Sarah, Derek and Michael. He paused the video the moment when Carter's eyes landed on Michael.

"Cam, come here for a moment will you?" Future John called. When Cameron was right by his side, his finger landed on the small concealed package on the table at the background. "What is this?"

Cameron looked at it for a moment before going through her files but to no avail "It is impossible to identify that object without really seeing it," Cameron shook her head.

"Well, at least tell me if it was there when you threw Carter in," Future John said.

"No, some of the things in the warehouse have been shifted as well," Cameron replied.

"What does it mean?" John asked.

"It means someone or that idiot Michael has moved for taken something from that warehouse. We'll have to ask Carter in this," Future John said, making a copy of that file and stood up, removing the chip and heading outside immediately. Cameron made a move to follow.

"No, you wait in here," Future John said.

"John, how'd you know if Carter decided to turn around to attack John and you this time?"

Future John paused, "We wouldn't," Future John replied reluctantly but honestly, avoiding her stare.

"All the more, I should be present,"

"Fine,' future John said, conceded "But if anything goes wrong, you take John and run,"

"I can hold Carter off,"

"But what's the point if you are the one he's trying to kill? Remember what I always say in the future?"

"The target runs," Cameron paused "But you also said that in war, always others first,"

"Yes," Future John furrowed his brows, trying to make Cameron understand "But not for you, and not for now,"

"We shouldn't be arguing here," Cameron stated flatly.

"Then please, promise me,"

"No,"

"Can we just go out and think later, because at this rate, we'll never reactivate Carter today!" John hissed. Cameron turned to future John, staring at him blankly. He gazed back at her for a moment before he sighed, nodding.

"Good," Cameron walked pass him, taking the chip.

"Wait Cam!" Future John ran after her after realizing she intended to activate Carter herself. He knew it wouldn't be good if the moment Carter open his eyes only to have his mission: 'TERMINATE' flashing across his screen.

He caught up with her, taking the chip back. "Mom, we're reactivating Carter!" He shouted so that Derek can hear him as well. Although Derek's always a jerk, but he would be useful if John gets into trouble, so that Future John can concentrate on protecting Cameron only.

Sarah dashed into the living room, holding up her pistol. Derek emerged from his room, holding a huge rifle, cheeks a little red from drinking excessive liquor. Cameron took note of it as her eyes scanned the rifle he held. She made herself ready to dash to protect either Johns if Derek goes mad.

Future John nodded at Cameron before he bent down to put the chip into Carter's port.

"Wait, John, will he attack?" Sarah asked nervously.

"I don't know mom, I have already changed his mission priorities but I don't know if Carter will obey or override them," Future John replied.

"Can they?" John asked.

"Well, Carter obviously tried to override his mission when he was on Cam, but failed so he shut himself down," Future John stated, pushing the chip into the port, backing away, pulling up his pistol. He positioned himself in front of Cameron. Everyone in the room tensed as Carter sat up.

Cameron took note of John, who was, to her relief, at the back of the crowd.

He had the blank look on his face as he scanned the room and all the potential threats who are holding a gun. His stare lingered onto Cameron for a moment. Future John stiffened as he closed his index finger on the trigger, getting ready to pull it the moment he strikes.

But thankfully, Carter continued scanning the rest, only to move back to Cameron and rested there. He stood up, staring intently at Cameron.

Cameron held Future John's shoulder, getting ready to shove him out the way.

Carter stopped in front of Future John, the only blockage between Cameron and him. Carter reached out to Cameron but Future John cut him off.

"Stop right there soldier!" Future John ordered firmly and commandingly. Carter reacted, freezing on the spot. "What's your mission?"

"To protect John Connor," Carter replied monotonously "Secondary to protect TOK-715,"

Sarah glanced at Future John disapprovingly when she heard the secondary mission. Derek glared at Future John, eyes drilling into him. But Future John took no notice of the both of them.

Future John hesitated before he moved away from between Carter and Cameron slightly.

John clenched his fists as Carter closed in on Cameron. She didn't make any move to run or defend from an assault.

Carter raised his hand. Future John watched it closely and nervously. He caressed Cameron's cheek, spotting the faded cut she got from the debris she fell into when Carter pushed her into it.

"Your synthetic skin cells are damaged, you should use an anti-infection cream," He stated, cocking his head and analyzing it carefully.

Cameron gave him a small smile, dashing forward, hugging him by his neck. Carter reacted by resting his hands mildly on the back of her smaller torso, compared to his.

Future John smiled, turning to John who had a sour look on his face.

Cameron let go, smiling at Carter, who nodded stiffly.

"Well?" Sarah looked around the room, "Can we resume our post?"

"Yeah mom, continue cooking, I'm starving," Future John grinned. Carter looked blankly at Future John.

"Carter, come with us," Future John said, walking into the room with Cameron and John. He nodded, following them.

John sigh relief. He gently held Cameron's hand as they walked into the corridor, side by side. She casted him a small smile as walked down the corridor.

Carter cocked his head as he spotted the contact between John and Cameron, wondering if he should interrupt them to ask about the physical contact, wanting to understand why. Then he decided not to. It may upset Cameron and John and that's the last thing he needs.

Future John walked ahead, glancing over his shoulder at Cameron, who was frowning. Her face twisted in mild confusion and almost pain…

_To be continued…_

_Hope you enjoyed this small chapter on Carter reactivate, I tried to make excitement out of this and I hope you got it...Although, personally, it's quite boring to me. Don't forget to review!_


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: Enjoy Chapter 29! I am already preparing the sequel to this story, or at least only the plot and structure…

Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles or any of the characters; this is purely for enjoyment purposes.

Thanks for reviewing!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, and I'm glad to know you're enjoying it all.

Dirt Rider 712: I'm glad you liked it.

Pointzip73: Action will be found in chapter 30, sorry if it disappoint you. I love writing small chapter, they help me keep my chapters in check and not to go off. And besides, I'll try to make it up by updating often, I hope that helps.

Sigma: I'm glad someone's emotions are going haywire from reading it and thinking in the direction the story is possibly going. I'm glad I did get you curious. But the real answer to Cameron's problem is found in later, much much later.

Aaron Leach: Thanks.

zahnfan23: Thanks, keep the reviews coming!

Sorry I'm disappointing a lot of you but this chapter is more of romance and a little bit suspense on the mysterious guy and a huge one on Cameron's problem.

Chapter 29: Man at night and the talk

They turned into the room, and Future John shut the door after all of them have entered. His stare lingered on Cameron for a while. She still had that expression on. He walked pass John and Carter, holding her by her shoulder. That frown on her disappeared instantly, worrying Future John even more. She obviously is hiding something from him.

"Are you alright?" Future John asked, "You look like you're in pain or something, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, John, why would you suggest that?" Cameron lied, frowning in 'confusion' at him.

Future John narrowed his eyes "You're lying,"

"I'm not," Cameron pushed aside his hands holding her shoulders, "Stop accusing me of it all the time,"

Future John frowned, "What's wrong with you? Accuse? That's a new word you used. Since when do you learnt to lie to me,"

Now, John and Carter were both staring, a little taken a back by this little argument between the two who was best known to love each other to the end. Cameron stood to the end of the room, by the window, "I-I need some time," She said finally.

Future John pursed his lips_, another lie…_ but he decided to give Cameron what she want for now. Later, he is going to have a talk with her, a very serious talk. He could practically feel Cameron's hand slipping out of his. _I'm losing her…_he realized.

"Carter, glad to have you back," Future John said, having his back turned, facing the laptop which he is setting up, "I copied a file from your CPU to the laptop. I want to ask you about this," He paused the fast-forwarded video and pointed on the concealed box. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Carter replied after going through his own file, "I can't tell. It was already concealed when I went online,"

"Then tell me where Michael Peace is," Future John turned to face Carter, stoic expression.

"He headed north after reprogramming me. Derek Reese should know exactly where he is and what he is planning to do," Carter said.

"Do you know what he's planning to do?" Future John narrowed his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Wait, if Michael Peace reprogrammed you to protect me and kill Cameron, why would he tell you his plan?" John asked, suspiciously, but his eyes keep wandering off to Cameron, who is starting to gain interest in Carter's explaination. She took a small step to them, listening intently.

"He didn't. I heard him telling Derek even as they were having their conversation behind a 5.89cm thick door. And he expected me to carry out my secondary mission earlier and after that, he said you would get rid of me so," Carter paused, imitating Michael Peace's voice "'it wouldn't hurt to let it know'."

"Yeah, I would if you really killed Cameron. In fact, I would take great care to scatter your flesh to the wild dogs, burn your endo parts piece by piece and—"

"John," Cameron interrupted Future John's 'plan' which sound totally mean as a person to do it. Cameron definitely did **not** want John to become like that, mush less hear what future him is saying.

"Fine, what's Michael Peace's plan anyway?" Future John asked, impatiently. He was annoyed Cameron stopped him by somehow happy she's back with them.

"He said he would find a place to stay for a moment and come back to report to you after five weeks and to check if Cameron and I are gone yet," Carter replied.

"Good, I'm glad he would come to report to me, perhaps I could have a little fun with him, that little son of a bitch," Future John closed the laptop, smirking.

"John, don't overdo it," Cameron warned in a dark tone.

"I won't, Cam," Future John assured "Perhaps just having his meat cooked in our oven over a 120 degree Celsius and served on our dinner table would be good; I wonder what it would taste with some of mom's best spices?"

John gulped, feeling his stomach flip at this.

"That's overdoing it John," Cameron stated monotonously.

"That son of a bitch crossed the line, Cameron. He's not getting away from me that easily," Future John stood up.

Cameron shook her head disapprovingly.

"Anyway, we'll go back to our 'happy' futuristic life after killing that asshole, would a little fun hurt?" Future John smiled. Cameron turned away, going to the window, spotting a shadow on the tree in their front yard.

Cameron's eyes flashed blue once before she opened the window.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Someone is in the yard," Cameron said just before she jumped out of the window, followed closely by Carter and then Future John. John ran down by the stairs, avoiding being seen by Sarah with a little luck as she went to the toilet.

He came out just in time to hear a car engine start up. He saw Cameron jumping over the fence in the dark and giving chase as the car drove off, leaving black tire tracks on the road as it skid a little.

Cameron and Carter gave chase, running at an inhuman speed. Future John and John attempted to chase after the car as well but even the military trained Future John couldn't keep up in a 'race' with the terminators, not to mention John (Who haven't received any physical training)

Future John ran with John for a moment before doubling over, panting as Cameron and Carter continued to chase.

"Cameron! Carter! Forget it!" Future John shouted, panting. He told John, "Damn it, running _is_ one of my favorites but not like this, chasing after a car, it's insane!"

Cameron and Carter ran so fast that they were almost out of sight. .

Future John and John panted while standing on the concrete road for a moment before they saw Cameron and Carter walking back to them.

"Did you catch up?" John asked, anxiously searching Cameron's body with his eyes, straining in the dark, for any injuries.

"The person threw a signal scrambler out of the car, it was activated. We couldn't send signals to make our endo-skeleton parts run." Cameron replied.

"Well? Are you hurt?" John asked anxiously, earning a small smirk and side glance from Future John. John ignored it, concentrating on Cameron's answer.

"No," Cameron assured.

"Our CPU is back to normal. We managed to deactivate it," Carter replied, holding out the signal scrambler.

Future John took it, walking back to the house, "I'm betting my guts that that son of a bitch is behind this, that asshole!"

Cameron recorded 'son of a bitch' and 'asshole' under 'Michael Peace's nicknames' folder. While Carter analyzed the sentence curiously.

"But what happens when you lose?" Carter asked.

"What?" Future John asked, turning to Carter and giving the look as if Carter was crazy.

"What happens if you lose the bet? Wouldn't you have to give your stomach away? My information states that one would not be physically fit or even survive after giving away their stomach," Carter said.

John chuckled. Cameron was oblivious to this as she herself used to ask these questions but she managed to restrain herself from asking after living with the Connors for a while.

Future John sighed, turning away "Remind me not to use expressions with Robots,"

"Cybernetic Organism," Carter replied, continuing, " and being expressive is in humans' nature,"

"Fine! Check the dictionary for another definition of 'Expression' while you're at it," future John threw his hands up in total defeat, walking up the front porch and entering the house.

"Where have you all been? Have you all snooped out again?" Sarah demanded, looking up from the pizza she just took out from the oven.

"No!" Future John and John replied anxiously in unison.

"We just found a," John paused, working his brains fast "a dog in the yard and wanted to catch it,"

"I'm not having a dog in the house!" Sarah announces firmly.

"And what'd you mean by _again_ mom?" Future John asked, walking to the counter, looking at the pizza. "This looks pretty good,"

Sarah glanced suspiciously at Cameron and Carter, who looked at Future John after Sarah asked "What's going on? Something's up,"

"Nothing, mom! Everything's just fine," Future John put on a realistic smile and walked to the dinner table, settling down.

"Really?" Sarah turned away, seemingly not believing her future military son.

"Mom, this is really good," John interrupted after tasting the pizza's topping. Sarah smiled to herself, looking pleased that for once, her present son learnt how to appreciate her cooking.

Sarah turned to wash her hands at the sink while John winked at Future John who grinned in return, resuming his stern face when Sarah turned back.

Future John fingered the signal scrambler under the table, glancing at it. He turned the scrambler over in his hand, examining it and avoiding catching Sarah's attention.

"John?" Sarah called.

"Yes mom?" Future John looked up, secretly slipping the scrambler in his pocket. John did not bother to react, they had already secretly had a pact that when mom called 'John', just one of them reply, the other wait for further calls.

"Lay the plates and we can start dinner,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"John, you wipe the table,"

"Sure,"

Cameron and Carter were still 'unemployed' although Sarah knows that they are the most efficient and the most careful one among her two sons from different time. However, Sarah enjoyed being a regular mom to her son/s.

Cameron looked out of the window, confused as she felt herself growing worried for both her charge. That man could be anyone. He could be dangerous. He may be trying to kill John. She clenched her fists as she made up her mind not to go into standby today and instead just lay in bed for a change, keeping a lookout.

She'd not let anything happen to John, either one of them. Carter stood behind her, eyeing her clenched fists then following her gaze out of the window.

He walked forward to stand by her, placing his hand over hers gently. Cameron never reacted to this new contact, she just let Carter consol her, not even flinching.

The Connors and Derek ate their pizza in silence. Future John and Derek glared at each other mildly while eating. John kept his head down, staring only at his food. Sarah glanced nervously between the two older ones, one resistance fighter and one leader of mankind.

This made Sarah wonder if people from the future will be weird and their temper getting worst.

"I'm done," future John stood up abruptly, "Mom, about the dishes-"

"It's fine, I'll do it," Sarah smiled, "you've done enough,"

"Thanks," Future John grinned, running to wash his hand at the sink before walking for the door, "Cameron, can we talk outside?" Future John said casually as he headed outside. Cameron obliged, standing up and following him out.

The night was quiet and cool. Future John walked to the swing, "Please, have a seat," Future John bowed, gesturing to the swing before standing straight, grinning cheekily.

"What is it?" Cameron sat on the swing, not finding it funny. Future John walked behind the swing.

"Hold on, We're going to have some fun," Future John stood at the small space at the back of the swing. The tip of his boots on the tip of the swing. His hands held the bar, moving them into a high swing.

"What are you doing?" Cameron frowned.

"Nothing, I told you, having fun," Future John smiled, finally deciding to tell Cameron, "Actually before the war started, I did this often with my mom, and I wanted to experiment something,"

"Experiment?"

"Yes, and it is a success. It felt more free and happy to be swinging with someone you loved as a partner than as a mom," Future John grinned, "But…" He paused, jumping down from the swing, stopping it. He helped Cameron off the swing, sitting himself down on the swing. He gestured for Cameron to join him on his lap and when she did, he started to swing again, "This is much better," Future John's hand slipped between Cameron's arm, and around her waist. His chin on her shoulder.

"John?" Cameron started, "Is there a purpose why you ask me to be out here with you at night, it's not safe nor healthy for you,"

"I can't get pass you can I?" Future John smiled, "Well, first of all, I want to spent time with you, I'm scared I'll lose you,"

"And I you, John," Cameron tilted her head, resting it on Future John's.

"I love it when you say that," Future John mumbled into her shoulder, kissing it tenderly.

"And the second reason?" Cameron asked, whispering, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I want to talk to you about just now, it was awkward in front of John and Carter, but are you really alright? I saw a frown on your face, close to a pained look," Future John asked, genuinely worried.

"I don't want you to worry-"

"Hiding things from me make me worry more than ever," Future John muttered.

"Sorry," Cameron said, "I… you shouldn't take this seriously, but I always feel my pain sensors go off sharply indicating pain in my chest or stomach occasionally,"

Future John was literally startled. His heart started pounding on his chest loudly, his lungs could not find oxygen and his brain could not function. _Is she sick? Will she die? She's different but I never thought she can be sick?!_

"Cameron!" Future John stopped the swing, "Stand up," He said anxiously. Cameron frowned, obeying. Immediately, future John's hand wandered across her abdomen to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, not that she minded Future John touching her but more of the fact that he's overly anxious and she also read an increase in skin temperature.

"You might be sick," Future John's hand ran up her back and stopped at one point, "Would you mind breathing for me?"

Cameron sucked in a mouthful of breath and let it out, continuing for several times then Future John's hand shifted before she stopped. His hand flew to her arm and pressed different spots. Cameron recognized it as pressure points. _He's trying to check if I have any illness! _Cameron realized.

"John!" Cameron shook away his hand gently, "I'm not ill!"

"Better be safe than-"

"Terminator's don't get sick!" Cameron protested.

"But you said-"

"I shouldn't have told you," Cameron muttered, obviously disturbed by it. Future John froze, he blinked a couple of times to get back his sanity, taking deep breathes. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It slid down gently to stroke her arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Losing my sanity for you seemed quite normal," Future John mumbled. Cameron turned to him, forcing a small smile. Future John grinned, shifting closer to her.

"I'm really fine. Just a few things wrong," Cameron assured. Future John pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm really worried I'll lose you…" Future John repeated softly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I won't leave you, I can't,"

"Yeah, you can't. How can John Connor live without his protector," Future John grinned, "But, we still can't ignore the signs," He said darkly.

"I think it's just my synthetic skin's after effect of being cut open in the laboratory," Cameron said, trying to sound casual and calm.

"Right, I haven't get back at that Weaver bitch yet," Future John growled, "She's gonna really pay for what she-"

"Forget it, John. Promise me you won't hunt her," Cameron said, starting to grow worried thinking about the possibility about what Future John would do. She know deep down he would never stand a chance against liquid metal, although he seemed to be quite capable of fighting a regular terminator, having more strength than a normal person due to being a very stressful general, leading the entire human resistance.

"But-"

"Just promise me,"

Future John looked at her disapprovingly, "fine, but allow me to terminate her if she comes to us," He said reluctantly.

"Okay," Cameron smiled, satisfied but also glad about the fact that Weaver have a low percentage to find them now that they found a new location to stay in. Her thoughts were interrupted with Future John's masculine arms tightening around her waist. She looked up to see him glancing around up at the sky and she followed his glance.

"It's a beautiful night," Future John mumbled, "there isn't really stars or moon in the future though. The smoke given off by the plasma rifle and crossfires really blocked out our view of the beauty of the sky,"

"John," Cameron's hand lifted to caress his cheek, trying to consol him, knowing he's grieving about human's fate in a fight against machines. Future John turned his stare down to her. His eyes soften as he gazed at her. He pressed her against him firmly, feeling her body heat work on his, which is starting to drop due to the cold night air. Future John lowered his head and tilted it, his lips finding hers.

Cameron's hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently. Their tongue danced around in her mouth.

Cameron felt Future John grinning in between their kiss as his tongue broke the dance with hers and instead went around exploring the insides of her mouth. His hands ran up and down her back before settling with his arms around her waist again.

Future John finally broke their kiss, sipping in air. However his head remained lowered, forehead nudging against Cameron's. He grinned at her, refusing to let go of her. But Cameron liked it that way. She leaned on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. In the future, she's always been obsessed with hearing his heart beat.

Somehow, she felt his are different from others. His heart is strong and steady, whereas others may quicken or even stop on her. John is different from other humans to her as well. He wouldn't leave her alone, either in the war or in civilization, he always guide her 'back home' if she got 'lost'.

Future John took in the strong scent of vanilla in her brown hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," He mumbled in between the kiss.

_To be continued…_

_Quite a random chapter. So people, tell me what you feel about this chapter! REVIEW! _

_And I hate to tell you but Sarah's and Derek's fan, I don't think you would be getting much of Sarah and Derek or even see them at all in subsequent chapters. As some of you may have realized, Sarah hardly know what's going on and Derek's always away from the rest of the characters, cooped up in his room. So, this is , I hope you have been enjoying my story. Kudos!_

_**And just if you want to know, the next chapter will be almost all actions and take note, chapter thirty three is the last chapter. PLUS, take note Cameron's problem is not a small problem but a really big one (This is not the last mention on Cameron's stuff, more things will happen much later on), though it won't be much of a problem, depending on how you look at it. **_

_-Hinotima24…_


	30. Chapter 30: The Eruption

Thanks to those who reviewed (Keep them coming!)

Sigma: Thanks. Maybe because I prefer to write romance than action. I'm not good in action at all; hope I don't 'disgust' you with this chapter. Thanks for your compliments!

Pointzip73: Can't tell if the first statement is a compliment or not though  Cameron's illness would be revealed in the sequel I'm afraid. Just look out for it if you're looking for answers in this story. I'm glad more update is better for you to enjoy! Yup, this is action alright but please, I'm not that good at action… regretfully.

Starman800: Good deduction but I've got the answer decided and it would be in the sequel if you want to know the answer, read my sequel, and look out for it. I'll announce the name of the story at chapter 33, the last chapter of this story. Yup, I'm glad most of you figured out the obvious difference I've created between both Johns!

zahnfan23: Mostly because they hate Cameron and he love her. Funny how a person's likes and hate can differentiate so much between two people huh? And present John, in my story is also hesitant. If you read the starting on this chapter, you'll realize he ask a lot of questions having doubts in himself.

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks, though I prefer some elaboration but this would do good! I just need to know if I'm going right and if you're enjoying it so I guess your review is still satisfactory to me!

Aaron Leach : Thanks!

Jeremy Shane : thanks for reading and Reviewing!

**Announcement**: I'm glad so many people is so curious to Cameron's problem but I'm afraid the answer would only be revealed in my sequel which the title I haven't decided but I'll post the title in the last chapter of this story so you guys can look out for it. I hope this information helps.

Enjoy!

Chapter 30: Eruption

John laid his head on his hand, folding his leg, relaxing since a long time. He started thinking about what would happen to his life in the future. John didn't know what to anticipate anymore for what the future hold for him as it would not be what Future John had already been through. Although John know Future John and Him is the same person but he couldn't stop himself from knowing that he would have a different experience from what Future John went through in the future.

Surely what they are doing now would change the future right? Or what's the point of all this?

Cameron just had a long talk with Future John after dinner; he wondered what they talked about. Having another man spent time with her other than him- _wait, that __**is**__ him_- made him jealous and confused at the same time. He could not stop himself from feeling that way. He'd long forget the fact that Cameron's a machine because so many things happen to prove to him she's no just that, she something different, something special to him.

John knows Cameron would protect me and (hopefully) loved him. She wouldn't hesitate even a second if she had to jump in front of John to take even a nuclear attack for him. Neither would she hesitate to fight Skynet's entire army of Terminators herself for John but John was not sure when the time comes, can he do the same? Would he have the courage to do the same to her or better, more than what she'd have done for him?

Before John could feel jealous, guilty or do more thinking, Cameron came into the room. She wore track pants and a small black top, revealing a little of the milky skin through the small gap between the band of the shorts and the top.

John couldn't help it but stare subconsciously, lips parted in somewhat awe and curiosity to how she would feel under his touch, with no accessories on her, even her clothes. Nothing but bare skin for him to feel…

Cameron cocked her head, damp brown hair, shifting on her shoulder. John blinked, feeling his cheeks turn hotter as John desperately shook off the thoughts his hormones brought in. He turned away, propping himself up on his elbows to switch the lights off.

"You'll be sleeping today?" John asked, feeling embarrassed to ask this question, somehow it sounded awkward.

"Yes, Carter promised me he'd keep watch and Derek is apparently having problems sleeping with me walking around in the corridor as I have to check in on you occasionally," Cameron replied, turning on the table lamp.

"He already had his room," John frowned. "And what about Carter walking around in the house?"

"Derek has sharp senses, being a resistance fighter in the future. Carter would be patrolling around the house from the outside, promising not to disturb Derek,"

John shrugged, flicking the switch, plunging them into darkness, only illuminated by the table lamp.

Cameron crawled into bed and settled on her side, facing John as he settled down as well, getting ready for sleep. Last time, he wanted nothing more than to sit up all night, afraid but of the nightmares that might haunt him. But now, the time of the night only filled him with anticipation and excitement. _Come to think of it, all the time he gets to spend with Cameron alone made him feel that way. _

"I'll keep you safe, John, sleep well," Cameron whispered softly.

John opened his eyes, shifting to his side "I know," He smiled at her, noticing her smile of assurance turned into a frown, "Something wrong?"

Cameron considered his question before shaking her head lightly, forcing a smile.

John watched Cameron's brown eyes intensely. This is one point John liked about Cameron. Normally, girls would look away when looked at but Cameron wouldn't, in fact, she would look back straight into your eyes.

"You're beautiful," John said in a soft whisper.

"Thank you," Cameron smiled, closing her eyes. John blushed slightly as realization took over his senses from being captivated by Cameron, but seeing she wasn't embarrassed, John relaxed. He watched her for a moment before his ears pricked uncomfortably and a rustling noise filled them. He felt a shudder in the chest. A shiver ran up his spine, causing his body to shake.

Cameron's eyes flew open. She threw aside the sheets, swing her legs to the floor then quickly walking to the window, gently parting the curtains with two delicate fingers and looking out. John sat up in bed, frowning at Cameron over-reacting. His heart raced nervously as his mind 'replayed' the rustling.

"Cameron, relax it could be just the wind—"

"John, wait here," Cameron said before walking to the door, opening it and revealing dark corridors. John scrunched up the sheets in his fist, feeling fear engulfed his heart, almost making it impossible to breath. But thank god, Cameron never steps out of the room. She merely glanced out into the corridor.

"Someone's in the house," Cameron informed in a soft whisper. She marched to the table, sliding open the drawer, revealing two fully load 9mm and a shotgun which Cameron placed there for emergency situation like this one. Cameron took out the shotgun, pumping it softly as they heard a loud crash downstairs.

"Cam, where's Carter?" John hissed, feeling the hateful feeling of fear struck him.

"Take this," Cameron gave him the 9mm and walking to the wardrobe. She turned around, holding a bullet-proof vest. "Wear it," Cameron tossed it to him. John, not having the ability to react so quickly to it, was smacked straight in the nose as the plates in the vest came in contact with it. John groaned softly, rubbing it.

"Where'd you get this?" John asked, putting it on, scrunching up his nose, testing how it felt. To his relief, it wasn't too bad, at least not broken and John hoped with all his heart it wasn't bruised. The last thing he needed was for Future John to think why is the younger him so slow and clumsy?

"I made it," She opened the door, stepping out into the hall soundlessly. John followed her. They met Future John and Sarah coming out of their room also trying to make less noise as they could.

Cameron placed a finger on her lips when she saw them. Future John, who was armed with a Desert Eagle and Sarah with a carbine, nodded. However, he placed a hand in front of Cameron, walking ahead. Sarah cut in between Cameron and John in the darkness.

They padded softly on the wooden flooring, hearing mild footsteps in the kitchen. John felt Sarah slip her arms on his shoulder as they approached the intruder.

Cameron's and Future John's sharp ears heard footsteps in the hall. Future John nodded to Cameron before abruptly switching on the switch to the living room lights. Gunshots filled the air. John's eyes could not adapt to the sudden light thus did not see the target but he felt a tough pressure on his abdomen and he back stepped due to the impact. He felt his stomach thud as Sarah shouted out to him when he crashed into the counter by his back.

Sarah pulled him behind into the corridor to take some cover from the crossfire. John held his stomach, expecting blood to seep out profusely; however, he only felt a small dent in the vest's plates.

John peeked past the wall, seeing two men. One he recognized as Michael Peace, another was a burly man whom he couldn't identify. Cameron and Future John have shot Michael Peace in the thigh, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground.

The burly man marched forward after countless tries in shooting Cameron and future John who evaded the shots every time, to John's intense relief. His eyes swept the living room after Cameron as she dove around, dodging bullets as well as pulling Future John away from the bullets which he didn't notice flying to him.

Cameron shot the approaching man in the chest and she pumped the shotgun again. The impact forced him to stop for a while. It tore off his flesh, revealing shiny metal underneath which John could not get more familiar with.

Future John emptied his magazine on the terminator's back. However, the terminator turned back for a while, considering Future John's threat level before ignoring him, moving on to Cameron.

Cameron finished her rounds on his leg joints, attempting to stop his advance. But the terminator only made more stiff movements with all the bullets in his leg joints but refused to stop. Cameron threw aside her emptied shotgun, dashing forward, grabbing the terminator's broad shoulder.

The terminator held her arm, with hands much larger hand Cameron's, cocking its head. He gripping her arms tighter, throwing her off her feet and into the kitchen above the counter.

Future John made a fast dash to the terminator, pushing its broad shoulders to make it face him.

"Get away from her," Future John scoffed before throwing a quick punch into its cheekbones. The impact was so strong that the terminator recoiled. Future John drew a 9mm and pushed it into its eye, setting it off. It moved back a couple of steps from the close impact.

Cameron took him by the arm, transferring her grip to the back of the terminator's neck, shoving him onto the stove, headfirst. Future John moved back to his Desert Eagle, on the floor. After reacquiring it, he reloaded it while Cameron and the Terminator engaged in a rough tussle in the kitchen.

John felt his heart beat faster and faster as he watched the Terminator pushed Cameron down, she being the weaker in strength. John shook Sarah off fiercely and dash forward to the kitchen, ignoring all of Sarah's shouts or commands for him to come back. He couldn't stop himself from surging forward, forgetting all the danger he is putting himself in. He couldn't bear to watch Cameron get hurt, ever.

Future John frowned at his insanity, watching the younger him going into the kitchen. Cameron caught John running to the kitchen from the corner of her HUB before the terminator threw another punch into her face.

Cameron's eyes flashed a blue color briefly before she caught the terminator's fourth punch. It cocked his head to the side, a little surprised by her sudden turnaround.

Suddenly the back door flew open, revealing a badly beaten Carter standing in the door way.

John stopped advancing to the kitchen, staring at the 'intruder'. Carter glanced at John and motioned for him to back away before running forward and pushing the terminator off Cameron so hard, it fell to the ground.

Carter bent over Cameron, extending out his hand, watching as she got up, taking his hand. Cameron gave him a small nod of thanks before they attacked the terminator which is trying to get up. Carter pushed him off his feet the moment he got up, kneeling on the terminator's hands and pressing its head down with both his hands, being the weaker compared to the burly terminator.

Cameron ran to fetch the toolbox, bringing it to the terminator's head. She used the scalpel to cut open his scalp, revealing the CPU port cover which was coated in blood. Cameron flicked off the cover, removing the chip, shutting the terminator's system down. Carter cautiously stepped off the terminator, glancing at the CPU chip in Cameron's hand before it disappeared as her fingers wrapped around it.

Future John saw that the terminator was settled before turning to face Peace, who was still writhing on the ground, holding his thigh which is bleeding profusely.

"Get on your feet soldier," Future John scowled, throwing Sarah the Desert Eagle, drawing his 9mm.

"General—" Peace stuttered, breathing heavily as he struggled to get to his feet. Future John narrowed his eyes at Peace before he lunged forward, grabbing Peace's shirt collars roughly. Future John pulled him to his feet, for a second lifting him into the air, pulling him close to his own face, his eyes flashing with pure anger.

Peace shivered and started to quiver under his stare. "Go to hell," Future John hissed, throwing him across the floor with merely his left hand while his right held the pistol. Future John marched over to him, kicking him viciously in the guts. John winced in imaginary pain as Peace curled up in feeling the real deal.

"S-sir… what-" Peace asked between the kicks to his gut.

"SON OF A BITCH! You backstabbing bastard!" Future John pulled the safety off his 9mm, resting it on Peace's forehead swiftly. John sucked in a nervous breath. Sarah's eyes widen as she watched her Future son getting ready to kill his own soldier.

"General! I-I don't know what you're talking about! I have no idea what I did sir!" Peace screamed in fear as he eyed the pistol.

"What you did?" Future John smiled and he started laughing like a maniac. John shivered. Future John's laugh sound evil and ruthless, not to mention sick and yet realistic.

"S-S-Sir-" Peace's eyes filled with shock and he started shaking violently.

Future John stopped laughing abruptly, bending forward and placing his own face only inches away from his subordinate's, "Er- Let me see," Future John wondered sarcastically, "I sent you back to wait for me, and assist Cameron in protecting the 15 year old me," Future John said, "And yet? You changed your mind, a lot in fact. You made my dear T-900 friend here terminate Cameron, not to mention, assuming I would terminate Carter after that. Then your biggest hated enemies will be gone, am I right Private Peace?" Future John slapped the pistol's barrel across Peace's face.

Peace was sent sprawling over the floor with the force. He flinched from the pain for a moment before glancing at Future John's enraged form, shivering. He started a desperate attempt to crawl away.

"I'll show you, I show everyone what happens when you double cross me," Future John raised his 9mm to Peace's forehead again, left hand having a tight grip on his collars to prevent his crawling escape. Peace's eyes widened as Future John's index finger closed around the trigger.

"DON'T!" Derek shouted, running across the room, to his terrified friend. Future John glared at Derek.

"Oh, I forgot," future John said sarcastically "Reese, you're in this as well, you're next, so get in line behind this bastard, who's about to be the best backstabber award winner, congratulations, this is a global award," Future John seethed sarcastically.

"John, you can't kill Michael!" Derek shouted.

"He can't attempt to kill Cameron without paying with his own life!" Future John shouted.

"He's your soldier, John! One of your best!" Derek said.

"So were you," Future John's 9mm wandered to Derek's forehead. His eyes widened with shock as he watched his older nephew hold a 9mm to his head. Derek felt the cool barrel of the 9mm pressed on his forehead.

"This is what you get for crossing me!" Future John roared in pure anger as he pulled the trigger, thinking of nothing only…_All this, everything is for her… _

John closed his eyes in fear, flinching. The shoot rang through out the house. John imagined seeing Derek with a bullet through his head, lying dead with his eyes open, on the floor when he opened his eyes, not to mention his blood running on the tiles lining, _Kyle's blood, His father's blood, his blood…_

_To be continued…_

_It was fun to write this chapter. I hope I'm not disappointing you all with my poor description of the fight; I'm not very good at imagining fights. And If you noticed, I made future John a little 'sick', in fact, he is always so 'sick' if you noticed. This is to bring out Future John's sufferings and what he'd been through in the future to cause him to transform like this to everyone, only with Cameron, did he became gentle and kind. Remember to review!_

_-Hinotima24_

_P.S. The next chapter would be about John's reaction to Future John's cruelty, which I know some of you are dying to find out how he'd react. _


	31. Chapter 31: Choices Part 1

A/N: Well, this is the 31st Chapter if you haven't noticed; 2 more chapters and hooray, the end of this story and the start of a new one!

Thanks for reviewing!

Dre4mwe4ver: Sorry to say, yes. Cliffhangers are my forte after all. Thanks, I did notice your absence then. Yes, you got the thing right there! Thanks!

Pointzip73: Yup, I was hoping it'll be a good one. It'll be angst so don't cry!

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks for R & R ing

Jeremy Shane: Thanks

Aaron Leach: Thanks

Sigma: I do my best. The answer's here as always.

zahnfan23: I was hoping it'll be good enough. Thanks!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I'm sorry to say I have decided on the sequel storyline and sad to say to answer to Cameron's problem would only be revealed in the third 'season'. The sequel to this (The second 'season') would be amplifying the problem. So no, I have not forgotten to solve the 'problem'. READ ON!

This would be short one, very short…but a big leap for John (Present John) and Cameron's relationship.

Chapter 31: Choices Part 1

John opened his eyes. He sigh relief as he saw the bullet hole in Michael Peace's head and not Derek's. The bullet went right through Peace's head, it hit dead center. However, Derek was kneeling over his 'buddy', looking down his death mask. Derek closed his friend's eyes sorrowfully, not affected nor relief by the fact that he almost died if not for Future John's change in mindset.

After a while of grieving, Derek turned to glare at Future John who glared back. They engaged in a staring contest for a moment, both eyes filled with not the usual hate but the urge to kill. Future John took two fast and brisk steps forward, pulling a strong punch over Derek's cheek. Derek fell to the floor, blood seeping out by the side of his mouth as he sprawled on the floor.

"Count yourself lucky I decided not to end it here," Future John spat.

"John, that's enough," Cameron decided to step in, noticing John's terrified mask of witnessing Future John being so cruel. Cameron slipped her arm through Future John's.

Future John felt comforted and calmed down slightly by the contact, however, his stare he gave Derek changed to one filled with rage yet also hurt and disappointment.

"John," Cameron whispered quietly. Future John glanced at Cameron for a moment, submitting himself to her plea.

"I'll be in my room," Future John said, mostly to Sarah, holding Cameron's hand in his, pulling her along.

"I'd better help clean up the terminator. You go first, wait for me there, and don't do anything rash," Cameron interrupted him. Future John flashed her mild look of disappointment. Cameron tried to compensate him with a small smile before he retreated into the room.

Cameron walked soundlessly over to the kitchen, where the terminator lies. Carter assisted her to bring him to the garage.

"Tin miss, tin man, set up the similar one we had in the last house," Sarah said before they could walk out. Cameron replied with a stiff nod.

"I'll help them prepare the thermite," John walked past Sarah, averting her gaze. Sarah could tell John was obviously shaken by Future John's sudden outburst of rage filled with cruelty and sadistic content to it just a moment ago. Sarah swallowed as she approached Derek.

He still grieved for Peace, who remained dead on the carpet, blood seeping from the bullet hole. The bloody bullet was on the carpet behind Peace's body. The closeness of the 9mm obviously increases the impact, making it possible for the bullet to drill itself through Peace's head within nanoseconds, _even if Peace had such a thick skull_, Sarah mused.

Sarah placed a comforting grip on his shoulder, squeezing it. Derek glanced at her, looking terribly depressed by his buddy's death.

(((((((((())))))))))))

John watched as Carter and Cameron piled up bricks to make the blockage between the garage and the thermite's burning. Soon, it was done. Cameron and Carter placed the terminator into their 'masterpiece', glancing at John.

John nodded. Carter started spreading the thermite onto the terminator, he and Cameron having a silent decision together not to slice up the terminator's flesh with John's presence. When he was done, John lighted the flare, not hesitating. He dropped it with the terminator, backing away as it burnt.

Cameron observed John's expression as he watched the terminator burn. She was able to see hurt, confusion, anger and depression. _Perhaps he was grieving for Peace, his soldier._ Cameron assumed.

When the Terminator was nothing but dust, John dismissed Carter out into the yard, leaving only Cameron and him in the garage. Cameron stood opposite John, in the dark garage, smelling the burnt smell of the terminator which was nothing but ash now.

Both of them stood there in silence for a moment before Cameron noticed his hands shivering. Before she knew it, her vision was obscured by John. He ran into her, hugging her fiercely, squeezing her intensely.

Cameron froze as John's arms move to wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. Cameron slipped her arms under his, hugging him back, patting his shoulders comfortingly.

John buried his face in the crook of her neck as he sobbed quietly. Cameron listened to his sobs, she haven't heard John cry in a long time now. John breathed deeply, taking in her sweet smell which apparently put him at ease. He sniffed for a while before pulling away from Cameron.

"John, what's wrong?" Cameron touched his cheeks, wiping off his tears with her thumb gently. John gazed at her, almost pleadingly.

"Tell me, why? Why am I such a person in the future? I don't want this, Cameron. Please, I don't want this future! I don't want to be that sadistic, sick and absolutely cruel and unfeeling man you call the Leader of Mankind, he kills his own soldiers!" John cried, squeezing Cameron's hand in his as he sobbed, lowering his head.

"John, you won't be him," Cameron said softly, "You are not him,"

John sniffed, closing his eyes, trying to calm and sooth his breathing, "But I will be. When judgment day starts, I will forget what it means to be kind. Everyone will hate me, including my dad! Because I'll be that man!" John jabbed his finger in the direction of the house fiercely, tears running freely down his cheeks, "I won't even know if I would recognize myself then, am I even human then?!"

Cameron had never seen John so down before. But she knows, this is an unavoidable fact. It's sort of a way for humans to keep their sanity in the war; to change their attitude to stone cold, or so what Future John told her. Unless—

"Help me, Cameron, please," John cried. Cameron fingered the back of his hand warmly. John opened his eyes, releasing his grip on her hand, lifting his hands to cup her face, gently lifting it to make eye contact with him.

Slowly, John pulled her into a gentle kiss. He felt his lips brush against her soft ones for a moment, before their lips pressed together firmly, with John taking the initiative. He snaked his way into Cameron's mouth, feeling her inner depths for the first time, tasting her cherry lip gloss. John can feel that she was hesitant at first, as if she was waiting for him but as their kiss grew passionate, Cameron pushed aside all her worries and doubts, granting John her kiss.

It was filled with hesitant about experience and knowledge and lack of familiarity with each other but all the same as other kisses; theirs was filled with love for the other party.

John held waist gently but firmly, pulling her closer to him. He needed her to be there and not just physically but he needed to feel it without seeing it.

Carter stood, silhouetted by the tree, in the front yard. Watching Cameron and John in the garage with his magnify function of his HUB. He watched as John kissed her, followed by Cameron finally submitting herself to John Connor. As he watched their kiss grow passionate, he felt his fists unclenched themselves_. This is only how far he can go with Cameron…_

_To Be Continued…_

_This will be the third last chapter of the story, but I ensure you there will be a sequel. The Chapter of __**Choices: Part Two (This is 'Choices: Part One' if you haven't notice) **__will have to wait I'm afraid. There's something in the middle I want to write about._

_**So the format would be, Choices: Part one, followed by another chapter and the last of the entire story, Choices part 2.**_

_I know this chapter is a very short but I think this is all I have and it is enough turnaround for the story in one chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Remember to review!_

_-Hinotima24_


	32. Chapter 32: Truth the Chip

A/N: As I mentioned in the last Chapter, I'm holding the chapter, Choices: Part 2, back for this one. I'll try to compensate for that in this chapter, so don't hate me! Enjoy the _**second last chapter of Double Metal**_!!!

**WARNING: Angst in this chapter and mild action and of course, my specialty, suspense and excitement. **

Thanks to those who took the time to review! (Seeing all my regulars has reviewed, I thought I can update earlier)

Starman800: Thanks! Yeah, Cameron's absence in Future John's growth is definitely a reason for his 'insanity'. Carter's just letting go of Cameron and his feelings for her. He have not ulterior motive. Thanks for reviewing!

Dirt Rider 712: Yes, of course Cameron realizes it. You can hardly count how many times Future John told her how important she was to him.

Aaron Leach: thanks!

Pointzip73: Yup. I know it's frigging short but I really wanted to put John/Cameron kiss in one chapter. And yes, I love making my characters go crazy in jealousy and this aspect is really going to amplify in the 'second season'. I would definitely finish this before new year. I already finished the story but decides to hold back the finishing chapter as I want to see your opinions on individual chapter but the last chapter isn't far behind!

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver: Thanks! Trust me, John would have to stop being a crybaby and mama boy if he is the leader of mankind. So rest assure, the cry baby would be gone a few chapters in the sequel. Carter had let go of his feelings for Cameron and his hope to be with her. Sorry you didn't get it but if you want to double check and try again, focus on the unclenching of fists part. Thanks. Keep reviewing! (I love your reviews!)

zahnfan23: Yup. Thanks for reviewing!

All I can say I'm freaking happy about the reviews and hope the other readers can at least join in since this is the second last chapter! (Reminder: don't miss the sequel, I'm really excited to post the sequel as much as you are to read it, I hope)

Chapter 32: Truth; the chip

John walked through the living room briskly with Cameron right behind him. Sarah narrowed her eyes as she watched her son in the eye.

Sarah watched as they walked pass the living room. As she made eye contact with John, she knew something wasn't right about him. He looked happier but Sarah can tell he is putting on an act in being serious.

However, what worried her wasn't John hiding his feelings. In fact, she was worried because of what she saw. John was holding Cameron's hand firmly and pulling her. Sarah could tell from his hold that it was not a firm and tight hold, but a firm and gentle hold. One filled with love and gentleness yet also filled with urge and wants.

Sarah stared bitterly as her son and Cameron retreated into their room. Sarah was starting to hate the fact that they shared a room. But neither did she know, not only had they been sharing a room but they had been sharing a bed for quite a while as well.

She froze for a moment, considering what to do before she sighed; deciding on what she has been doing, nothing. She head for the backyard where the grieving Derek is situated. When she entered the backyard, Derek doesn't seem to be grieving anymore. He was using the shovel and scooping soil into the hole which she assumed Peace was buried in.

"You can't keep mourning for him," Sarah walked over to stand by Derek. She waited patiently for his reply. But none came as he continued pushing soil into the hole. Sarah raised an eyebrow and continues waiting, not wishing to push a sad and grieving guy over the edge. The bottom of the cliff could be death.

Derek flattened the soil before turning to Sarah as he pulled the 9mm off his belt. "Who said I'm grieving," His face was stoic and grim. He pulled the safety off the 9mm as he walked pass Sarah, into the house.

Sarah frowned before her eyes widened with shock and fear. She dashed in the house after Derek, just in time to see him entering Future John's room. Sarah ran in the house as fast as her legs could carry her. But when she reached the front of the corridor, she heard a loud gunshot.

Fear gripped her as she turned the corner. Carter was lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest. Future John howled in anger, jumping over Carter. With swift movement, Future John drew his own 9mm, shooting Derek's 9mm by the barrel, sending it flying out of Derek's hand.

John and Cameron emerged in the doorway beside Sarah. John gaped at the scene of his future self pointing the 9mm at Derek's head.

"GO ON! KILL ME! You're nothing but a ruthless metal underneath!" Derek roared. John took in a sharp breath of shock at Derek's courage to insult the general like that, counting death. Carter stood up from that shot at this moment, watching the two men with extreme caution.

Instead, a smile grew on Future John's face and soon, it grew into a laugh and to a hysterical laugh.

"You're one of the Reese soldiers, Derek, whom is the most loyal to me, but don't push it," Future John snarled.

John started to shiver as he heard the laugh and the tone of his voice; they gave him goosebumps.

Cameron's sensors flashed an urgent message:

**PERCENTAGE OF PULLING TRIGGER: 98.39 PERCENT **

**WARNING! **

Cameron dashed forward, pulling future John's gun by its barrel, as the trigger went off. John howled. A loud gunshot was accompanied by the floorboard creaking of a sudden weight addition.

Future John's hand started to shake as he dropped the gun. He knelt down beside Cameron. He touched her face as he waited for her to regain consciousness (Or restart). John skidded to his knees, watching anxiously.

Derek glared at Cameron; not in the least grateful that she'd saved his life. While Sarah walked forward, seemingly worried for a moment, after that, she was hit by the realization that Cameron's only a metal, no bullet can harm her.

Future John's brows furrowed in worry as well as confusion. He couldn't take his eyes off the bullet in her neck and worse, he couldn't take his mind off that he was the one to shoot her.

Anxiety took over John as he leaned over Cameron's limpless form. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, she just need a few seconds," Future John replied, sounding a little shaken. Before he knows it, he felt a strong hit on his cheek. The force drove him to sit on the ground, from his kneeling position. Shock was obviously shown on his face as he held his bruised cheek.

Future John stared back as John glared at him, hand holding Derek's fallen gun. Future John realized he had just hit himself with the butt of the gun. _Damn! Why am I such a dickhead in the past? _

"John Connor!" Sarah stated firmly as she made her way to Future John, trying to hold his chin to check his bruise but Future John avoided her

"I'm fine mom,"

Cameron stirred, checking her endo-skeleton damage:

**DAMAGE ANAYLSE……….**

**RESULTS:**

**ENDO-SKELETON – MINOR DAMAGE IN THE NECK…**

**PRIMARY POWER SOURCE – NOT DAMAGED**

**SECONDARY POWER SOURCE – NOT DAMAGED**

**CPU IN 100 PERCENT WORKING ORDER**

"Cam, are you alright?" John leaned over her. Cameron gave him a small smile, sitting up.

She analyzed her surrounding, eyes resting on Future John who was testing his sore jaws. Her sensors indicate a huge bruise to his face. Cameron dove forward, pulling away his hand forcefully and at the same time restraining it, scanning his bruise.

"Cam I'm fine!" Future John said bitterly as Cameron ran her fingers over his bruise. Later, she touched his neck. Future John sighed as Cameron went into her 'scanning', after being satisfied, she pulled away from him. Releasing his hand in the process.

Cameron's face was still blank as she stood up.

John's worries started to fade, seeing Cameron get up.

"Mom, I think you'd better leave us. I have something to talk about with John, Cameron and Carter," Future John smiled to Sarah, flexing his jaws again after speaking.

"Yeah alright," Sarah glanced nervously at Future John but glared at Derek as he knocked into her slightly, making his way out grumpily "Will...your...um... be alright?" Sarah gestured at her jaw, pointing at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Took worse than this in the Future," Future John assured before Sarah walked out. Silence engulfed them as all of them did not speak.

"So," Future John started "One crazy Reese soldier and three of us turned out injured. See what influence Reese boys have on us?" Future John gestured around the room. He stood up and walked to Cameron, who was standing by the window, looking out, now keeping her post often for fear of another man lurking around in the yard after their last experience.

He placed his arms around her waist. John felt his jealousy rising quicker than his anger for Future John just a minute ago. Future John rested his chin on Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Future John mumbled.

"It's alright," Cameron replied firmly "I pulled the gun over,"

"I'm just very sorry Cam, I never wanted to hurt you," Future John whispered, "and why did you have to save that Reese anyway?" Future John added grumpily.

"I didn't want you to feel hurt, after he died," Cameron replied, looking out of the window. John glanced at Carter, who was intensely watching the 'love scene' between Future John and Cameron, his Cameron. _It's not fair! _John growled to himself.

"Still I did hurt you, it's a fact. And I never regret killing any of the traitors," future John sighed, releasing Cameron as she turned around to face him, gently fingering his bruise, frowning.

"Where'd you get this?" Cameron frowned; Future John flexed his jaws again before replying.

"I cared too much for you," Future John smiled, "Leaning over to check on you when the butt of a 9mm ran across my face,"

Cameron's frown deepened, glancing over Future John's shoulder and spotting John's guilty look. She decided to drop this subject. "You shouldn't kill your own soldiers,"

"I won't kill my own but those who tried to kill my **true** soldier are not my own anymore, much less kill you,"

"It's reasonable that they hate me. I'm what they're fighting,"

"But they're not fighting you!" Future John insisted, keeping his arms around her waist, "Anyway, you kill for me. Well, I'd kill and die for you,"

"You're John Connor, you can't die, I won't let you," Cameron gave him a small smile, but her eyes wasn't smiling, they were worried for Future John.

"Fine, whatever you say," Future John said softly, "I won't die, I won't let myself,"

"Good," Cameron acknowledged it, "Should we excess the chip?"

"Okay," Future John smiled "But shouldn't we remove the bullets first?" He gestured to Cameron and Carter.

"I require assistance, it'll be difficult to remove the bullet from my neck," Cameron stated.

"John'll help you. Carter, can you handle yours on your own?" Future John started the laptop up.

Carter gave a stiff nod.

"Perfect," future John smiled as John handed him the chip. "I'll hack this in the meantime,"

John took out the medical box which, because of the addition of terminators getting bullets stuck in their endo-skeleton, includes pliers now. John gave Carter the first plier and used the second one to pull the bullet Cameron's neck out. His finger transmitted a tingling feeling as they came in contact with Cameron's soft flesh on her neck while she tilted it upwards.

Cameron took note of this however do not wish to make John embarrassed, thus decided not to bring it up, instead sitting still, too still for a normal person, John thought.

Carter removed his shirt, pulling out the bullet from the midst of all the muscles on his chest.

"Thanks for that Carter," Future John glanced at the bullet in his chest.

"You're welcome," Carter replied stiffly.

John plastered both of their bullet holes before keeping the box.

"Okay, here we are," Future John announced and everyone crowded around the laptop instantly.

"We should find out what we want and quickly get rid of it. It is most advisable due to the fact that we do not know if a tracking system is pla—" Carter started.

"Carter, you talk and worry too much," Future John interrupted. Eyes flashing with excitement as he access the chip.

"John, you should take Carter's advice. It is safer that way," Cameron warned.

Future John gave both of his protector a lazy wave before typing a bunch of numbers. The chip produced white noise on the screen before giving them some stuffs.

The chip was not that clear to them as it was full red, but all of them could see Michael Peace in the screen. His eyes were bulging, obviously due to the lack of oxygen. The terminator had him by the neck in an alley. Peace slapped against the Terminator's hold for a moment.

"W-Wait! Don't—" Peace stuttered "I can h-help…I know where C-Connor is,"

The terminator released Peace instantly, letting him drop to the floor. He waited as Peace breathed deeply, coughing and spluttering.

"I just came from Connor's house. I know where they live, I can bring you to them," Peace said.

The terminator waited for a moment as its HUB flashed:

**OFFER…ANALYSING…**

**ACCEPTABLE **

**MOTIVE ALERT!**

"And in return what you do want?" The terminator said bluntly in a deep voice.

"Heh," Peace chuckled. The terminator cocked his head, trying to figure out what the joke is "So you metals are not that stupid huh?"

The terminator analyzed the sentence, settling on the fact that it's supposed to be an insult. However, to it, nothing is more important than completing his mission in success.

"I want you to terminate a Terminator that you classified as an 'unknown' cyborg. Its model is TOK-715 and T-900, Connor's pets," Peace smirked.

The terminator checked his files for the model TOK-715 and T-900, but only T-900's information is there.

"TOK-715 model is not in my files. It'll be harder to terminate for me without having detailed information about the structure, thought process and specialty of the model," The terminator stated.

"Just tell me is it a deal or not? I lead you to John Connor and you terminate the annoying Bitch before you proceed to the mission or else, just kill me now and here and who knows when you'll find John Connor, not to mention complete your mission," Peace gloated at him having the upper ground.

The terminator nodded stiffly as Peace smiled in satisfaction. Later, they board the car that the terminator owned – that John doesn't want to know how he got it and where is the owner of the car now- driving to their house.

Then Future John stopped the chip as it proceeded with sneaking in the house and as well as the rest which they already knew.

"That fucking Peace," Future John pounded the table heavily with his fist "He don't have the rights to even clean the fucking Skynet's shiny ass, if it even had any, that backstabbing 'loyal' soldier,"

"John, we should dispose the chip!" Carter insisted.

"Fine! Do what you want with it, we got what we want," Future John snarled, throwing the chip to Carter which he caught beautifully.

"I'll proceed to the garage to get rid of this," Carter informed before leaving the room, leaving Cameron and both Johns in the room.

Future John was still mad over Peace. John just stood there, not knowing what to do, but in the end deciding on not approaching Future John, in attempt to save his own 'life'. John definitely did not want to get caught up in one of future John's rage. Cameron was looking out of the window, deciding not to interrupt future John's silent 'eruption' this time, considering the fact at least he isn't hurting people.

Suddenly, Future John jolted up in his chair, "Cameron! What date is it?" Startling John.

Cameron turned around, frowning "4th December 2007, 8.06pm—"

A dark cast went over his face, "It's time," Future John said and his lips curled up into a smile of immense happiness.

((((((((((()))))))))))))

To be continued…

_Well, the last chapter will be up soon, I promise. And then the sequel. I hope you'll like the sequel as much as you (I hoped) loved this one. Please review!!!!!_

_P.S. Just a suggestion for you to spot the sequel, you might want to use the Author's alert, then when you found the sequel, you can remove it. Hope you enjoy my story!_


	33. Chapter 33: Choices Part 2

A/N: This would be last chapter if some of you haven't noticed but I think most of you do notice. Hope you really enjoyed my story so far. Please review!

Thanks to those who reviewed! (Woo hoo! All my regulars are present and the review was quick so I decided to end it here and preferably able to post my sequel quick)

Sigma: Thanks! I noticed you didn't review my last chapter and got seriously worried but you did for this one and I'm really glad you did! Thanks for taking the time to mention chapter 31 as well, it was appreciated! Yup, Peace really deserves to die after doing what he did. Thanks!

Dre4mwe4ver: For Future John, I think even if he's like that, as I've mentioned, he didn't interact with his soldiers, just give them commands and occasionally go out to fight with them but never interact so the soldiers were just looking at what he accomplished for them with his plan. He never really inspired them and thus some of them tend to back stab him but others remained loyal to him for their wish to live. Yup, and I hope this replies your first paragraph.

And for Carter's problem, don't mention it. I'm glad you point out what you didn't see right. Sleepy huh? Well I guess that does many destructive things to a person. I'm sleepy when I wrote a few of the chapters in Double metal myself, I hope there isn't anything wrong though.

As for Derek, I wanted to show how much a soldier would fight for his dead friend, avenge him even if it is to kill the leader of the resistance. Friends are really important in the war and if you see it from Derek's POV, you would only see your friend getting killed for no reason at all as Derek really hated Cameron as well. Your deduction was almost there but I thought you would want an explanation from me personally but you got it there. Thanks!

**Why do you always have to pull out my secrets huh? That is a secret, for Cameron's end anyway. It's connected to the mystery to her problem. Carter didn't stand-by when he was shot; he got up immediately, only flinching with the close impact. Put in mind that Carter is close to Derek when he shot him so Carter just fell, seeing no need to get up quickly, Carter just got up naturally. Cameron, well, as I've already mentioned but want to say again, it's connected to Cameron's mystery problem. **

Yup, I thought it was such a funny idea when I thought of it. But Future John did bear a little bit grudge to himself for being a dickhead though. But keep in mind that John hitting his Future self, he would not personally feel anything but if Future John hit John, he'll feel it, seeing he's the future. John's jealousy seemed to be bitterly loved by everyone. Is it due to the show keep making Cameron jealous and you all bore grudges for John now and what him to have a taste of his own medicine? Anyway, I feel John should be jealous, serves him right for treating Cameron like trash on the show.

Thanks for this 'insanely' long review. I enjoy reading long reviews! The longer means more comments, even good or bad, I can improve. As you can see, I typed an equally 'insanely' long reply. Thanks for reviewing and pointing out stuffs. And yes, I read the whole thing, more than once to make sure I understood you right. 

zahnfan23: Derek doesn't like any terminator at all! He hates them, especially when he knew one of them killed his brother. Future John would only be emotional (in my story) when it concerns Cameron's well-being. But other than that, he is a terminator. Thanks for your comments!

Starman800: Thanks for double posting. I'm just glad it's about different stuffs, although similar. I'm glad John whacked future John too, I'm really happy I wrote that. As you noticed, I mention more than once in the story that Carter's model is not far off from Cameron's and thus there is a high probability that he's capable of emotions too. I will, in fact I've already had the entire plan up and is writing the 9th chapter in the sequel if you want to know.

Jeff (Starman800): I'll just have to double reply since you double posted. Thanks! I think it sucks it's the last too. Of course he's upset; he'd loved her since the future. What do you mean? (laughs) John and Cameron interrupted? What'd you think they were doing in the room? (LOL) but what you think their doing in the room is exactly what you should be thinking what they're doing.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks!

Aaron Leach: Thanks so much!

King Steve: I don't mind if you do. I admit, he's crazy and all but remember love is selfish and he'd die in hell as much as present John would if he loses Cameron. And Cameron doesn't like his anger for her because it almost drove him to kill his own uncle and Cameron didn't want his heart to be shattered after. Peace back stabbed him though/ Thought I should point those out. I hope you're not offended. That's definite, John needs Cameron here but you won't know if Future John would let Cameron stay though. Yup, everyone wants Cameron to stay but all I can say is, read on!

Dirt Rider 712: Thanks!

------------------------------------------

If you guys noticed the unusually long review reply from me, it's because of Dre4mwe4ver's awesome review and I had to reply every single inch of it and of course, the rest of your reviews are all incredibly appreciated and read over and over by me! Thanks for all your support.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: THERE IS A SPOILER IN ****Dre4mwe4ver****'s REVIEW REPLY SO IF YOU WANT, I HAVE ALREADY HIGHLIGHTED IT IN BOLD FOR YOU YOU CAN READ IT IF YOU WANT BUT IF YOU DON"T WANT TO BE SPOILT, DON"T READ IT! **

**P.S: THE QUESTION WAS: WHY DID CAMERON AND CARTER GO INTO STAND-BY AFTER JUST GETTING SHOT? **

I'm really sad 'Double Metal' must come to an end. I hope the readers here can stay tuned for my sequel!

Chapter 33: Choices; Part 2

John's heart skipped a beat as Cameron frowned "Time for what?"

"The future, going back there, back home, hurry! We'll miss the portal!" Future John dashed forward, gently holding her hand and pulling her into a run downstairs. John followed them frantically.

"But John, where is the portal?" Cameron asked as she ran to keep up with Future John.

"I have the device but it will not function after 9pm today!" Future John replied hastily as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

They ran pass the kitchen, catching Sarah's attention.

"Where're you three going?" Sarah shouted, running after them, in case any of her two sons have any crazy idea to bring Cameron somewhere to have 'fun' again.

Future John stopped once they were in the backyard, catching all the breath he lost on the way down. However, Cameron merely stood there, watching him catch his breath, cocking her head and looking at him expectantly, for the time machine.

"Mom, we're going back now," Future John approached Sarah after a while, gripping her hand.

Sarah frowned, retuning the grip on her son's hand tightly "Go? Where?"

"Back to the future,"

"We?"

"Cameron and I,"

Sarah froze, glancing at John who was looking at Cameron, looking desperate and depressed. His heart is in a mess and his mind and sanity had left him the moment he heard Cameron had to leave now.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sarah demanded. Future John shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't quite have the time, all that's happened,"

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Sarah asked, almost in a pleading tone but Sarah has not been the begging type unless it came to her son's life. Future John smiled, shaking his head gently. Sarah's face fell; she did enjoy her Future John's company and the conversation they shared before sleeping everyday.

"I'm sorry mom;" Future John whispered "I should've been there earlier for you,"

"It's alright, just treat me well in the future alright?" Sarah forced a smile, knowing she had to let go of her adult son. Future John felt a huge burden of guilt crush him the moment Sarah finished that sentence. Sarah observed her son's expression closely, noticing something's wrong. "John?"

"Mom, I can't," future John sniffed, forcing a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sarah's smile disappeared, turning into a curious and anxious look. Future John looked deeply into Sarah's eyes, pulling her into a hug.

Sarah rested in her son's muscular arms for a while as he whispered "Just take care of yourself, mom, don't keep thinking for me, please,"

Sarah felt the urge to probe but know this is the type of thing that she's not supposed to know or it could do massive change to the future, so sometimes, ignorance is a blessing. Only time would tell her the answer although it may not be the most desirable answer.

Future John pulled away from her, smiling at Sarah who tried her best to return it.

At this moment, the back door flew open, revealing Derek standing there with a rifle. He raised an eyebrow as he realized everyone was gathered there, including Carter who just joined the group.

"What is this? Some sort of moon gathering?" Derek asked sarcastically, lowering his weapon.

"No, Derek," Future John spat "It's a lucky-for-you-cause-I'm-leaving gathering,"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at his reply. Derek snorted, annoyed and angry. Future John stared at Derek for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Look, I don't know what to say to you but, do me a favor" future John said "Help me take care of everyone in this family, please. I know you never liked me and neither do I like you. However, can we put aside all our arguments and fights to join forces against Skynet for the moment?"

Derek grunted, giving him a stiff nod.

"Good," Future John turned to Carter, "Take care of John? My existence depends on it,"

Carter nodded "It's still my mission,"

Future John nodded absent-mindedly, walked to John, jabbing his index finger in John's direction in a gesture in lecturing him, "And **you,** take care of yourself," John's brows furrowed as Future John leaned in.

"Take care of mom as well. Fulfill what I failed to do, don't live with regret, like me," Future John whispered in his ears. "201209"

John frowned as he heard the numbers, remembering it by heart, knowing it must be important. Future John pulled back, smiling at him.

Future John took a last look at everyone and the house before turning to Cameron. He held her hand, smiling. Cameron nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Future John reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small device that resembles a phone.

"Cam," John mumbled, almost coming out as a whimper. But no one heard it, only the one who was meant for this. Everyone was too curious and caught up in staring at what the time displacement would look like, even Derek as he was the one travelling last time and couldn't witness it. Cameron looked at John and their eyes met for a while.

"I'm glad you took a liking to Cameron, John. Like me. Although we're the same person, we have many differences. But we do share similarities as well, we both loved her," future John said, "Well, I can't live without her, I'm sorry," future John's eyes filled with love as he gazed at Cameron.

Sarah shuddered as she anticipate John's next move.

John nodded, gulping, trying to look understanding.

Cameron smiled at him before Future John raised the controller, pressing the red button after setting the time and date.

A huge blue ball of electricity emerged. John and Sarah gazed at it with awe, Derek glanced at it lazily.

"Its time," Future John said, taking a step forward.

"Wait," John shouted. Both of the leaving parties turned around to see John pulling Cameron into fierce hug. He rested his face into the crook of her neck.

Future John watched as Cameron hesitated to return it but eventually did. Cameron smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling John against her.

For a moment, John wished it could always be like this. He knew he had taken Cameron for granted all this time. Future John was right to take her away but John never thought anyone would take Cameron away from him last time. Now, when he knew, it's all too late, there's nothing he could do now.

He had never felt like dying more than this second. Neither had he felt like jumping back into time to atone how he'd treated Cameron in the past although John had never liked time travelling after his last experience.

Cameron pushed John away gently, smiling as John gave her that pleading look.

"Cam, go on," future John spoke "It's your choice,"

Cameron blinked a couple of times before lowering her head, biting her lower lips. John felt his heart wrenched as he waited for Cameron to make up her mind. His hand resting on Cameron's arm.

Cameron took a look at Future John, relinquishing her contact with John, taking Future John's hand as they faced the blue ball of light. For a moment, John's face fell, knowing her choice but nobody expected.

After Cameron kissed Future John on the cheek, she pulled her hand from his. Cameron took a step away from him and from the blue ball of light, the future and closer to John, Sarah and Derek, the present.

John's face lit up as he took Cameron's hand firmly, squeezing it.

"Cam, I came back for you, I never thought I'd return without you. Oh well, I won't know what you'd do next anymore," future John sighed, trying desperately to hide his pain and soothe the feel of his heart tearing, "I always thought you'll become more human, but you already had in my absence,"

Cameron cocked her head, watching emotions displayed on his face against his will.

"Well, I guess you're coming with me Carter," Future John said, forcing a smile, "I still need my personal assistant you know. And don't worry, this time, I promise, I won't pull any punches on you. Only guns if you turn on me,"

Carter nodded, walking closer to the ball of light.

"Let's go then," Future John jerked his head to the ball of light, "Oh, and John, love her for me. Cam loved me, but she loved you more. Remember that and remember tonight. You're a luckier guy I could ever be,"

John held Cameron's hand closer to his body as he smiled, nodding, "I know; I know," He turned to gaze at Cameron, joy enveloping his heart, having no idea how future John felt at this moment.

"And Cam, please know, that I'll miss you, I love you, I always will," Future John said shakily. He turned away reluctantly, "But remember, it's not over, it never is,"

"I know," Cameron replied. Before future John can take another step, she called after him, "Will I see you again?"

Future John paused, turning around to give her a sad smile, "It's not over…" Cameron smiled, nodding, knowing that's a yes. Future John nodded back, proceeding into the ball of light.

Cameron saw a droplet of tear drip from his chin as he turned and stepped into the portal.

"I never changed," Carter decided to tell Cameron that before leaving "My programming did, you're still my friend,"

"Thank you," Cameron smiled. Carter gave her a warm smile before disappearing into the portal after Future John.

The blue ball of light shone so intensely before disappearing into thin air. Nothing was left except a small droplet of tear which only Cameron's magnify vision can see, left by Future John. But her choice was beside her, holding her hand.

John breathed deeply, pulling himself together to face the future, feeling glad he had Cameron there with him; at least he won't be alone. _My pathetic and gruesome future, here I come, I'm ready…_John thought confidently, looking at Cameron.

"We'll be in our room," John announced before placing his hand on the small of Cameron's back, guiding her back to the house. John ignored glares from Derek or disapproval from Sarah, all he cared about now is Cameron.

Cameron sat on the bed as John lay on his back. "Lie down," John said softly.

Cameron obliged, lying on her back. John rolled over, taking in a sharp breath as he studied Cameron's beautiful face features. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They laid there for a long time, just enjoying the feel of being close together for once without any interruptions or doubts and worries in their minds.

Before John broke the silence "Cam, why didn't you leave with Future John?"

"I promised you I'll be right here, and I keep my promises, especially to you," Cameron replied, "And…"

"And?" John asked gently but his heart was filled with eagerness of hearing what he knew she'll say next.

Cameron hesitated, "never mind," She said finally to John's disappointment. She tried to compensate, stroking John's arm which was wrapped around her waist. Cameron closed her eyes.

No questions needed to be asked, they both knew she's going to sleep in tonight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Future John lay on the bed by himself. He'd just came back, naked. He walked through the tunnels, ignoring the people and go straight to his room, thinking solely about Cameron as he fingered the empty space beside him, on the bed which used to be filled by her.

His mind was floating as he recalled the times he used to begged and whined to Cameron for her to stay in bed with him for a little while more which she so easily rejected. He remembered the times when Cameron lay on his stomach, fingering all his scars, demanding to know where the fresher ones came from. They all brought a smile to his lips.

He knew all these would never happen again but he would store them all in his mind for safekeeping, determined to remember Cameron forever, even after his death.

Sometimes, he wondered if the war could ever end and if it did, his life would be meaningless without Cameron even if they won. Deep in his heart, he wished this war would never end because he wouldn't find someone as perfect and one who earned as much love from him as Cameron did for him to spent time with after that.

He missed her.

He loved her.

_Finis_

Hi there! It took me quite a long time to finish this. It's too cheesy for me to write but I got through it. Somehow, when I reread it, it doesn't sound right and it definitely didn't reach my expectations. But I managed it… I hope you can enjoy it. Please review this one and don't hesitate to ask questions, I'll answer them in the sequel!

P.S. there would be a sequel coming up next! So stay tune for the sequel: 'Falling In The Black'


End file.
